Revenge, friendship, and the wolf inside
by Suki77
Summary: You will never know what happens in the life of Suki. Having a demon in her body, the murder of her parents from Orochimaru, the betrayal of her squad, and the joining of the Akatsuki! OC characters and pairings.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: this is my first story, so I hope you like it, love it, and want some more of it!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, even though it would be epic if I did, but no, I don't.

_***this kinda text*: character thinking**_

Regular text: story and dialogue

**Prologue: I lost them**

"Come on Suki get up!" my mom whispered to me, panic filling her eyes, as she startled me awake.

"Mommy, what time is-""Shhhhh! That is not important!" My mom cut me off as she pulled me out of my bed and rushed me to the pantry. "Now hide in here until mommy and daddy get back!" Mom said as she closed the door, leaving me in the darkness.

_***What are mommy and daddy doing? Why am I hiding here!***_ I thought as I slid to the furthest corner from the door and entering fetal position. So Suki sat there, alone in silence, waiting for mommy and daddy to let her out, but that soon changed.

A huge bang filled the stiff air around me. _***MOMMY? DADDY? PLEASE BE OKAY!***_ I thought as I heard two loud thuds. My body tensed, the echo of footsteps came from outside the pantry door. My breath was raggad. The steps receded. I let out a sigh of great relief. _***For a second I thought I was found by someone!***_ I thought as I slid to the door. The door swung open, where a man as pale as a ghost stood.

"Why hello child. I've been looking for you." The pale man said with a devilish smile on his face.

"W-who are y-you?" I stuttered as I stared at the stranger. I skidded back into the pantry, as I noticed the stranger was doing ninja jutsu hand signals. The man chuckled.

"You cannot escape from me, you are trapped!" He replied between the words of his jutsu. Suddenly, he reached in towards me.

Something suddenly sank into my neck, screaming in agony, the man replied with, "I will see you again." And chuckled as he left me,_** *Why does this have to happen to me?***_ I thought as the pain filled my entire body then darkness filled my now sad world.

I woke up to the sound of people around me, I peeked an eye open, and saw jonin facing away from me, with the Hokage on their sides. The remembrance of what has happened to me filled my head, as pain flashed into my neck.

"She has the mark, she's been cursed!" Whispered a jonin to the Hokage.

"I am aware of that! But she is young so we can save her." The hokage replied. Confusion filled me; I sprang up from where I was.

"What do you mean I'm cursed? I didn't do anything to deserve this! Where is my mommy and daddy?" I yelled at the stunned men as my eyes filled with tears.

The Hokage sighed, "Young child, I am sorry to tell you but someone broke into your house and killed your parents."

"WHO?" I replied, anxious to know. "Orochimaru, he has been an enemy to the village for a very long time." He replied staring at me. "Teach me how to kill him." I replied oh too quickly. Everyone in the room turned to look at me then. "I'm already to pass the academy's final test tomorrow, so I can begin training immediately." I filled the silence, but it fell quiet again.

"Child-""Call me Suki, not child""….Suki, you are only 6 and have been in the academy for less than a year, you need to stay with your class until you become an older age. Orochimaru does not care that you're a child, he would kill you if he didn't want you alive." The old man replied as he looked seriously into my eyes.

I let out a sigh of annoyance, "Okay." I replied with a pouty face. The Hokage turned to look at one of the jonin, he had bird spiked grey/white hair, he had a mask over his mouth and nose, and his headband covered his left eye. "Suki, you have to come with me for a moment, I have to seal the mark that is on your neck." He remarked, not really looking into my eyes and just scratching his head awkwardly. I hate it when people don't look into my eyes. My eyebrow twitched from annoyance. _***Greattt, so now I have to follow this stranger by myself so he can do a jutsu on me too.***_ I thought as a got up on my feet and dragged myself behind him.

We ended up going to a huge confined area indoors; the jonin made a huge symbol thingy on the ground and ordered me to sit in the middle as he lit candles of some sort around the circle. After making a bunch of markings all over me, he began the jutsu. A jolt of pain filled me as he ended his hand symbols and touched the mark, then again in less than 24 hours, my world filled with darkness and I passed out.

**~One Week Later…..~**

I woke up to the beeping of a hospital monitor, I looked around, the windows were drawn open and my privacy curtains were closed. I sat up on the bed, _***I got to start my training!* **_I thought as I silently jumped off the bed, found my clothes, and as I was about to slip out I ran into someone.

"Well glad to see your awake and okay now Suki." The grey/white haired man said as he patted my head, spun me around and led me back to my part of the room.

"Let me go train! Please? Um… what's your name?" I replied pouting.

"Call me Kakashi, and that's what I was here to tell you, you have to wait until your 13 to pass the academy, and then I will be your assistant trainer when you are not off on missions with your squad." He replied after a sigh.

"Why bother, I'm gonna train myself then if you guys are going to hold me back. If mommy and daddy were still alive, they would never let this happen!" I replied as I ran out the door tears filling my eyes.

"SUKI, WAIT!" Kakashi called after me as I ran away. I ran to my secret base, and covered the area with traps and made illusions so I wouldn't be found. I thought of my parents, and began to cry again, I missed them.


	2. Chapter 2

***this text*: Aki talking in my head**

Every other text is the same

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all, but Suki is strictly mine, if you sue for my Suki I'll sue back ;p

**Chapter 1: The beginning:**

*BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP*

*SMASH*

-1 hour later-

*BEEP BEEP…-**CLICK*

I open my eyes and look at my second clock, the one I didn't smash. 7:30. "OH MAN IM LATE!" I cry as I scramble to my feet and throw on my white t-shirt and my blue shorts. I rush out of my door and run as fast as I can to the academy. "OH CRAP! I FORGOT MY HEADBAND!" I yell again as I smack my head and turn and run back to my new apartment.

Yeah that's right, I said headband! Yesterday I surprisingly passed the academy's final test! ( :P ) I run into my room, grab my headband, and run out the door as I tie it on. So 2 days ago was the 7 year anniversary of my parent's death, I'll be sure to make them proud! Because I am now finally 13 so I can start my training to kill Orochimaru for what he has done!

I run to the academy, and make it right before Iruka gets there. "OH YEAH! NEW RECORD! MADE IT HERE IN ONE MINIUTE!" I yell confidently, too bad no one was listening to me, they had their eyes on Naruto and Sasuke….. KISSING! "OOOOOO! SEE AKI I TOLD YOU THAT THEY WOULD FINALLY REALIZE THEY LOVE EATCHOTHER!" I coo to Aki. She rolls her eyes and closes the book she was reading.

"Noooo it was an accident, dear, dear, didn't I told you whenever your late you miss out?" Aki replied, and then opened her book back up.

_***AWH DANG IT! Why does the world have to be so cruel!* **_I cry to myself as I'm punching the ground, but while I was doing that, Sakura beat the shit out of Naruto. Poor Naru, it's not your fault Sasuke is such a prick!

I slump to the back, where there is only one seat left, next to Kito. Kito had drop dead purple eyes and blue hair. I was always a chump for blue, Sasuke was okay to me before he gotten a fan club. Before then we were really good friends, but now he talks to no body, even though out of everyone in the class I understand him the most.

"Ass." I mutter under my breath.

"Did you just say that to me?" a shocked Kito asked me.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry! I was talking to myself about *whispers* Sasuke *regular talk* and how he didn't back Naruto up with the whole accident thing." Kito sighed annoyed at me now that he knew I wasn't talking to him.

"You know, I really hope were not in a group! You're pretty dumb!" Kito remarked to me.

"Heh. I would watch what I say, karma comes around." I reply, looking straight ahead.

"You know, never mind, I WANT to be in a group with you so you would have to see me every day!" Kito replied thinking he won. _***I actually wouldn't mind seeing Kito every day, he's a cutie! ( ;p )* **_I think to myself.

"OKAY CLASS CAN I GET YOUR ATTENTION?" Iruka calls out (paper in hand) looking around the class as it fell silent. "Okay good, now today your squad groups have been selected and I will be reading them off for you." He replied, then started reading off groups…

"Okay group 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." "WHY DO I HAVE TO BE WITH THAT LOSER?" Naruto replies annoyed and pointing at Sasuke. "SHUT UP NARUTO!" Sakura chimed in. "You guys are in a group together because you have the lowest scores Naruto, and Sasuke has the highest." Iruka says annoyed. The class laughs at this, _***poor Naruto ( ).* **_I think to myself. Iruka lists more squads, but no sound of my name.

"Okay, for our final squad - squad 12 – will be Aki Santo, Suki Kiwachi, and Kito Awati." Iruka said, waiting for any remarks from us.

"Um excuse me, why do I have to be in a group with Suki?" Kito asked throwing his hand up, knowing he wanted to embarrass me.

"Heh, that's easy. It's because Suki needs someone to keep her back while she attempts to do anything stupid when I'm not around." Aki replies from the front of the room.

"Thankkkks Aki." I reply sarcastically as I glare at the back of her head. ***Any time bitch! Oh and I know you like Kito, he's all yours!* **Aki replied in my head giving me a mental middle finger.

"Okay class, be back here this afternoon to meet your sensei's!" Iruka said, breaking my train of thought with Aki. I jump up from my seat, and go up to Aki. "Sooo whatcha wanna eat today?" I ask Aki.

Aki closes her book and looks up at me. "Were eating with Kito, and were gonna go to your place and you're gonna make us some food!" Aki said, knowing I would give in, because I love to cook.

"Ooooo okay!" I turn towards Kito. "Hey do you want to eat with us? It's on me!" I reply hoping for a yes. "No." He replied as he pushes past me and out the door.

"How rude of him." I reply pouting as Aki and I leave the classroom. When we walk out of the academy, I see Naruto asking if Sakura wanted to eat lunch together, say no, then ask Sasuke the same question. "*Cough cough* bitch *cough cough*" I say to myself as we past Sakura and Sasuke. I look back and see Sasuke looking at me shocked at what I said, and said no to her.

"That's karma." I sing out loud. Aki looks at me then lets out a friendly chuckle. "Well it's true!" I comment, she shakes her head yes in approval, her straight spiky hair bouncing, her red eyes glowing, and her mini fangs showing. That was the Aki that I loved, like a big sister I can never have.

"Jeez come on! I'm starving! Let's hurry to your house!" Aki complained rubbing her tummy as it growled at her.

"And don't forget your dogs too Aki, you don't want them to starve too!" I remark seeing them in her black jacket. "I tried to feed them but they only like the dog food you make!" She replies while they all look at me with puppy eyes. I sigh.

"Okay ill feed them too." I say, I quicken my pace, were close to my house. Once we get into my house I rush to my mini kitchen and begin cooking. 10 minutes of cooking I'm almost done, when someone knocks at the door. I set everything down and rush to open it because Aki and her doggies crashed on my couch, yeah there quick sleepers. I open the door and see the one person I didn't expect to see, Kito.

"Um hey." He says scratching his head and looking at my cooking apron then looking behind him, Aki made me wear the Lolita style one she made for me.

"Hi, you want to come in?" I ask as I step out of the way so he can enter. "Yeah thanks! And sorry for being mean earlier, is that lunch offer still up?" He asks looking around my apartment. "Yes it is, I actually made extra just in case!" I reply as I run to the kitchen and finish the food.

When I come back into the living room, Aki and her dogs are up and letting Kito pet them. "Lunch is ready!" I say as I bring the dogs their dishes first. "I'll be back with your food in a second." I say as I go back to the kitchen. I grab their two plates and bring them out. "Here" I say as I hand them the plates.

_***I don't want Kito knowing that I only made a little extra so all that's left is basically scraps!* **_I think to myself as I scoop up everything that's left over, it only filled half the plate. I go back into the living room and every ones chowing down on their food. _***At least they like it…* **_I say as I nibble on what's on my plate. Soon we all finish.

"Thanks Suki!" Kito and Aki say at the same time.

"Ha ha, thanks guys!" I thank, as my cheeks turn a light shade of red. "Alright, let's go back to the academy!" I say throwing the apron off and racing out the door with them behind me.

"WAIT UP JITTER BUG!" Aki calls from behind me. I slow down so they can catch up. I pull on my pouty face, "Slow pokes." I reply.

"Okay then race you there!" Kito says as he runs ahead. "CHEATER!" Aki and I call as we pick up speed.

Because of my super speed, of course I won ;). "Who's the cheater now…" Kito pouts.

"Not meeee." I say teasingly. "Okay now it's time to meet our sensei!" Aki says as we open the class door.

"Hello, I will be your instructor you 3. I'm sorry to tell you but you're late." Our new instructor replies. He was tall, had blond hair, black eyes, and he wore the usual style all Jonin wear. It was not Kakashi. I was kind of glad about that.

"I am so sorry sensei! I took too long to cook lunch for everyone! It's my fault were late!" I say bowing to him.

"HAHA! I got you! You guys are early! Well since you guys are here, let's get started!" he replies, patting me in the head. I make a grr sound and my eye twitches with annoyance.

"See how quick she is to take the blame?" Kito says jokingly to the sensei. The sensei laughs and we walk out of the classroom, me pouting in the back of the group. After walking on the walkway for a while, we stop at the hokage monument.

"So I want to get to know you guys, but I don't want to know too much, so let's start with little miss apology. And remember, don't share what you think is not important." He says, looking at me, I know exactly what he means.

I sigh. "Well my name is Suki Kiwachi, I love cooking, I was qualified to pass the academy at age 6, and I would do anything to save my friends, even if it costs my life." I say, not adding anything about that night.

"So anything huh?" the sensei asks. "Yes." I reply looking him into the eyes. "So how about you blue boy?" he asks Kito.

"Well my name is Kito Awati, and I hope to become a successful ninja and grow stronger as time goes by." He says, holding his head up high like he is so awesome. "Hmmm okay." The sensei remarks.

"And you red eyes?" he asks Aki. "I will only answer when you tell us about yourself first." She says, eager for answers.

"Well my name is Kinoto Jeroshi, I am a ninja trainer, and I always protect the people I'm closest to." He answers, looking right at me. "It's not my fault." I say, glaring at Kinoto. "What was that Suki?" He asks.

I tighten my fists. "It's. Not. My. Fault." I say louder and slower so he can here. The sensei and I glare at each other, while Kito looked confused.

" Any who, my name is Aki Santo, and I have great fighting skills, mainly to protect my main girl here." She says, pointing to me.

"Ok, I want all you guys to meet me here and 5:00am tomorrow." He says, still glaring at me. "Okay, I'll be leaving now, bye." I say as I use my teleport jutsu to my hideout that I still used for the past 7 years. I sat there, till it turned pitch black, throwing a kunai and the wall of my tree fort.

"I will prove to everyone that I will never allow Orochimaru to have me." I whisper to myself. "He will never have my family's power." I mutter.

I teleport home and find out that its 12 am, I have time to get 3 hours of sleep and then its training with Kakashi- sensei.

3:00 am.

*BEEP BEE-* *Click*

I didn't sleep at all. I just kept remembering Kinoto- sensei's dark eyes on me, accusing me of something I didn't do.

I throw on my clothes, where there was a knock on my door. I walk to the door and it's Kakashi, "Are you ready for morning training?" he asks, obviously he didn't sleep either. "Sure." I reply.

"Okay let's go Suki." He says, leading the way to the training grounds. It was silent on the way there, he didn't know why yet though. When we got to our grounds, we started a quick run. "Sensei?" I ask looking ahead.

"Yes?" he asks keeping his pace. "Do you think it's my fault that my parents are dead?" I ask not daring to look at him. He slows down, then stops; I turn back, and look at him. He looks at me, full of confusion and is at my side now.

"Who told you it was your fault?" he asks, I look away from him. "SUKI, WHO TOLD YOU THAT?" he yells shaking me. He stops shaking me.

"It doesn't matter, I just want to know if you do…" I say not looking him in the eyes. "No, I don't. You're like my own child to me; I'll never think that of you." He replies sadness in his voice.

"Okay." I say, and continue the running again. _***I need to find out who would say that to her..***_ Kakashi thought throughout the rest of the training time. "Hey, it's about 5:30 now, you should go and be on time to do that final test of yours." Kakashi says ending the training time. "What test..." I ask confused at what he just said. "It determines if your squad will continue or not, only 4 squads can go on and the rest is sent back to the academy." Kakashi replied looking shocked that my sensei didn't tell me.

"Of course he doesn't tell us…" I mumble to myself as I leave to go meet up with them. I made it on time, of course no one was there, so I was okay.

"Well, well. I guess that I have an early bird in my team." Kinoto sensei said from behind me.

"Yep." I replied keeping my guard up, I didn't like this guy. "Then how about we do some kunai training until they get here." Kinoto- sensei suggested.

I sighed. "Sure I guess." I reply. _***And so the new life begins. Get ready for me.* **_I think to myself as I pull my kunai out.


	3. Chapter 3

**This kind of text: flashbacks**

Same text type as last time

Disclaimer: don't own Naruto but Suki, Aki, Kito, and Kinoto are mine. Please no suing!

A/N: If you guys have any suggestions or anything please let me know! I just want to make all my readers happy!

**Chapter 2: Final test**

Kinoto chuckled to himself. "You think I will go easy on you?" he asked as he took out his own kunai himself.

"Hell no, I personally hope you go all out!" I call out, wanting to take out my steam from what seemed like a blaming hours ago. Soon Kinoto was out of sight. _***Good he isn't going to be.***_ I thought to myself as I threw my guard up.

**Kinoto's p.o.v**

_***She's smart. So she does understand that this isn't just because I want to train her. She needs to feel pain. To understand that there now is no turning back.***_ Kinoto thought as he watched Suki as she searched the area. She did not notice me perched up in the tree, staying still; she needed to find me first before any other training will happen. In a real ninja battle, the enemy will not jump out when asked; they will hide until they think the time is right to attack.

Suki looked up at the tree I was at, smiled and flicked me off. _***How did she find me?***_ I thought as my eye twitched in frustration. I did not even move at all, not even blinked, and just stared.

"I CAN SENSE WHEN PEOPLE ARE STARING AT ME SMARTIE!" Suki called up to me with the hugest smirk in her voice. _***Well it's time to get this started…***_ Kinoto thought as he jumped out of the tree.

**Suki's p.o.v**

_***Heh heh, he will never know that the reason why I knew he was there was because I could hear his thoughts.***_ I thought, smirking to myself proudly. Yeah, ever since Aki moved into the village I have found myself to be able to read minds. Aki told me it's because we have been so close to each other, were almost like sisters. We actually almost look alike other than her black pointy hair, her red eyes, and my blond wavy hair and my blue eyes.

**Flashback…**

**I sat in the back of the class, bored out of my mind. It's been 2 years since I declined the offer to take the test to get out of the Academy. Iruka was really upset with me, even though he knew that the hokage told me that I was not allowed to. I had the strength to. But nooooo.**

**My rant was interrupted by Iruka calling to the class that there is a new girl today and that her name was Aki. I moved my eyes from looking at the desk to the short spiky dark haired girl with demon red eyes. Her eyes locked on mine. **_***Well she looks cool.***_** I thought as our eyes locked with each other. She smiled bearing small fangs. "I wanna sit next to her!" Aki said pointing right at me.**

"**Aki, but there is no seat open next to her." Iruka said. I sat next to Kito and Sasuke, both ignoring me. Sasuke's hand shot up, "Yes Sasuke?" Iruka asked. "I will like to move to the other spot, so she can sit next to Suki." Sasuke said quietly. Anger filled me, we used to be best friends until a little bit ago. "Meanie." I pouted as he sat down in his new seat and Aki filled it.**

"**Hi I'm Aki!" she said as she sat down. **

"**Suki" I replied.**

**After our quick introduction it was a silent shortly and then after making a couple of jokes about Iruka's butt when he's writing on the board and random little pictures, we were instant friends.**

**End of flashback**

Kinoto jumped down in front of me, his kunai out, ready to strike. I chuckled. "Make your move…..sensei." I replied holding onto my kunai not breaking my eye contact. His eyes flicked away from mine. I think he was scared, I could see a little tremble in him.

"Bring it on." Kinoto replied, and jumped towards me kunai out. Kinoto tried to slash at me, and he pulled out another one and went towards my stomach. I seen this and pulled out a second kunai too and blocked it.

This went on until it was 6:00. We were out of breath, our breathing raggad from trying to slash each other. Our kunai skills almost matched perfectly. I had the slightest cut on my neck.

He was trying to fucking kill me. We heard the crack of twigs, and turned to see Kito staring at us in shock.

**Kito's p.o.v**

I wake up to the smell of my mom cooking some bacon. I rush down the stairs to see if it was true.

"Hey mom, what are you making?" I ask, my stomach growling from not eating dinner the night before, it was my punishment for coming home late.

"Bacon, eggs, and some toast." His mother replied, not looking at him. "Am I allowed to have some?" He asked, looking away from the food.

"No." She replied, a smirk in her voice.

My heart dropped as my stomach growled even more. "Okay mom, I have to meet up with my team today so bye." Kito said as he rushed out of his house. He wiped away any tears that showed up in his eyes, he needed to look strong.

I started running, running always put my hunger away. I thought of Aki and what she told me the other day.

**Flashback…**

**I just got home from finding out who was in my team. I walked into the house, "Hey mom, I'm just here for a quick lunch break." I replied as I waved to her and plopped down on the couch.**

"**Well sorry to tell you but I did not make any lunch. You will have to wait for dinner." Mom replied as she got up and went to her room. **_***Bitch***_**I thought as I got up and left the house. I walked to Suki's; she only lived a few blocks away. **

**Hoping the food offer was up, I knocked on her door. I heard pots clang and someone rush to the door. Suki opened it, "Um hey." I said scratching my head as I noticed that she was wearing a Lolita apron, it looked absolutely stunning on her. When I saw her I pictured her in a full Lolita outfit, I turned away to hide my blushing. **

"**Hi you want to come in?" She asked as she moved over, her hair got caught in the sun, her blond waves glistened.**

**I stepped into her house, "Yeah thanks! And sorry for being mean earlier, is that lunch offer still up?" I asked hopefully while I looked around her house.**

"**Yes it is, I actually made extra just in case!" She replied as she ran back to her kitchen, the bow of the apron looked extra cute. I walked into her living room to find Aki dead asleep on the couch, her dogs growled as I chuckled.**

**Aki snapped awake and sat up. "I knew you would show up." She said smugly. I looked at her in shock. "So how long has your mom been starving you?" Aki asked looking into my eyes. I looked down. "Since I started the Academy when I was 6." I replied sadly. "Whenever she doesn't feed you just come here and Suki would surely make you something, she loves to cook." Aki replied. Her dogs walked me and sniffed my hand. I petted them playfully.**

**Suki walked in the room with two dog bowls and gave them it. "I'll be back in a second with your guy's food!" She said as she left again and came back with two plates. She disappeared again and came back with only half a plate.**

_***I knew that she didn't really make extra.* **_**I thought as I began eating again.**

**End of flashback…**

I showed up at her house that night, but she was not there so I went home. _***I wonder if she is okay.***_ I thought as I reached our meeting point. I saw Suki and Kinoto- sensei kunai fighting, he nicked her neck. It seemed like he was actually trying to kill her. A sense of needing to protect her drove me crazy. I stepped forward, and stepped on a twig. _***Shit.***_ I thought as they turned to look at me.

**Suki's p.o.v**

Kinoto dropped his fighting stance. "Hello Kito, Suki and I were kunai training." Kinoto explained quickly. "Ohh." Kito replied, eyeing me. "Hey everyone!" Aki said running up to us too cheerfully. "Okay, let's get this started. We have met here today for your final test. If you complete the goal I will set then you and your squad will continue on as genin." Kinoto replied.

"Okay, what's the goal?" The three genin asked.

"You three will be having a scavenger hunt." He paused to look at us. "You need to find a fox mask, an acorn, and a kunai knife."

"Well that sounds easy!" Kito responded smugly.

"You think so?" Kinoto asked. "Duhh." Kito replied.

"Okay, well all these items are being held by my clones all around the village. They have an armband on that are your eyes colors. You have to battle your three clones and report back here with the items you have. Oh and they have specific markings on each so I will know if you just got 3 different of those items and brought them back. I will give you until 11:00am, after that you have failed."

We all stared at each other, nodded, and looked back to our sensei. "Were ready." I said.

"Okay let's get started…. GO!" Kinoto said as we all disappeared towards the village.

_***This is soooo gonna be easy!***_ I thought as I ran through the village. Since Aki and I are connected to each other in our head if we see Kinoto clones that are the other of ours we can tell each other and go over there.

I searched for 10 minutes when I found one, and he had a blue armband on. _***Okay, here we go!***_ I thought as I pulled out my kunai. I jumped down on his back, and held on to his back. "This is what you get for nicking my neck earlier!" I said as I slit Kinoto's clone's neck.

He poofed away, leaving an acorn with an engraved mark on it. "Now all I need is a fox mask and a kunai knife!"

**Aki's p.o.v**

I poofed away from everyone, and squatted on my knees on a house. _***It's time for me to use my secret weapon.***_ I thought as I whispered my forbidden jutsu. My red eyes began to glow, and I searched through the town looking for the chakra level of Kinoto's clones.

I saw one that looked distinctive, extra bright than the others, and then I realized why. Suki's chakra level was there too. I looked further, and then the clone was gone. I smiled, _***Good Suki-chan.* **_Aki thought happily.

I looked through the town and spotted only 7 more, that must mean that Kito found one of his. I jumped down and I found all of Suki's clones. I thought about telling her, but that would be cheating, so I kept it to myself ( ;p ).

I'm going to pay for it later, but it's for her well being! I looked around and found one of my clones. He was way too easy for me to beat, so I wasn't surprised to just find an acorn. _***I think the hardest objects are with the most powerful clones. I guess we will have to see.***_ I thought to myself as I went onto the next clone.

**Kito's p.o.v**

_***A stupid acorn!***_ I thought as I picked it up, shoved it into my pocket, and started running again.

I searched around, and then found another one. This clone had more padded clothes on, and was on his guard. It was obvious this one was stronger than the one before. _***Damn.***_ I thought as I jumped out in front of him kunai in hand.

"Even though I am a clone, I will NOT go easy on you." Stated the clone as he pulled out his kunai and lunged to Kito. Kito chuckled. The clone slashed him. *POOF*

"Wrong one Kinoto." Replied Kito from above of him. The clone looked up instantly and blocked kito's lunge attack. Kito chuckled again, then poofed away. He was behind him now, and he quickly began doing jutsu signs. "Ground collapse jutsu!" Called Kito as the clone sank into the ground and poofed away.

_***That wasn't so hard."**_ Snickered Kito as he dug for his prize, it was the fox mask.

**Suki's p.o.v**

I just finished my battle with my second clone, I found the fox mask. I smiled to myself as I used my shrinking jutsu to my fox mask so I can place it in my pocket.

"Hello Suki, I have been looking for you." replied Kinoto. I turned around and noticed that it was not a clone.

"What did you do to my last clone?" I asked eyeing my sensei suspiciously.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys that when you guys are all on your last clone I replace them with me, because the clones were obviously too easy for you guys." Kinoto said, with a devilish smile on his face.

_***Oh shit. Hopefully those two get here soon…* **_I thought to myself as I prepared myself for my second "battle" with him. "So the training earlier was just to see how good I was with just a kunai then." I say, eyeing the grin on his face.

"Exactly right." He says as he pulls out his kunai.

_***Here we go again!* **_I think to myself as I lunge to him.

**Aki's p.o.v**

***Aki, Kinoto has the last items; he got rid of his clones, get here now! I'm holding him off until you and Kito get here, we NEED a plan!* **Suki's distress signal ranged in my head. I could tell she wasn't joking, because in your head emotions are broadcasted loudly.

I searched for Kito, because we needed him. I still had my secret weapon in use so I found him quickly. Kito was shocked to see me so quickly in the day. "Can't explain but Kinoto has the last of your items and Suki is fighting him right now until we get there so come on!" I yell towards Kito, who nods his head and follows me to Suki's location.

Once we saw them, Kinoto knocked Suki's kunai out of her hand; she was too shocked so she didn't have time to pull her second one out. Kinoto lunged to her again and was getting ready to strike. Kito and I poofed next to Suki, my kunai blocking Kinoto's and Kito's at his throat. Suki Showed up behind Kinoto and had the kunai to his throat too.

**Suki's p.o.v.**

"Surrender the kunai's to us or else." I said looking our sensei in the eyes. Kinoto chuckled nervously.

"Okay you guys win." replied the sensei as he pulled out our final items and dropped them on the ground. Kito went to go reach for his. "Kito wait." I warned.

"Enemies don't surrender this easily." I say putting my guard back up. Kinoto chuckled again, this time lower and evil.

"Caught on quickly huh?" replied Kinoto still chuckling. All our grips tightened. Then it was a blur, Kinoto ducked down, knocked Kito off him who went flying and slammed on the ground. Kinoto used his kunai to make Aki fly back and turn towards me, kneed me in the stomach, slammed me on the wall and pulled his Kunai on my neck.

I looked to my comrades. "Take your scavenger items and run!" I called to them. Kito nodded, but Aki stood there. "Aki, did you hear me? GO!" I yelled, she shook her head no. "JUST DO IT!" I scream. Aki turns to grab her kunai and grabs mine too. She tosses it to me and I catch it.

I smile to Kinoto. "I got all my scavenger items." I say smugly. Kinoto looks at me, and then lets me down from the wall. Kito and Aki showed up to my side.

"Your right." He looks to Aki and Kito and back me. "Congratulations young ones, you are officially genin." replied Kinoto.

Aki and I looked to each other and squealed. Kito rolled his eyes and Kinoto chuckled.

"Come on let's celebrate!" I call as a start walking towards my house.

"Where are we going?" Kinoto asked us as Kito and Aki started walking too.

"My place of course!" I reply over my shoulder.

"She seriously is the best cook ever!" commented Aki and Kito. Kinoto raised an eyebrow at Kito, not knowing that he ate there just the day before. Kinoto sighed.

"We'll just have to see for that!" replied Kinoto as he joined his squad in their walk.

About 20 minutes later we reached my apartment. Kinoto looked around the apartment, not surprised at what he saw.

I instantly went to the kitchen, and started to cook the perfect lunch. Soon I heard the door open then close. "Who's here?" I call from the kitchen. "Just my doggies!" Aki calls from the living room.

"Oh okay!" I call and get back to work. When I finish I pull all the plates I have out and filled all of them up. I came into the kitchen and let them know lunch was ready, next thing I know I'm trampled by Aki's dogs.

"Dammit, Damien and Seth! What did I tell you about trampling Suki!" Aki yelled as she pulled her dogs off me. I sit up and wipe the dog slobber off me, "No it's okay! Oh and have you seen Bunbun anywhere?" I ask as I get up.

"Oh she's sleeping in her bed!" Aki replied. I felt bad, I forgot about poor Bunbun yesterday.

"Bunbun are you hungry?" I call into my room. I hear some crashes and then Bunbun hops out; she jumps on my head, her big floppy bunny ears hanging on the sides of my head.

When I come back, everyone's eating, _***I don't want this day to ever end***_ I happily think to myself as I feed Bunbun and munch on my plate.


	4. Chapter 4

Same text as last time ;p

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but Suki, Aki, Kito and Kinoto are severely mine.

A/N: I know I just started this story and everything, but a lot of things are crazy inspiring me at the moment, soooo I'm going to be nice and keep this story going until it's time for the crazyness action to pop up, where the plot and stuff will be completely made up by me (with wonderful inspiration by jodiexluvsxanime) and will not follow some of the Naruto saga, at some parts I may choose to be nice and include some yaoi for my wonderful female readers out there, why? Because it's good for the soul of course! And if anyone has suggestions, I will love to comply! Okay I talked enough; let's get this fierce party started! :D

**Chapter 3: The first REAL mission**

It's been months since we have been qualified to be true ninja 'HAIL YEAH!' But of course, we have very dumb missions. There the easiest ones and it's obvious that the whole fucking village that is not a ninja IS LAZIER THAT A SACK OF POTATOS! Why is that? Because US the ninjas are doing what the village civilians should be doing THEMSELVES. Were supposed to PROTECT them not WORK in their lawns.

"*Clears throat* SENSAI? Why do we have to do this? It's too boring!" I call childishly at my station of the bushes we were trimming, a pout stuck on my face. Kinoto sighed; he obviously gets that question constantly.

"We have to do these types of…missions because you guys are genin. Plus you guys are not really that skilled…." Kinoto trailed off as we all cut in.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT SKILLED YOU BASTARD?" all of us 'unskilled' genin asked.

I shot up to my feet from where I was. "Come on guys, were gonna go complain to the hokage!" I call as I start towards where I believe his location is.

"Wrong way Suki!" Aki sing/called to me.

"Oh oops!" I call to Aki, sticking my tongue out as I ran back.

Kinoto sighed, once again. "Let's go I guess." as he trailed behind us, his hands on the back of his head, and a piece of hay in his mouth. I looked over my shoulder, and saw that Kinoto was trailing behind._** *Such a slow poke.***_ I thought to myself as I slowed my pace so he can catch up.

"You're too slow." I pouted, arms crossed. Kinoto chuckled

"Well that's because you have a great strength in speed." Kinoto remarked, tilting his head to the sky, with a smug look on his face. I glared at him. _***Is he saying I'm so fast because I'm a runner?***_ I thought to myself as me eyebrow twitched annoyingly.

"UGH! You guys are the slowest people in the village!" Aki screamed to us, almost 150ft away from us.

"It's sensei's fault!" I scream back pointing towards Kinoto.

Kinoto chuckled, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Well then I guess lets catch up to them." He mumbled as he saluted me and ran ahead.

"CHEATER!" I call as I run ahead of HIM this time. _***Ha ha. I WIN!***_ I thought smugly as I had my hand on my hips, head up in the air and the biggest 'I win' face on.

We finally reached the hokage's office. I burst through the door. "Hokageeee I want to have a more action filled mission!" I whined as I sat on the floor, daring them that I won't get up until I get a yes.

The hokage sighed and rubbed his temples. "If I let you guys go on a higher mission, you will corporate with your sensei?" The hokage asked looking at all of us.

"Of course!" I replied, shooting up from where I was with my fist in the air. Aki and Kito agreed from behind me. The Hokage looked at us.

"Okay, you guys will be traveling to the village hidden in the caves. You will be protecting the villagers as they rebuild their homes. Something has been destroying them, and you guys need to find out what." the Hokage remarked, as he handed Kinoto the directions, and went back to his paperwork.

"You guys have an hour to pack for 2 weeks, meet me at the gates then." Kinoto told us, and after he was finished and we gave a quick nod he poofed away. I rushed home and packed mine and Bunbun's stuff quickly.

"Come on Bunbun! Were going on a REAL mission so no lazy business anymore!" I hollered as I was about to walk out the door. I heard some bangs from our room and she burst out, hopping happily to me. I opened the door and began to walk out, Bunbun jumped on my head. _***Good bunny, now I know how Kiba feels with his little pup.* **_I thought as I walked towards the gate of the village.

As usual again, I was the first to arrive. I sighed and sat on my backpack. "Um, Suki why are you here?" A familiar voice that I haven't heard in months asked. I looked up, and saw Sasuke there.

"Well, I sort of complained to the Hokage that I wanted to go on a more adventure packed mission, so my squad is going to the village hidden in the caves. Why are you here anyway?" I asked looking back down, to hide my shock.

"Naruto did the same thing…that loser." Sasuke replied, sitting down in front of me.

"OH SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE" Sakura called not that far away, waving excitedly, acting like he loves her.

"Oh great…" Sasuke and I said at the same time, rolling our eyes at her. Sakura saw me, and slowed her pace, she walked up to us.

"Why is she here?" Sakura asked, pointing towards me, obviously jealous that Sasuke was talking to me not her, when he would barely mutter anything.

"Did what Naruto did." I said happily.

"What DID I do?" Naruto asked, curious of why we said his name, with a huge bulging backpack on him.

"I complained to the Hokage about getting a better mission, and heard that you did too." I replied looking at him happily.

"So YOU were the one he was mumbling about when we asked him!" Naruto said, scratching his head and mumbling how he didn't get there first.

"Okay let's go guy-""YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi chuckled, but that halted. "Suki, why are you here?" Kakashi asked me curiously, eyeing my backpack. "How do YOU know Suki?" Kakashi's genins asked him. Kakashi chuckled again as they accused him and scratched his head.

"Well, I did what Naruto did, so here I am, waiting for my team!" I replied awkwardly as Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke looked from me back to Kakashi.

"Suki you're early again!" Kinoto replied as he walked towards me, not aware of Kakashi looking at him. Why? Because I told Kakashi how I got the scar on my face a month ago. How did that happen? Kinoto and I had another "kunai training" session.

"You shouldn't be harming your squad group like that." Kakashi remarked, looking at my scar.

"What are you talking about?" Kinoto asked. Sakura and Naruto looked at me, confused.

"YEAH, look! It's right under her eye!" Naruto remarked, about an inch from my face. I turned red at the attention I didn't want. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's head and pushed him back from me. "OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR SASUKE?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Dummy, can't you see that you're in her space?" Sasuke said, with an annoyed look on his face._** *Why does he care?***_ I thought annoyed, my eyebrow twitched with frusteration.

"Ooooooo what's going on here? Sensei's giving each other a death glare, Sasuke and Naruto yelling at each other and Sakura looking at Suki's face? DRAMA! Looks like I missed something this time!" Aki cooed as her and Kito came up to us.

"YOU DON'T GO AROUND HARMING PEOPLE, ESPECIALY SOMEONE THAT HAS ALREADY A LOT OF THINGS GOING ON!" Kakashi yelled to Kinoto, his grey hair flaring.

"ARE YOU HER SENSEI? I THOUGHT SO. I WILL TREAT **MY** GENIN HOW **I** WANT!" Kinoto yelled back.

"Can we leave now?" I said, interrupting the feud, getting to my feet. Everyone turned to look at me, but all they saw was the red scar on my face, and it will stay like that. No one replied to me. I shrugged my shoulders, and began to walk out of the village. Someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. Aki began studying my face. "WHAT?" I ask scared of what might have happened.

"It's glowing, and bleeding again." Aki mumbled wiping her finger on my face and then showing me the glowing blood. Kakashi walked up behind me, pulled down the neckline of my shirt, and pulled my hair up. I could feel him tense up, and he didn't loosen his grip on my hair.

"What are you looking at?" Kinoto and Sasuke asked at the same time. Kakashi snapped back from his shock and put back how I had my neck line and hair. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Nothing important. Come on, let's go now." Kakashi said, now leaving the village because the man they needed to protect or something just showed up. We trailed behind them until it was our leaving point.

"Good luck guys!" I replied, as I waved them bye. I didn't hear any reply, so I soaked into the silence my squad and I had. Aki is the only one my age that knows I have the mark, so she knew exactly what Kakashi was looking at. I'm pretty sure that Kinoto does not know.

**13 hours later…**

We reached the first resting spot on our 3 day journey to the village in the caves. Kinoto assigned who will get the food, get the water, and get wood that's burnable. Aki was to collect the water, Kito was doing the wood, and that left me with the food. _***Good thing I came prepared!***_ I thought as I pulled out a tiny little sack with the word **food** bolded on it. I did a hand jutsu. "Enlarge jutsu!" I called. The pouch poofed to a huge tent I stuffed with food.

I walked into my food tent and pulled out the many things I needed to make fresh soup. I left I note, "gone fishing, WARNING: THE FOOD TENT IS TRAPPED, IF YOU WALK IN I WILL KNOW AND I WILL LET YOU DIE. See you guys later. –Suki"

Kinoto left the camp to go set up traps as I left to go fish, he read the note and chuckled. But he remembered to put it back before he left.

I finally reached the river that seemed like it was forever away. I pulled out my Kunai and waited for some random edible fishy to happily swim by. *Shank* "Got one!" I called to myself triumphantly. But I quickly got back to my concentration.

**10 fishes later…**

"Ah that should be enough for them!" I called out loud as a walked back, carrying the fish. I watched where I was walking for any traps and soon reached back at the camp. I threw all the stuff in the pot at the newly build up fire after a cut everything up and put some water in it.

"Shrink jutsu!" I called as the food tent shrunk back into the little pouch. _***Good, they listened to my note.***_ I thought as I stuffed it into my backpack. I concentrated on cooking again, when it was finished, Kinoto arrived back from trap setting, and Kito arrived with more wood to burn.

"AH, I'M STARVED!" Kito stated as he sat down and instantly dug into the soup I made. Everyone else did the same, grunting happily at it.

"You caught the best fishy!" Aki replied mouth stuffed.

"All thanks to my little Bunbun!" I stated, petting my little bunny as she happily ate some ramen that I saw her take from Naruto earlier. "You're so sneaky! He's going to freak out when he finds on missing!" I scolded her. She just looked up at me innocently; I couldn't stand her cuteness so I just picked her up and hugged her happily.

After everyone ate, we began having our post's to keep a look out while the rest sleeps. It went from Aki, to me, to Kito, and then to Kinoto and the shifts lasted up to 4 hours each. I decided to stay up with Aki so I could train a little bit. It was just the basic push-ups, sit-ups, crutches, and crouches. I've been usually doing that every day with my training with Kakashi, he told me that my running could increase greatly and maybe one day I can be as fast as the green jumpsuit guy.

Aki came up to me, "Suki it's been 4 hours, it's your post now, but don't let that creepy glowing scar get you noticed!" Aki said poking it, luckily it stopped bleeding. Nothing really happened for my 4 hours, just a couple of rustling of leaves from animals, and the light crackle of the fire.

"Kito, wake up." I said in Kito's ear as I shook him awake.

"One minute mommy…" Kito trailed off and turned over.

"Mommy's not here bitch." I said louder in his ear.

Kito grumbled then got up and opened his eyes. "Holy shit your scar scared me! It needs to stop glowing!" He scream/whispered. I glared at him.

"Yeah, that makes me feel great of how I look." I reply sarcastically as I jack his sleeping bag and lay in his.

"Why do you have to sleep in mine?" Kito grumbled as he gets up.

"Because it's warm!" I reply happily as I drift to sleep. I half wake up as I feel someone snake into the sleeping bag with me and cuddle to my space heater self.

"Cold?" I quietly mumble.

"Y-yeah." Kito silently replied

"That's why I took your sleeping bag; it's like a blanket inside so I stay warm." I replied as I snuggled in a little bit and fell back asleep.

I woke up again to someone moving my hair up, I slapped the hand back. "If I wanted you to see it I would have let you." I mumbled, looking up at a startled Kinoto. Kito moved next to me, "You don't want him waking up and asking questions do you?" I asked as I watched Kinoto go back to his post.

As I fell back asleep, Kito hugged me in his sleep; I went stiff, then relaxed. I can punch him tomorrow when he's awake to feel it. I fell into my sleep.

**Dream…**

**I was running, running from something I didn't know. It was unknown to me. But I know that it was at night. I ran to wait for whatever I was running from, but it didn't show up. I turn to run, but it attacked me.**

I sprang awake, breathing heavily. Kito rustled next to me and got up too. "Are you okay?" Kito asked, looking at me. I shook my head yes. Then Aki giggled. I glared towards her.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked Aki. She was sitting on a tree branch, swinging her legs, and looking at us.

"For about an hour, but you guys were so cute cuddled together, I didn't want to wake you." Aki said winking at us. I blushed.

"Nothing happened." I mumbled.

"Yeah I know!" Aki responded, sticking her tongue out at us. Kito and I glared at Aki.

"Ok, it's time to pack up, and go on our way to the village, only 2 more days." Kinoto stated as he grabbed all his things.

**2 days later…**

"Ah, finally we got here!" I said happily as we checked into the local hotel. After we put our stuff in our room, we went to go report to the one who created the mission. We walked around the town, until we found a very huge and old looking building. We walked in the building, and we walked into a huge cloud of incense smoke. Kinoto wiped it away from his face, and walked further into the room.

An old man was sitting in a chair, "I have been waiting for you, but I thought you would be higher ninja." the old man replied looking at all of us. We just smiled and let Kinoto do the talking.

"What do you need us to do sir?" Kinoto asked the old man.

"I'm pretty sure that you guys have been notified that something has been destroying the village." said the old man.

"Yes, we were informed of that." Kinoto replied. The old man nodded.

"Well, people are also being killed too, manly good folk like you that are showing up here just to help." The old man remarked, eyeing us. "Keep an eye on that one." He replied, pointing a shaky finger at me.

"Me?" I asked pointing to myself. He nodded.

"You have been having nightmares for the past couple days have you." The old man remarked. This time I nodded. "It was the exact same with my granddaughter." He said.

"Be careful young child." The old man said as we began to leave. I nodded again before I disappeared into the cloud of incense smoke.

The day was already late, so we walked back to the hotel and went to our room. I didn't notice earlier but there was only one bed. I glared at Kinoto. "MINE!" I screamed as I jumped on the bed got under the blankets, and knocked out.

I woke up to someone breathing on me, and found that everyone found a way to fit on the bed, well except for Kinoto, he was snoring on the floor. I looked to see who it was, but it was too dark to see, but then whoever it was moved and snaked me into a hug. I knew it was Kito again, and now I owed him 2 punches since I forgot 2 days ago.

**Dream…**

**I feel back asleep, only to be woken up by a growl on my side of the bed. "W-whose t-there?" I stuttered. I was answered by another growl. I sprang up, and jumped out of the bed. It felt like fangs sank into my leg, I screamed out in pain. But I was getting dragged away. I was getting dragged next to Kinoto, who was dead asleep, I grabbed his leg.**

**Kinoto sprang awake, kunai in hand and stabbed me where I was grabbing him. I screamed out in pain again.**

**End of dream…**

"Suki! Wake the fuck up! You're screaming!" I was startled awake by Kito shaking me back and forth. I breathing was raggad. Kito and Aki stared at me in horror; Kinoto was at the door apologizing to our room neighbors.

"It almost got me. It almost got me. It almost got me." I repeated, as I shook, and rocked back and forth. Aki crawled to me, and put me into a tight hug.

"It's okay Suki, that wolf didn't get you, we won't let it." Aki whispered to me.

"H-how d-did y-you know i-it was a w-wolf?" I stuttered, looking at Aki.

"We were dreaming what you were dreaming, but we were sleeping, we were subconsciously watching you get taken away." Aki answered. I looked at Kito, he nodded.

"I had the same dream you had 2 nights ago too." Kito trailed off.

"Hmmm, I want at least one of you guys to sleep in the same bed with me." I paused. "NOT like that. To stop the wolf thing from taking me." I stated, looking at Kito and Aki.

"Agreed." Kito and Aki replied together.


	5. Chapter 5

Same usual text xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah blah blah, Suki is mine, Kito is mine, Aki is mine, you be mine? Lmfao had to say it xD

A/N: Love you guys ;) I'm still new to this whole fan fiction stuff because I was never able to read on the website T.T Evil old piece of poop phone! *clears throat* Anywhoo, I'm here now so I am glad to know that some of you guys are liking the story I've been trying to update ASAP but it's hard to when I'm always at my dad's. =. = I don't write there, why? I don't want some creeper I'm related to looking at what I write. Why? Because I swear, and I'm not going to as my dad says, "Clean it up." … I just realized that sounds wrong o.o … lmao I apologize for ranting… shank yous very much for reading :3

**Chapter 4: The living dream, the dream demon**

It was the next day, I was too afraid to fall back asleep after that dream. Plus, I wanted my comrades to get at least some sleep and quit worrying about me. So I just sat up on the floor in the corner, thinking. I kept my eyes locked on the floor. My leg has been burning since the dream attack; I was waiting for the sun to leek into the cave village to find out what was wrong with it.

**1 hour of silently sitting later…**

I looked up towards the window I was sitting under; light began to leak into the room. I scooted into the light, and rolled up my pant leg and looked. Marks of wolf teeth pierced my skin, I stared in awe, the bite was glowing, similar to my slash on my face, and I'm pretty sure the mark on the back of my neck/shoulder was too. "Shit." I muttered under my breath. Aki began to stir on the bed. She sat up, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Suki, what's wrong?" Aki asked me.

"Nothing…" I muttered as a pulled down my pant leg.

"Bitch, you know I can read you mind. You can't hide ANYTHING from me." Aki stated as she got up off the bed and sat next to me on the floor. She pulled up my pant leg. "Something is going on with you. Do you think it has something to do with the curse mark on your neck?" Aki asked me, pulling my pant leg down and looking at my neck.

"What does it look like?" I asked Aki as she looked at it.

"The symbols….the ones circling the mark. There, moving. Towards and away the mark." She whispered as now she stared in awe.

"Is there something wrong with the mark?" I whispered back, fear filling me.

"Y-yes. It's glowing purple." Aki stuttered, still looking at it. She snapped out of her trance and fixed how I hid the mark.

"Maybe there's something inside me, and the curse mark is trying to get it out?" I asked to myself, Aki just stared at me.

"That's would make sense, maybe that's why Orochimaru bit you so long ago." Aki mumbled petting my head. I heard her whisper something about me being her poor little sister but I blew it off. Aki soon stopped petting my head.

We slid back to the wall and sat in silence, waiting for the sleepy heads to wake up from there deep sleep. It seemed like forever until Kinoto started to stir awake. He sat up from his place on the floor, and scratched the back of his head while looking around the small room. I was pretty sure he forgot where he was.

He rose from his spot, unaware of us sitting behind him against the wall. He was just wearing boxers; we stared at our sensei's unseen muscles as he walked to the bathroom and shut the door gently. Aki and I giggled at each other when we heard our sensei in the bathroom complain about our disappearance. He walked out of the door when he was finished doing whatever, and hasn't looked up at us yet.

_***Dummy, he's going to scare himself.***_ I thought to myself.

***I know! Just stay still! It's going to be soo hilarious!* **Aki sent to my head.

We watched Kinoto rummage through his clothes bag, still grumpily mumbling to himself about us being irresponsible for not leaving a note for him. He found a change of clothes and set them on the bed, as he turned to close his pack he looked towards the wall we were on.

When he noticed we were sitting there looking at him he jumped like a cat and landed on the peacefully sleeping Kito on the bed, startling him awake. "HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR SENSEI!" Kito yelled, pissed that his sleep was rudely ended. Aki and I burst out laughing. Then we cut into business.

After Kito and Kinoto got ready for the day, we were all set to investigate everything. We traveled to the houses of the people that disappeared. They repeatedly said things about the strange dreams they were having, and they would wake up with strange marks from their dreams.

Kinoto concluded that the best thing to do is to use me as bait, and the squad to sleep in the same spot with me so they can follow me to where everyone is located, and to help fight off whatever it was.

It was the next night, sensei made us train extra hard today so we will fall asleep faster and kill whatever it is faster. I crawled into the tent we decided to set up; we assumed that everyone will be together so they will all dream the same dream. Out of exhaustion, I passed out quickly. But before I did, I could feel the huddling of my team to me, surely hoping I will be protected.

**The dream begins…..**

**I'm startled awake** **from the familiar growl from the night before. I swung open my eyes to the darkness and sat up. I looked towards Kito, who was hugging me again. I punched him in the side as hard as I can 3 times; it was time to pay him back. "Ow! What was that for!" Kito yelled as he stood up. "Wait, I'm up in your dream, and I FELT that!" Kito said.**

**I heard a second growl and claws scratching onto the earthy ground outside the tent. I grew stiff. The familiar wolf, now 2x bigger ripped open the tent and pounced on me, once again biting onto my leg and dragging me away. Kito looked towards Aki and slapped her in the face and startled awake, and then punched Kinoto in the stomach, waking him up too. **_***Shoulda kicked him in the balls….* **_**I thought as the pissed off wolf monster pulled me away.**

**Aki, Kito, and Kinoto tracked behind as the wolf dragged me. I let myself get dragged, but my ankle was searing in pain. It was hard to not call out in pain, but I held it in by biting down hard in my lower lip. We soon reached a pitch black cave, where the wolf almost knocked me out by dragging my head into a rock.**

**The wolf dropped my ankle and lifted me up by biting my shoulder and then nuzzling behind my back to hold me up. I heard a dark chuckle. Suddenly, a pair of yellow eyes pierced into my vision. I shivered, but looked back into the eyes. The owner of the eyes stepped out of the shadow of the cave, and into the moonlight shining into the cave lightly.**

"**Hello, I've finally got you here Suki." The old man that we talked to before said, but this time he was younger then before and his eyes sunk deep within his eyes.**

"**Yeah and? You're just an old geezer. You don't scare me." I stated as I glared. The old guy chuckled.**

"**Yeah I am aware of that, but I know you're scared of that." The geezer said, motioning towards the wolf thing that growled from holding me up. I narrowed my eyes.**

"**What do you want with me?" I asked more than curious.**

"**I want your youth." He hissed at me. He snapped his fingers, and the wolf suddenly jolted from behind me, causing me to fall. The wolf then pounced on me, snapping at my face, as the old man began doing hand signs.**

"**NOW!" I called out of the cave, wolf still on me snapping. But no one came in. Not so long later, Bunbun came bouncing into the cave, with the most determined face she ever had on. I sighed in relief and did our secret jutsu hand sign. "Demon transform jutsu!" I called as Bunbun poofed into smoke behind me. She began to form, this was her original form. She grew as high as me, her coat color changing drastically to a pitch black with gray slashes. Her eyes turned into a blood red, and her buck teeth into razor sharp fangs. She snarled, digging her newly formed claws into the cave floor.**

**Bunbun pounced onto the snarling wolf on top of me, that was trying to bite my face off. The wolf flew off of me, but before I could get up to my feet, the geezer took the wolfs position. One hand was choking me and the other was above his head, with a purple glow illuminating off of it. He slammed his palm onto my chest, the illumination sinking into my skin. Pain rushed through my body. I yelled out a blood curdling scream, and only then did my team come in to rescue me.**

**When they got the now young geezer off of me it was too late, he already drained some of my age, making me appear as 20. Bunbun finished off the wolf (that turned out to be a very advanced clone) and poofed back to normal. She hopped to me, and whimpered at my new state.**

**Kinoto ordered me to return to the tent, even though how much times I refused, as Aki and Kito took turn beating the shit out of the man. I walked back to the camp, and waited for them to arrive too. It was around 2:30 when they came back and we drug into the tent, laid back down, and went to "sleep."**

**Dream ends…**

I startled awake, breathing heavily. I lifted my body up, my shoulder stung. I looked towards Aki, who had a fresh cut on her arm. _***I guess last night was for real.***_ I thought to myself as I got to my feet, limping on the leg I was dragged from, and went out of the tent. By how the sun was, it was only 6:30. We slept in late.

I sighed, and began to make a fire for the breakfast I was going to make for my squad who saved my life the night before. I made something I barely made, bacon. The first one up was Kito. He rubbed his eyes, which were still closed, then opened them and glanced at me. A couple moments later he gave me a double take. "Shit, last night WAS real!" Kito said, he eyes bugging out of his face.

"What?" I asked worried. He shook his head.

"You'll find out later." He said and squatted next to the fire, staring eagerly at the bacon. When it was done I threw pieces of bacon on a plate and handed it to him. He happily ate what I gave him. Soon Aki and Kinoto filed out of the tent. Aki now had a patch on her wound. They both opened their eyes tiredly and looked at me obviously shocked.

"Shit. We were too late." Aki muttered, coming up to me and squeezing my face. Kinoto looked at me wide eyed.

"What? Now I KNOW something is wrong with me!" I yelled not knowing what happened.

"Remember last night?" Aki asked. I nodded yes. "Well, he used his aging jutsu on you and took 7 years from you, causing you to age to 20 and him to become 7 years younger." Aki said, cutting straight to the point. That was one reason why I liked her; she went straight to the point.

I was in shock. Now I was the oldest one in the class, and I was just a genin! "SHIT!" I yelled as I punched the nearest tree, when I punched it, it toppled over. After they calmed me down and they finished their breakfast, I refused to eat now, we decided to check on the village. When we got there they said our mission was completed and we could now leave the village.

It took 4 days for the trip back, but we were trill early to arrive back into the village. When we got back, we informed the hokage that we finished out mission and he asked to speak to Kinoto and I privately. I knew it was because of my current state.

"Suki, I am sorry to inform you that the jutsu that was used on you is irreversible. You will have to stay 20 and keep aging from now on. I understand your birthday is next week. So that will make you 21 legally." The hokage said, obviously not fond that a supposed to be teenager was just forcefully skipped to 20 years of age. I sighed, understanding.

I listened to them talk briefly with each other and then Kinoto finally left. I had to ask the hokage something. "Uhm, hokage?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"Yes?" he replied looking at me.

"Is squad 7 back from their mission yet?" I asked hoping they were, I needed to talk to Kakashi. The hokage nodded yes.

"Do you know their condition?" I asked, making sure they were okay.

"Nothing too serious, well, for Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. Sasuke got pretty banged up." The hokage stated. I really didn't care about Sasuke's condition.

"They only have a few cuts and small things like that. Oh and Kakashi told me to tell you to meet him as soon as you get back. He said that he will be at the coffee shop everyday and 2 pm and wait for you there. It's 1:30 now so you can go meet up with him." The hokage informed me, and then dismissing me. I walked out of the door, I didn't really want Kakashi to see the state I was in, but at least my cuts didn't glow anymore.

When I got there it was 1:45 pm. So I went inside of the shop and ordered a tea. I slowly sipped it as I waited for the grey haired ninja to arrive. Surprisingly, at 2:00 pm, there he was, walking into the shop and sitting at the counter. I sighed and got up from where I was sitting. I walked up to Kakashi, and tapped his shoulder. He lightly spun around and looked at me.

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Kakashi asked me, looking at me curiously. I looked at the ground.

"Yeah, you do. It's Suki. I kinda got caught in a life draining jutsu on my mission." I said, totally embarrassed at myself. He shook his head understanding my situation.

"Ah I see. How old did this person make you?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"20, so since it's my birthday next week I will be 21." I replied, now blushing while Kakashi stared wide eyed at me.

"Have you told the hokage about your situation?" Kakashi asked me, getting up from his seat. I paid for my tea and then we left to go on a walk around the village.

"Yes, once we arrived back in the village we went to talk to him." I replied, easily keeping the walking pace because now my legs were longer than a couple days ago.

"And what did he said about your age situation?" Kakashi asked me, trying to keep the conversation up.

"Well it's irreversible. So he told me that I will have to continue living my life at the age I am now." I sighed, as I looked at the clouds. I suddenly bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going." Mumbled an annoyed Kiba as he rubbed his head.

"I'm so sorry Kiba I'll look where I'm going next time!" I apologized to him quickly. Thank god that he did not know it was me. Kakashi was laughing at my dumbness. I gave him my shut up glare and he quit his laughing.

The hokage ended up calling all the village ninja to a meeting, including the genin. He made me stand where he was, and then he thought it would be okay for him to TELL all the ninjas that I was actually Suki who got in a really bad jutsu and I can't go back to normal. THANKS. My face was a bright red the whole time. I hated getting any attention from anyone.

The next day after my training with Kakashi I met up with my squad. Kinoto told us about the chunin exams. We all agreed to take it. We knew that we were ready for this.

**a/n: okay, I'm sorry for how long it took me to finish this, but school started for me and I was super busy and everything! Sorry! .**

Review if you want, I don't care, I take suggestions


	6. Chapter 6

Same text as all the others

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That's all. Do I have to write this every time? My readers know I don't own it!

A/N: Thank you Jodiexluvsxanime for being my first reviewer! lol and everyone else who isn't, thank you anyway, why? Because your reading it 3

**Chapter 5: The Chunin Exams (dun dun dunnnnn! *dramatic music*)**

I woke up fresh and early. 5:00 am. Kakashi and I decided not to train because of the exams and everything and he being my new fatherly figure felt that I needed my sleep. Pshhhh me? Need sleep? He's funny.

I stretched my awkward quickly developed women body (6 days left until I would be 21, but I would prefer to be 15, but oh well) after I stood up and sighed deeply but gently. I started to stretch my arms but broke out of that and looked at myself in the mirror. I nearly had a heart attack. Why? I forgot I was older. Whattttt? I'm new at this okay!

I snapped out of my stupidity and dragged my feet into the living room, where to not my surprise, Aki was sleeping soundly. I didn't hear her walk in, but I assumed that she would. I turned and walked down the hall and then into the kitchen. _***She's going to be hungry and grumpy when she wakes up. I'm going to need to make her some breckfast.***_ I thought to myself as I pulled out my pots and pans, and then threw some stuff into them to make an omelet.

As I finished making an omelet, I heard a loud yawn from the living room and then some scratching of feet on the floor. I looked over my shoulder as Aki walked into the room rubbing her tired eyes. "Morning little bitch." I said looking back to the food and smirked.

"Who are you calling the little bitch? …oh yeah your older now. Well good morning cougar." Aki replied smugly as she plopped onto the wooden chair in the kitchen in front of my little table. Looking at me to see a reaction. It was silent, until I broke out into a huge laughter.

"Good one Aki! I love it!" I replied to her as I put the omelet on a plate and setting it in front of her. She giggled in reply and was about to dig in. "Oh no you don't! We are sharing this!" I replied stopping her fork from the food then cut it into two pieces; I took the smaller piece I made.

Aki then dug into it, for her new record, she finished it in 3 minutes. I laughed as I finished mine in 5. We quickly got ready and left early to meet with Kito and Kinoto. We were early, thanks to me. I sat in my nice little spot that I made from waiting for my team to always show up. Aki fell back to sleep, and I kept quiet to not wake her up.

After about an hour they arrived, I nudged Aki a little bit and she snapped awake giving me a glare I just smiled at her and looked up. "Good morning, let's go now!" I call excited to get the exams over with. Kinoto looked up at me, and then nodded. Kito joined Aki and I. We walked to the exams. Kinoto stopped walking with us; we turned back curiously at our sensei.

"This is as far as I can go with you guys. Good luck." Kinoto said as he apologized, and then turned around and walked away. I will never understand why they were not allowed to, but I guess so there wouldn't be any cheating.

We walked to the exams in silence. We arrived to everyone staring at us, so what do I do? Flip them all off of course! Aki smacked my hand down. "You dumbass! Don't do that! They're going to go after us now!" Aki sneered in a hushed whisper. I scratched my head and gave the "sorry Aki" face.

I turned to see Naruto's team; they were with this grey haired loser looking guy. The guy noticed me looking at him and gave me a snide smile. All of a sudden, some sound village guy covered in bandages went to go hit him, the guy dodged it easily but his glasses suddenly broke. _***WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKK!* **_Aki and I thought at the same time staring at them.

After this incident, the guy and Naruto talked briefly, the man dismissed himself from his team and was beginning to walk to us. The instructor saved me, as he walked in and we scrambled to sit down. He explained that were not allowed to cheat and blah blah blah. Then the tests were given to us. There were about 10 questions, but the last one we had to wait to do. I quickly finished all 9, with the help of my wonderful Aki of course.

We flipped our paper over at the same time and just sat back and watched everyone else struggle. The instructors watching for cheaters glanced at us suspiciously. I just put my feet up on the desk and got cozy. I started to drift off to sleep.

THUNK

I screamed as I was startled out of my trance. "Awh man!" replied the cheater next to me who got caught. I tried to hold in my laugh and my embarrassment because now everyone was staring at my startled self.

"Sorry!" I mouthed silently laughing at myself and scratching my head. Since I was wide awake now, I decided to read random peoples' minds, Naruto was in the row in front of me and he was obviously struggling. I was about to read his mind and give him the answer in his head when the instructor yelled times up for the first 9 questions.

He asked something but I forgot what, but people then began to get up and leave. A majority of the people left so I just shrugged and flipped my paper over to wait for the question. After some of the people left, he told us that we were the one that passed. I shrugged my shoulders as I began to get up when Naruto sprang up and yelled something like "Believe it!" but I was not paying attention to him, I was looking for Kito.

As everyone left, I met up with Aki and Kito and we went to the next meeting place, this one is the survival course.

When we got there, we got situated in the crowd. I noticed that man with Naruto again, my suspicion rose and I walked over there. "Hey Naruto, who is this?" I asked him as I gave an untrustworthy look at him.

"Oh hello Suki, this is Kabuto, he is from our village." Naruto replied to me, I think he forgot about me being 20.

"Nice to meet you." Kabuto said too kindly as he held out his hand for a shake. I looked at it then took it, he squeezed it hard as he shook my hand, I squeezed back showing I was not afraid of him.

"Same with you." I replied, not releasing my grip until he did.

"Uhm, I think you guys can stop shaking hands now." Sakura said in her annoying voice. His facial expression changed and he released his grip and looked and Sakura and put on his fake smile for he and apologized.

I noticed Sasuke walking our way. I walked up to him and as I passed him I said, "Don't trust Kabuto, he's up to something. Don't lower your guard to him no matter what." I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm. I turned to look at this now little boy compared to me.

"Suki, I won't, I don't like this guy either." He replied, looking me deep in my eyes as he turned to walk to his group, his Uchiha ego flaring. My fan girl radar went up as I turned around to see a bunch of teenage brats looking at me.

I smiled at them and gladly flipped them off. The opened there mouths gave an offended ugh and stomped away. I chuckled to myself as I walked to my group. After the instructor for the survival test arrived and explained what we are doing, handed all the groups scrolls. Each team would either get a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. We got a heaven scroll, I chuckled to myself. We should of gotten a earth scroll, that expresses our group more.

I did the shrinking jutsu, and stuffed the now small scroll in my pocket. I looked up to my team, they nodded in approval, because they nominated me as leader for this test; Aki was leader last tests because she has the smarts. Kito is going to be the leader for whatever is next.

As we patiently waited for the test to finally commence, so I decided to walk around and see how all the other "rookie ninja" were doing. As I was walking to Ino's group of three, I got a face full of glares by Shikamaru, and Choji. Ino then eyes me suspiciously.

"Hello Ino, I have not talked to you since the academy, how have you been?" I asked the blond bowing my head lightly. As we caught up and how she explained how her love for Sasuke has been slowly dying out and I like for someone else was beginning to show. I knew instantly that it was towards Shikamaru, it was just the way she looked at him. I said goodbye to Ino and spotted Hinata's group.

As I was walking up to Hinita, not to my surprise, Akamaru growled at me, drawing Kiba's attention. To not my help, Kiba recognized me from the other day when I bumped into his yesterday. _***Oh shit.***_

"Hey your that big boobed chick that ran into me yesterday! Shino, didn't I tell you they were huge?" Kida yells, causing the surrounding groups to stare as he looks back at Shino who was now looking me up and down. I began to rub my temples, trying my hardest not to slap this boy.

"That is not someone to say at that great age of youth!" A guy with a bowl cut, bushy brows, and wearing a green jumpsuit, said as he walked up; joining my side.

"Lee! Don't get yourself in oth-""Tenten! I am helping this poor lady from this immature boy, Guys going to be so proud of me!" Lee interrupted, light gleaming in his eyes. A man came from behind Tenten and sighed.

"Lee, come on. We need to make our…..plans." Said the man from behind Tenten. Lee sighed and walked away, mumbling something about youth. I sighed in embarrassment as Hinita looked at me, her face a pure crimson.

"H-hello S-Suki, how a-are y-you d-doing?" Hinata stuttered poking her two index fingers together idly as she stared at the ground where my feet where.

"EHz, I'm doing so-so. It's not that nice being this old; I wanted to see what I would have looked like as a teenager…" I mumbled to myself putting my hands behind my head and looked up at the sky. I looked back at Hinata, "You know, I haven't hugged anyone in forever, so come here little sis!" I say to Hinata as I quickly pull her into a hug before she can refuse. This caused some boys to avert their eyes to the now completely crimson Hinata.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT! GIRLS THAT ARE CLOSE FRIENDS ARE ALLOWED TO HUG EACHOTHER WITHOUT IT BEING YURI OKAY? SO AVERT YOUR EYES!" I scream at the perverts that were eyeing us, this causing to embarrass her even more. I notice this and quickly let her go and laugh at myself, "Sorry Hinata, I should of asked, it's just that if I hugged Aki she would start to grab my ass and yell Yuri at the top of her lungs." I explain, scratching my head and then turning around and walking away.

After about 10 minutes, the forest gates opened for us to walk into and start our test.

Our team ran in and instantly entered the trees, traveling quickly, to try to get a good attacking spot for the other ninjas. We found a perfect spot in the hollow of a giant tree where we set traps around the area of the tree trunk below.

I looked down a little after we gotten cozy and I noticed a patch of blond hair, it was Naruto. Whatever he was doing, he was done and was turning around, where he was then attacked by a giant snake and a creepy guy turned into him. I grew suspicious and decided to follow the impersonator.

Aki and Kito did not follow me; Aki read my mind and knew what I was doing, and Kito was taking a nap.

I followed the impersonator, who was horrible at being Naruto. He had his pouch on the wrong leg and he forgot the cut on Naruto's face. _***Dumb ass.***_ I thought to myself as I continued to follow. I stopped when I saw him reach Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura didn't notice the difference at all, but Sasuke did.

They had a secret pass code, Sakura asked him the question and he answered perfectly. She seemed convinced it was him. "That isn't Naruto." Sasuke replied, pulling out a weapon.

"But he answered the question correctly." Pinky replied.

"And you think that Naruto would have been able to answer that question?" Sasuke said, quite annoyed at how dumb Sakura was being. Sakura noticed that then too, and then looked at the fake.

The fake chuckled and showed the true him after some talking. He showed them his scroll, which was a heaven one, and of course they need that one, but he then ate it. I couldn't help but notice his long tongue. I growled. _***Orochimaru.***_ I answered myself, trying to stifle myself from attacking.

Orochimaru did something to Sasuke and Sakura, they were too afraid to move. ***Move you idiot!*** I yelled to Sasuke telepathically, he heard me and stabbed himself with a kunai in time to get him and Sakura out of the way. Thank god for Aki allowing me to read and send thoughts to people.

The battle then moved to the trees, near where my team's base was set up. _***Shit, I have to get there now.***_ I thought to myself as I began to jump up to the tree branches. A kunai then whizzed past my face. I looked back, and saw a smirking Kabuto.

"Your Orochimaru's henchmen aren't you." I growled, glaring at the man who then chuckled.

"You're smart. But I'm smarter. Prepare to die." Kabuto said as he got ready to attack me. Now it was my turn to chuckle.

"I don't think your master would like that." I chuckled as I saw him eye my curiously. "Have you ever asked Orochimaru about the child he gave the curse mark to 7 years ago?" I questioned, walking on the branch I was on. He lowered his stance a little, thinking about my question, then shook head no.

"Well that child was a 6-year-old girl, who was going to graduate from the academy that year, who lost her parents to him. She was a very smart girl and still is. She devoted herself to kill him for what he has done. Oh and not to mention almost all of the ninjas at that time are afraid of her because of the curse mark that she now holds; she is still blamed today for her parents' deaths. And who is this girl? Me, Suki Kiwachi. Don't forget it." I growl at the grey haired loser.

He looks at me like he doesn't believe me at all. I move down my back collar and turn to the side a little and reveal my mark that is there. He recognizes the symbol and poufs away. He looked pretty pissed.

Talking to Kabuto slowed me down and I lost track of where Orochimaru went. Then I heard breaking branches. I looked up and saw a person falling towards me. It was too late for me to get out of the way and the crashed into me, I noticed duck butt blue hair.

The person, who I realized was Sasuke rolled over and was falling off the branch, I quickly grabbed his hand. "Hey Sasuke! Snap out of it!" I yell to the boy, who then looked up, scratches covering his body. I heard a chuckle from behind me. "Orochimaru." I growled looking behind my shoulder at said snake.

I felt his cold hand on my neck as he pulled down my collar. "Oh why hello, I see that I have marked you." He hissed, chuckling at the mark. I shrugged his arm off of me. "Don't worry; I'm only here to give him what he wants. Power. Same as what I have given you." He hissed in my ear. I felt chills go down my spine.

"You didn't." I hissed back.

"Why I did." He hissed back, putting his hand on my mark. "Now, I'm going to get rid of this thing in the way of my power." He hissed and then said some words. Pain instantly filled my body. I cried out startled. He laughed at my pain and then disappeared into the darkness.

I lost my grip, I noticed the falling motion and turned so I would be under Sasuke, who was unconscious from the attack of the curse mark. We crashed into branches quickly, I ignored the pain and looked to see if we were close to the ground, which we were.

I whispered my wind jutsu that I knew with all the power I had. The wind swarmed around us, slowing our falling speed, allowing me to get into a stand up position. I saw Sakura and limped/walked to her with her teammate in my arms.

"Protect him, he will be unconscious for a little bit, and don't tell another soul of the mark on Sasuke. But tell Kakashi, he will know what to do. Don't forget about Naruto either." I whispered to the worried Sakura, giving her Sasuke from my arms.

I attempted to walk away, I moved only a little bit when I sent a distress call to Aki, ***Hold in their Suki, Kito and I are on our way* **Aki sent to me, in a worried tone. I collapsed from where I was, as I was on the ground, I attempted to get up; I succeeded with the help of the tree I was next to. I kept telling Aki what the area around me looked like.

I limped into a clearing, where I fell; all my muscles seemed to stop working. I just laid there, waiting for Aki to get there. I saw the bushes in my vision rustle. Someone stepped out of them, then walked to my body. The bent down to look at my face.

It was a boy, he had red hair, blue sleepless eyes, and a mark on his head the meant 'love.' His eyes stared into mine, as two more people showed up into the clearing. "She is still alive." Muttered the red head.

"I see that." Said the girl that was with them.

"Should we leave her?" asked the second boy. My body screamed.

"My…team mates…are coming….to….get me." I said with all my might as the group looked at me startled from my talking. The last two began to walk on, but the red head stayed staring at me, with no expression on his face.

I didn't know what he was thinking, what he was feeling, and if he was going to let me live. I tried to look away from him, but my body wouldn't allow me. I hear rustling again from behind the boy, who didn't bother to look behind him. I saw Aki and Kito enter the clearing.

"Garra come on, her team is here. Let's get going." Replied the second man to the red head. Garra didn't look away from me, he placed something in my hand and then walked to his group.

"Coming Kankuro." Garra said hoarsely.

"Why did you give them a scroll?" the girl asked Garra. He didn't reply to her, they walked away from us.

"It's okay Suki, you can sleep. We will take you to the building ourselves. Just rest, you did a lot already." Aki said to me as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Aki's P.O.V.**

I picked Suki up and placed her on my back. "Come on Kito, that boy gave us the one scroll we needed so we can go to the building now." I said looking back at him.

"How do we know where it is?" He asked me curiously. She chuckled and pointed to her eyes, they glowed and she looked around to find the right direction.

She found the direction and motioned Kito to follow her. It was estimated 2 days to get there, so they started running away. With Aki's skill they were able to avoid the danger that was hidden in their paths.

10 hours later….

We stopped for our first night; we trapped the whole area and took turns watching for intruders.

The next day went the same, but we had to divert a whole band of other groups bordering the building.

Day 3….

**Suki's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open, I felt way more rested than ever. I went to stretch when a pain in my neck stopped me. _***Shit.***_ I thought to myself as I held my mark, pain throbbing in my body. I stood up, Aki and Kito were awake.

"Are you guys rested enough to go?" I asked them, the nodded yes. I could tell they were relieved that I was now awake. We set off, and to my surprise, we just had to go through some trees and we were there.

"YOU GUYS CARRIED MY PRATICALLY ALL THE WAY HERE!" I yelled, stunned that we were already here.

"Well yeah! You were knocked out for 2 days!" Aki said, she pulled me into a hug. "I missed hearing your voiceeeeeee." She wined to me. I sighed, and she finally let me go. We walked into the building, and opened our two scrolls.

Kakashi puffed up from the two scrolls. I stared at him. He scratched his head. "Iruka decided to show up for my group, and Kinoto didn't want to see you guys so I'm here for you guys to say you guys have passed the second test." Kakashi said looking at all of us. Our expressions didn't change.

"Kakashi I have to tell you something about Sasuke." I said, while Kito and Aki left the room so we could privately talk.

"What is that?" Kakashi said narrowing his eyes at me.

"…Orochimaru, he attacked Sasuke, and gave him the curse mark. I was going to stop him, but Kabuto stopped me from trailing them." I said looking down from him. Kakashi walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I was a little bit shorter than him now.

"Suki, you did your best. I need to ask, did he hurt you too?" He asked me.

"He removed your protective seal from the curse mark he gave me." I replied looking down, showing him my mark.

"It is hurting you?" he asked me, touching the mark.

"Just like it did when I first got it when I was 6." I replied, trying to forget the pain. "That's all I needed to tell you, but don't worry about my mark, use the jutsu on Sasuke, he needs you more than I do." I replied then and left to go into the next room.

I turned my head back to see him move his head down, meaning I understand. I closed the door and sat with Kito and Aki.

The next day….

Time was up, there was a lot of groups that passed the test. I looked around and saw Sasuke's group. The Hokage asked if anyone wanted to quit, Kabuto was raising his hand. ***Stay the fuck here. I want to kick your ass.*** I sent to him from my head. He put his hand down and looked around to see if anyone else heard me.

We ended up having to fight each other, to make it where it was less people fighting. I looked at the board. It said Kito Awati vs. Aki Santo. "Hey that's not right there on the same team!" I yelled down to the ninja.

"I don't choose who fights each other." Replied the ninja. Aki and Kito looked at each other. Aki raised her hand.

"I forfeit the match." Aki said looking at Kito. Everyone looked at her confused.

"Don't you want this Aki?" Naruto yelled out from two groups away from us, and was running our way.

"Yeah I do, but I refuse to fight my teammates." She replied to Naruto who was looking at her confused.

Kito then raised his hand too. "I also forfeit." He replied and got conferrable. After a short moment of silence, the board began to shuffle again. It said Suki Kiwachi vs. Kabuto Yakushi. I smiled and jumped down to the field.

He stepped down too. "Now it's time to finish what we started in the forest." I said to Kabuto, who chuckled in reply.

The referees called begin to us and we got jumped into battle, making a bunch of hand signs. The curse mark throbbed; I ignored the inducing pain and finished the jutsu. I did the tornado jutsu, sucking him up in it and threw some shurikan into it. I jumped into the air and went above the tornado using the nightmare jutsu that I learned at the village hidden in the caves.

I morphed into a wolf, my biggest fear, and entered into the subduing wind. I saw the form of Kabuto, and lunged at him. He elbowed my throat, I flew back, transforming into normal form. I stood up and spat out some blood. I looked at my enemy.

The nightmare jutsu was still in place, I caused the field to turn misty, and I transformed into the worst person I know, Orochimaru. I stepped up to him. "Kabuto, I want you to quit the match, I want to see where this child will go." I hissed to him. His eyes turned to fear and he said he would. I jumped back into the mist and changed back; I lunged to him and had my kunai to his neck.

"Surrender or I'll cut your neck." I hissed. The mist faded away and he looked down at the kunai, poison covered my weapon of choice. He looked at the ninja's watching the battle. I turned to look at them too, they were fixed on me. I suddenly noticed that the mark didn't throb anymore. I looked down and I saw that black slashes all over my body, the mark was spreading.

"I-I surrender." Kabuto stuttered. I got up from him to then be surrounded by a bunch of chunin, jonin, and the Hokage. They grabbed me and rushed me out of the arena leaving a bunch of confused genin in the room.

"Get Kakashi now!" A jonin yelled towards Iruka, who was trailing behind. He nodded yes and puffed away. I was put into a room. I sat there, knowing what was next. Kakashi soon showed up into the room and looked at me. I looked down, ashamed at myself for the mark covering my body, but it now was going back towards the mark.

He quickly did the writings and performed the jutsu; I apologized to him for having to do it twice in one day. This time I didn't pass out from the pain of the jutsu. I got up and we walked back to the room and stood, I was given a paper with a number on it. I looked up and found out that I was going to be battling Temari from the sand.

We had 30 days to train before the final rounds of the Genin exams would begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Same text as always

Disclaimer: I'm assuming that this is mandatory, if it isn't, inform me ASAP for I am LAZY. I don't own Naruto, but I own my 4 OC's. If you take them without my permission I will find you and I don't own Uke and friends either!

A/N: Peter Panda dance look it up bro.

**Chapter 6: The Chunin Exams Final Test, and the Final Good Byes**

It's been a week since we were told that we were able to train for 30 days. Sasuke just got out of the hospital and was eager to begin his training. Kakashi didn't show up to train me that day.

"Ass." I huffed as I walked away from the training grounds. "He could have told me that he was going to start training Sasuke." I added as I decided to walk to the bar. I really needed a drink, and I turned "21" not that long ago so as a present, Kakashi got me an I.D.

I strolled into the bar. It was a small one with only some tables but a big booth. Only one other person was in there, his hair was long white and spiky, and he looked to me the biggest pervert that I would ever meet. I shrugged my shoulders and sat next to the man anyway.

"Give me your strongest drink." I told the waiter, eager to get my emotions away from me. I man eyed me weirdly. I side glanced at him and have a light smile, but he kept staring at me. The waiter gave me my drink and I sipped it, watching the man still.

"You look like someone I know…" the man trailed off, trying to see if I recognized him. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sorry but your face doesn't ring a bell." I said apologetically as I sipped my alcohol.

"Well, if I haven't met you then my name is Jiraiya." The man said, holding his hand out to me.

"I'm Suki Kiwachi." I replied, taking his outstretched hand a shook it. We talked for a while until Naruto stormed in towards the man.

"YOU PERVY SAGE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SHOW UP TO MEET ME FOR TRAINING! WHAT? SO YOU'RE HERE TO HIT ON WOMEN?" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya, not really looking my way, but then he did. His expression changed quickly to pissed, to confused.

"Suki, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked me, his blue eyes full of confusion.

"To get a drink because your sensei ditched me to train Sasuke." I replied, chugging down the rest of the toxic drink.

"So you're the one that he's been training all this time!" Naruto yelled accusingly.

"That's me." I shrugged as I paid the waiter and got up to leave.

"Wait! How about you train with us?" Naruto asked me, grabbing on to my arm so I wouldn't leave.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do anyway." I shrugged as I waited for Jiraiya to finish his drink so he can train us. After about 10 minutes of conversation and his last drink, we left the bar. We started to walk down to where the bath house was, but we passed it and went into the back part where all the steamed water was.

"Okay, today we are practicing on how to walk on water." Jiraiya stated.

"But that's impossible!" Naruto exclaimed. I sighed, knowing that he has a lot to learn.

Jiraiya explained to Naruto the physics on how to walk on water, and then demonstrated for him. Naruto still had a confused expression on his face. Jiraiya sighed. "Suki, you explain to him." He ordered, rubbing his temples out of annoyance.

I sighed. "Have you learned to walk up trees yet?" I asked Naruto. He nodded to me. "Well its basically the same thing as that, but instead of walking up a tree, you was walking on water. It's all based on the chakra in your feet, and the amount of concentration you give it." I explained to the blond. He nodded to me. I stepped on the water.

"Now to keep on the water, you need to keep that balance of chakra that you have created, and if you don-" I was cut off by myself falling into the water. I yelped out. "AH! THAT BITCH IS HOT!" I yelled, getting out of the water. I glared at the now laughing Naruto; it was my turn to smirk.

"Well if you think it's so funny, then how about you try to walk on water?" I said looking at him now. His expression changed to determination as he began to desperately focus his chakra. After a while, he tried to step onto the water, he instantly slipped in. "AH! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Naruto too yelped and he quickly climbed out of the water. Jiraiya and I stood there, not laughing at all, as we watched Naruto try to complete the task.

We later found out the reason why he was not able to succeed in the jutsu, Orochimaru screwed up his chakra flow with a jutsu in the survival test when he attacked Sasuke. I growled at the thought of what Orochimaru has done.

I stopped showing up to train with Jiraiya and Naruto, they didn't seem to notice at all and I felt that Naruto should be getting all of the attention without worrying with having to share it with me.

Weeks passed as Aki helped me train. She helped me build chakra, improved my strength, increased my stamina and most of all helped me with the increasing power of Orochimaru's curse mark, which pain has been increasingly getting worse.

Soon the day finally arrived, I got to the arena early, for that's my forte, and waited for the other opponents to arrive. The list changed in the month, apparently the sound ninja Dosu Kinuta was murdered. He was supposed to fight Shikamaru, but now Shikamaru was going to fight Temari, leaving myself without an opponent.

I sighed, pissed off that I'm going to have to wait to battle now. I got comfy where I stood in waited, patiently, watching the battles commence. I looked up to where the Hokage was, and where the Kazekage sat. I got bored and decided to read the Hokage's mind, there was nothing interesting so I turned my attention to the Kazekage. My position quickly changed from peace, to danger.

I used the location jutsu and puffed up to their spot. The guarding ninja looked startled to see me poof up and pulled out their kunai and quickly put me into a lock. The Hokage looked at me suspiciously. "I need to talk to the Hokage." I stated. The ninja looked at him and he nodded to let me go. I leaned down to him. "The Kazekage is not who he says he is." I leaned back up and found that the Hokage was pissed at me.

"And you call yourself a ninja! You do not have a right to treat higher authority like that! Get this 'child' out of my sight." Muttered the Hokage. The ninjas turned to take me away, I looked towards the Kazekage. ***I know who you are… Orochimaru.* **I thought to the snake, who's eyes shined to me as I said his named. The Kazekage chuckled at me, I attempted to break free, but that was resulted into a poof and a push into the area where I'm supposed to be.

I knew what was going to happen, I knew Orochimaru's plan. I had to stop him, but no one would ever believe me. Naruto came up from his victorious battle with Neji, who had beaten destiny guy. He noticed my expression, and came up to me.

"Suki are you okay?" Naruto asked curious. This drew the attention of the 2 sand boys up there, Garra and Kankurō.

"You wouldn't understand." I replied. Looking away from the concerned blue eyes.

"But I would." Replied Naruto, eyes full of determination.

I looked at the sand ninja. "How long have you known that your Kazekage has been dead?" I asked the two. They stared at me in disbelief.

"But he's sitting up there right now." Kankurō stated, pointing towards the building the Hokage and the Kazekage was on.

I shook my head. "That's not the Kazekage. That is a man in disguise that goes by the name of Orochimaru. He is an S-ranked ninja from our village. He killed my parents and is planning on killing the Hokage today." I stated, as I looked into Garra's expressionless eyes.

"How do you know this?" Kankurō screamed to me.

"I read minds. I got bored and read his, only to stumble on something that I should not know." I whispered, shaking off the visions in my head to no success.

It was silent as the ninjas thought of what of what I told them. But that was interrupted to the arrival of Sasuke. Garra left, for he was fighting the Uchiha. "It will begin in the middle of this battle." I muttered, not wanting to watch. I didn't notice the ANBU that entered the room, until he ordered me to leave the room.

As we walked into the hallway, the ANBU trailed behind me. I needle was suddenly thrust into my neck, I turned to look at the ANBU, but now his mask was off and it revealed no other than Kabuto, smirking at me, who was now drugged. "I'll… get you… for… this." I muttered as I passed out onto the floor.

*Beep**beep**beep*

I woke up to the sound of monitors. I looked around the white room, I was in the hospital. I sat up and looked out the window, my eyes widened at what I saw. Konoha was destroyed; some villages were still standing, but not a lot.

I sprang up from my bed and rushed out the door. I ran into Kakashi, who was in front of my hospital door. "WHAT HAPPENED!" I screamed to the masked ninja. His expression was sad, I looked down and black clothes were in his hands.

"Change into this and come with me." Kakashi said solemnly, not looking me in the eye. I quickly obeyed him and trailed behind him. We arrived to a crowed of ninja, all in black, and were lined up in rows. It was a funeral.

I walked up to the front with all the other genin, I saw the picture of the Hokage on the coffin, and anger filled my heart. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Kakashi through clenched teeth.

"Now is not the time." Kakashi muttered to me as he nudged me into line.

I got into line, I saw the marks on Naruto and Sasuke, and I wish I was there to help them. It was pouring rain, I stood completely still until the funeral was over. When it was over, I walked home and punched a hole into my house wall.

"Orochimaru! I WILL kill you for this!" I screamed through clenched teeth and fists. I heard a knock on my door. I swung I open to see Aki. "Yes Aki?" I asked, eyeing her bags that she had with her.

"I'm leaving the village. I'm training in my home village, the village hidden in the snow. I'm leaving today. I just wanted to say good bye." Aki muttered to me as she hugged me, waved goodbye, and left me standing there in my house completely shocked.

Kito now stood in the door way, I looked towards him, hoping he wasn't leaving too. "I'm leaving with the sand ninja to go to Suna." Kito stated to me as he walked into my house. He pulled me into a hug and then let go. He started at my face for a long time, it seemed like he was debating to kiss me.

"I love you Suki. But we can't be together, your 21 now because of that jutsu and I'm only 13, I don't want to get you in trouble." Kito said as he began to walk out of the door.

I looked into his purple eyes. "I love you too Kito." I replied to him as a single tear slid down my face. He slightly shut the door behind him. I punched the wall again. "Orochimaru. You. Took. Everyone. From. Me." I muttered as I continued to punch the wall.

Days passed into weeks. All I did was train, eat, sleep, train some more, and then trained until I passed out. I ignored the worried glances of the other ninja. Naruto seemed happier now, I was happy for him. Sasuke always seemed to be in pain, but I knew that I couldn't help him.

Then they came. They were dressed in cloaks, they had clouds all over the cloaks, and they instantly drew me in. I sat in the bakery shop and watched Sasuke standing there, waiting for Kakashi. I drew my eyes away from him to see two men, sitting silently, dressed in their luminous cloaks.

I got up and drew near them, but I was received with death glares. But still, I walked towards them. When I got to their table, I sat down. "Hello. My names Suki, what's yours?" I asked them, they ignored my question. I pouted.

"Hn, she's just like Uke…" the man with black hair pointed out.

"She really is. Should we take her with us Itachi?" the second man who looks like a shark asked his comrade. Itachi sighed.

"If we don't she will kill us." Itachi pointed out. I suddenly got happy, I didn't need to worry about being alone anymore.

"I'll go." I stated to them, determination in my eyes.

"Hn." Itachi muttered.

"Meet us here in two days." Muttered shark boy.

"Okay shark man!" I said confidently.

"Call me Kisame." The shark stated. I nodded 'okay' and they were gone.

For the last two days I packed my belongings, I didn't say this before but my pet fell in love with a wild bunny and left. That was a sad day. Two days passed and they quickly met up with me, we rushed to leave the village. I said my goodbyes the day before, but a lot of people seen it coming for me to leave.

We traveled for two days, and then we reached a cave like structure. They ushered me to follow them in, I gladly did. I entered the building that was inside the cave, and was attacked by a 13-year-old girl who glomped me. "MOMMMIE YOUR HOME!" The girl screamed to me.

"I'm not your mommie." I chuckled nervously. The girl then looked up to me.

"I know you're not, I just like to hug the new members. By the way I'm Uke." Replied the young girl, now her ushering me to follow. "This is Coal." Uke says pointing to a girl her age, she looks at me suspiciously, but walks off.

"This is Scarlet." Uke said, walking by another girl. She glared at me.

"Stay away from Itachi new girl." She growled at me. My eyebrow twitched. He's too old for me.

"Yeah, Scarlet's dating the Uchiha. She's highly jealous." Uke informed me, I chuckled in reply.

"This is Zetsu." Uke stated as we passed a man who was two colors and had green hair. He looked at me then walked away. "This is Hidan; he's the dumbass of the organization." Uke stated walking past a man with grey hair.

"BITCH YOU'RE THE ONLY DUMBASS HERE!" screamed the grey haired man.

"He's bipolar too." Uke explained. Hidan slammed his room door. "This is Sasori, he is our puppet master." Uke indicated to a red haired man that had a bored expression on his face. He waved and walked away. "This is Konan, one of the only girls in the group." Uke stated looking towards a blue haired woman.

"Welcome to the organization." Konan said cheerfully. I bowed her thanks and moved on.

"This is Deidara, our terrorist bomber." Uke says passing a blond with really long hair.

"When you put it that way, it doesn't sound that bad, un!" Deidara stated to Uke who was prancing away.

"This is Pein, our leader Sama." Uke said hugging the man. He glared down at her and she eventually let her go. "And last but not least, this is Tobi! I introduced him last because you're sharing a room with him." Uke said smugly, gesturing towards a man with a mask on hiding his face.

"Hello! I'm Tobi!" Tobi said happily, "Tobi happy to meet you!" He stated.

"Hello Tobi, I am Suki." I stated, slightly bowing towards him.

I walked into my shared room and quickly unpacked all my things, Tobi watched from behind me. He seemed confused at all the little objects that filled my suitcase. I turned and smiled at him, then started to so my expand jutsu. "Release!" I murmured as my stuff became the right size.

I put everything in order on how I wanted it, when I finished, Tobi told me there was a meeting we needed to go to. I nodded at my roommate and followed him out of the room and down the hall. This is the beginning of my new life.


	8. Chapter 8

Same usual text.

A/N: AMC Crazy Bout Steven King on :) this is some fierce chiz. And I would love to give some thanks to jodiexluvsxanime and Angel42497 for reviewing; and their fierce stories. I highly recommend their stories :)

**Chapter 7: First Time with the Akatsuki**

I followed the quick pacing steps of the over excited Tobi, and looked around the halls as I quickly passed by. A lot of parts had holes in the walls, I was tempted to ask Tobi why but I assumed that he would not know.

Tobi then made a sharp turn into a room; I was spacing off and walked right past the room, looking at the hall still.

"HEYYYYYY SUUKIIIII ITTTTSS THHHIISS ROOOOOOOOM!" Tobi yelled to me, only 2 doors away. His yell scared the shit out of me so I screamed. I turned around and scratched my head, for being completely stupid… again.

I walked back to the room, stepped in, and jacked the seat next to Tobi; the one Deidara was about to sit in.

*THUMP*

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR UN!" Deidara screamed to me from the floor as I sat in the chair.

"My chair blondie." I mumbled, sitting into the chair I named for myself, grabbed a piece of pokey out of my secret pokey stash and slowly munched on it. Pein had a sweat drop on his forehead as he glared at me for interrupting what he was saying.

"As I was saying..." Pein continued on, "I would like to know who brought the new member in… _without_ my permission." Pein added emphasizing his key words. I heard Kisame chuckle as he eyed Itachi who had a frustrated look on his face. Pein looked to the Uchiha.

"Hn." Itachi muttered. "I tried contacting. You're the one who didn't answer me." Itachi stated, his ego getting the best of him.

"There he goes again, acting like he's all great." Coal muttered, annoyed by the Uchiha.

"SHUT YOUR LITTLE MOUTH COAL!" Scarlet yelled from across the table.

"NO YOU SHUT UP EGO LOVER!" Coal yelled in reply.

"YOU LOVE AN UCHIHA TOO BITCH!" Scarlet added, escalating the tension in the room.

This went on for about 10 minutes. Coal and Scarlet going back and forth. Everyone was about to leave the room when my patience came to its boil.

"CAN'T YOU BOTH SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTHS? PEIN IS TRYING TO TELL US SOMETHING IMPROTANT! SO SIT YOUR LITTLE ASSES DOWN AND CONTINUE YOUR STUPID BICKERING AFTER THE MEETING AND WHEN LEADER IS DONE!" I yelled to the 14-year-olds, slamming my hands down on the table. They quickly shut up, and sat down in their seats; giving me a death glare. I held myself from flicking them off.

The other Akatsuki, who were getting up to leave from the fighting, looked at me in shock but sat back down. After an awkward silence, Pein continued again.

"Well, Itachi, I was going to continue by saying that I accept your recruit into the team, since we were odd numbers and Uke still needs a partner." Pein said, looking at Uke, who was startled awake from my yelling and was completely confused about what was going on.

Pein then looked at me, I nodded in approval. "Alright, meeting adjured." Pein muttered, standing up and leaving the room. The rest of the Akatsuki stayed, waiting to see what will happen. I got up to leave, but was stopped by Coal and Scarlet.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL US OUT LIKE THAT!" They yelled to me.

"You have no right to interrupt the meeting." I muttered, walking past them, completely bored. They stood there, shocked/pissed at me. I saw Tobi down the hall.

"" I yelled, running down the hall, my arms spread out like wings. I tackle hugged him, and he fell to the floor.

"Suki-kun!" Tobi yelled cheerfully, getting off of the floor and jumping around excitedly.

"Let's go to the bar!" I announce cheerfully, jumping up and down too.

"Bar?" Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and another man stated curiously, their heads popping out of each of their rooms.

"Yeah, you guys want to go?" I asked them, throwing on the cloak the Tobi just handed me.

"Hn." Itachi replied, stepping out.

"Sure un!" Deidara said, joining the trio.

"Okay." Sasori, Kisame, and Hidan replied

"Who's paying?" The other man asked me.

I sighed at the man, for I didn't meet him yesterday. "And you are...?" I asked him waiting for a reply.

"I'm Kakuzu." The man bluntly replied. "Now who is paying?" He asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Whoever gets drunk first?" I smirked devilishly. The men accepted the challenge I set forth.

"Hey Uke! Want to go to the bar with us?" I yelled across the hall. She turned to look at me.

"I'm only 14!" She yelled back. Looking at me confused.

"And?" I called back; ready to let her try her 1st glass of alcohol, to celebrate our partnership.

She shrugged her shoulders and came along. Coal and Scarlet didn't trust me at all so they came along. I told them I would get them something too but they said no thanks. I shrugged me shoulders to them.

When we got to the bar, it wasn't that busy. We sat in the booths, we filled 2 of them. I ordered Uke something light and handed it to her. She looked at me nervously. "Don't worry, I'm supposed to be 14 too, but then I got trapped into this jutsu that ages you. The first cup is always the weirdest, but I picked you something that was sweet." I explained to her as I drank out of my glass freely.

She took slow hesitant sips, afraid of what might happen. After a while, we found a huge table so all of us can sit together. It was a complete mess, Coal and Scarlet ended up getting drunk right away because Deidara wanted to see what would happen if they drank. They are angry drunks. The boys and I agreed they can't be the ones to pay because they were not included in the bet. It was me against the guys.

After a while, Uke got slightly buzzed, then buzzed turned to drunk, she was a happy drunk; but was clumsy, which everyone who was buzzed assured me. After a while, I noticed the men were cheating, and suggested we play some beer pong. They agreed quickly.

We all set beer pong up at the same time, so it would be equal on who would be getting drunk 1st or not. We quickly began. At first it was just for fun, and then it turned into a race. Everyone was rushing to finish, they were chugging down their cups. I quickly got into their racing spirit.

Deidara got drunk first. Ha-ha, that wimp. Soon after, everyone else got drunk too. Tobi, who just came to watch the show, stole Deidara's wallet, and paid for the many drinks we had. We all were leaving; Tobi had to lead the way, because we forgot where to go.

Scarlet was on Itachi as they walked home, the Uchiha didn't seem to mind. Coal and Uke trailed along behind them singing a song I haven't heard of before. Kisame walked with Sasori, and Deidara trailed at the end with me.

I was too drunk to realize the things we were talking about, and he was awfully close to me, I kept noticing Tobi looking back at us, but looking back ahead. Deidara's arm was around my shoulder, and when I shivered in the fall cold he pulled me closer.

"You know, I'm glad that you're in the organization now un." The drunken Deidara stated.

"Oh you don't think that." I stammered, my drunk slowly turning into a heavy buzz.

"Oh, but I do un." Deidara whispered in my ear, him looking intently into my eyes. I stayed staring at them, I realized we stopped walking. I looked to see if I could find the group, but they were gone.

"Fuck." I said aloud as it came into realization. We were lost. My heavily buzzed turned into a light buzz.

"What is it un?" the blond asked me, concern in his eyes. He seemed to only be buzzed now.

"W-were lost." I stuttered, looking into his eyes, fully concerned.

"No were not un." Deidara smiled to me. I looked at him confused, we **were** lost. Deidara smiled again and grabbed onto my hand, leading the way into one direction. Eventually, we finally reached the cave base.

Before we went into the cave, Deidara stopped me, and looked into my eyes. "I like girls who are tough, un." He growled to me, as he gently kissed my lips. I didn't know what was happening, and it quickly ended. I stared confused at Deidara, who was smiling at me, I wasn't buzzed anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled to the blond man, who was now confused. I rushed into the cave, and entered the base. I ran up the stairs and down the hall, Tobi and I's room was at the end of the hall. Blondie was chasing after me.

I got to the room and ran in, slamming the door shut. I heard a knock at the door and then someone whining. "Let me in Suki-kun." Deidara asked me in a pouty voice. I ignored the blond and walked to the bed that was closest. I slumped into it, I felt someone next to me, but I ignored it and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning with a huge ass headache. I grumbled as I sat up in the bed, rubbing my eyes, and then shielding them from the blinding sun filling the room. I looked to my side and saw Tobi laying in the bed. I was so startled that I fell off.

"Wha- Why are you in my bed?" I asked startled.

"Noooooo! Tobi is a good boy! YOU were in MY bed!" Tobi counter attacked, jumping to his feet and then pointing to me accusingly. I replayed last night in my head, and realized that he was right. I scratched my head and gave him the 'sorry' look.

I then quickly got up and moved to my cabinet, I grabbed some training clothes and ran into the hall. After 10 minutes of looking for a bathroom, I ran in, jumped into the shower and jumped out, I changed, and was butting my bangs in a clip to keep them out of my face when I heard a knock on the door.

"What?" I called, working on the clip.

"I-It's me… I need to take a shower un." It was Deidara; he obviously remembered what happened last night. I sighed.

"I'm almost done." I muttered as I finished my bangs. Deidara ignored this and just walked in the bathroom. I had everything on except for my shirt, because I don't like to wear a shirt when I do my hair. He looked at me, turned red, and then looked away.

"Dumbass. I said I was _almost_ done. Not hey I'm done in here, just walk on in!" I grumbled to the blond as I threw my shirt on.

"I thought you meant that you were done changing un!" Deidara defended himself, getting ready to take a shower himself. I rolled my eyes and attempted to leave the bathroom, the blond stopped me. I looked at him annoyed.

"I need to train." I muttered and tried to leave again, but he still wouldn't let me. I looked at him again. "What do you want?" I asked, still annoyed.

"What do you think of me?" The blond man asked. I looked at him, I had just met him and he expects me to know how I feel about him already.

"I-I don't know. I just met you, and a lot of things are going on." I stated as I shoved part his arm and walked out. I walked into the living room and saw Uke lying on the couch. "Hey Uke, get up, were training." I shook the child awake; I was answered with a swing to my face.

"AHH! MY DAMN HEAD HURTS!" Uke yelled, then looking at me, obviously tired. I quickly got up and found something that is used for hangovers. I made it quickly and gave it to her. After a couple of minutes, I noticed she wasn't that annoyed and I urged her to go and train with me.

We first ran to increase our speed as a group, we ran around the cave about 5 times. I decided to make it more fun so I tagged Uke. "YOU'RE IT! WHEN YOU CATCH ME, WE CAN BE DONE WITH RUNNING FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!" I called to Uke as I ran away from her. And the game was on.

Uke chased me for about 4 hours until she finally tagged me. I smiled at her. "Congratulations, you just did a weeks' worth of training in one day!" I congratulated the slightly tired Uke from chasing me. We quickly had lunch and began on our chakra training.

"Uke, are you interested in dreams?" I asked her, she stared and then thought of my question. She shrugged her shoulders. I smiled. "Then I want to teach you the nightmare jutsu." I replied, excited. Uke looked at me confused. I sighed. "It's a jutsu where it allows you to morph into anything to manipulate your opponent, it is best used when you're battling alone and the enemy has no allies with them." I replied, looking into Uke's eyes.

"Teach me." Uke said determination filling her eyes. I smiled to her and called Deidara over to be our test dummy. He was still mad at me to he walked away saying "Hell no un." I saw Hidan walk by and I then asked him. He said yes, but only if I could spar with him after. I agreed, and began to show Uke the hand signs. After many times, she remembered how the signs were supposed to be like, and gave it a whirl. The air around us turned to mist, and I saw a Uke form into a small wolf. She came up to me and growled happily. I nodded in approval.

"In only a matter of time, you will be able to make a full fledge fear with just a blink of an eye." I stated, "Now when you have mastered this skill, your nightmares should look like this…" I finished as I began doing the hand signs, I said the jutsu aloud so Uke could hear where I am in the forming fog, that was increasingly dense.

I looked and found the area where Hidan was, he was sleeping while Uke was practicing and now he was wide awake, curious where the mist had come from. My body formed into a man, he looked exactly like Hidan, but he was taller and his muscles were broader.

I approached Hidan, "Hidan, I am here to get you." The transformed me's husky voice announced. Hidan turned his head; he was crawling out of his skin from the voice.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THERE!" A confused Hidan yelled.

"Behind you." I said in a deeper husky voice. Hidan turned to face me, his face turned white as a ghost, and then he screamed. It was blood curdling. Thinking that Hidan was being attacked by something, the other Akatsuki rushed into the dying fog.

I slowly transformed back into the original me, Uke behind me laughing her ass off at Hidan who just screamed like a girl. After Hidan realized that I was the one that did then pulled out his scythe and pinned my neck in between the blades on a tree.

Pein asked what was going on.

"Hidan said that we could train on him! I was teaching Uke the nightmare jutsu!" I chimed in, still pinned on the tree. Pein looked to Hidan and ordered him to release me, which he didn't do. I did a transfer jutsu to get out of the death hold. I poofed next to Hidan.

"Okay Hidan, we can spar now." I muttered calmly, pulling out a weapon.

"I will sacrifice you to Jashin!" Hidan stated confidently. Pulling his weapon out of the tree to attack me.


	9. Chapter 9

Same usual text

Disclaimer: I forgot it last time, but you all know I only own Suki!

A/N: I'm watching Flapjack at the moment, why? Because I have nothing else to do. So I decided to write chapter 8 of my story before I go to babysit 2 little children. It's shocking that today feels so…..depressing outside. This chapter is more of something random to do because it seems fun to do :)

**Chapter 8:** **The Art of Stalking**

I woke up early in the morning; the sun hasn't risen just yet. I slipped on some clothes to where people won't fully recognize me as an Akatsuki and I snuck out of the room, where a still sleeping Tobi was. I walked down the hall quickly, trying to do so quietly, when I tripped on someone. It was still dark so I didn't notice the body. I fell flat on my face.

"What'd you do that for un!" The person I tripped over yelled to me, it was Deidara.

"Says the dumb ass sleeping on the floor in the hall!" I yelled back as I began to get up, rotating my wrist that began to hurt. Blondie got up too; he eyed what I was wearing.

"Why aren't you wearing your cloak un?" He asked my suspiciously. I blushed a little and looked to the side.

"…well, I'm going into town…to…get some things." I lied, looking away from the man's face.

"Then I'll go with you un." He stated as he started the walk down the hall to the living room.

"I prefer to go by myself." I stated, staying where I was. He turned to eye me again.

"People going into town to 'get things' have nothing to hide un." He stated as he began to walk again.

"Fuck." I said quietly as I trailed behind the blond. We walked silently to the town. To respect my stealth self, Deidara decided to not wear his cloak too. We stepped into the town, _***Where to stalk…***_ I thought to myself as I looked around at all the buildings.

I saw a woman with red hair walk into a dress shop. I smirked and walked into the same shop. Deidara eyed my suspiciously again but walked into the store with me. "Help me pick something out." I muttered to Deidara, still watching the woman. He nodded to me, not really wanting to be there, but that's his fault.

***Go into the 3****rd**** isle, the green dresses are there.* **I sent to the woman who was happening to be looking for a green dress. She looked around startled, shrugged it off, and walked into isle 3. I didn't follow her just yet; I went into the bathroom real quick. I made a clone of me, got it to transform into a different looking woman, and ordered her to follow the one woman.

I walked back to where Deidara, "Come on, let's got into the 2nd isle." I muttered to the blond. Deidara grunted but continued to follow. I walked to where the blue dresses were, and picked a blue and black one with grey ribbons at the bottom with belt buckles on it, and of course, it was poufy. I walked to the clanging rooms; the red head was there with my clone, trying on a beautiful short silky green dress.

My clone and I nodded in approval, and then I walked into the changing room, and threw on the dress. I walked out to Deidara; he gave me an approving glance. I threw back on my previous clothes, and then looked at my clone, so told the women she had to leave and left to go to the outside world. After a few moments, I felt her poof back to me, and the entire woman's information was in my head. I smiled in triumph.

I paid for the dress and walked into the party store. Deidara eyed me again. I looked to him. "I'm throwing a surprise party for Hidan, it's more of an apology for scaring him and for letting him win when we were sparring. He's pretty pissed at me at the moment." I explained to Deidara.

"Oh so that woman is going to be used as a sacrifice he can give to Jashin un." Deidara stated, putting the two together. I chuckled and scratched my head.

"Yep! And that's why I wanted to go by myself. I already have everything hidden in my room but nooo you had to be sleeping in the hallway." I grumbled, rolling my eyes at the blond. He looked at me annoyed.

"It's not my fault that Uke locked my door and then poofed into her room un!" Deidara complained to me, I chuckled at the thought of my partner.

"I actually paid her to do that last night." I chuckled sticking out my tongue and winked. Deidara looked pissed now.

"IM GONNA BLOW YOU UP UN!" Deidara yelled, chasing me out of the store. I ran, but a clay bomb landed in front of me.

*BOOM*

"FUCK!" I yelled loudly as I fell into the crater the bomb created. Deidara jumped on me and pinned me to the ground.

"So YOU paid her! AHH! I'm gonna get you un!" Deidara yelled to me. I looked at the blond on top of me now, and then eyed the crowd circling the crater he created. I sucked in a huge heap of air.

"!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, scaring the shit out of Deidara. He quickly jumped off of me and looked at the crowd that was now glaring at him.

"No no no! I'm not harming her that way! Come on Suki, let's get home." Said a highly nervous Deidara, who was rushing to get out of the area. I chuckled and quickly stood up. I eyed my bag that Deidara now had in his hands. I dropped it when I ran away from him; I didn't know that he picked it up. I snatched the bag from the mouthy hands and turned to walk to base.

I stopped after a while, and turned to look at Deidara. I realized that I had to get the sacrifice for tonight so I quickly poofed into the woman I used to 'befriend' the red head. Deidara was caught off guard from my action and looked at me curious again. I explained to him what I had to do. Deidara was now officially apart of the surprise party planning.

I arrived at the red heads house in about 5 minutes. Her name I learned was Jashe, which sounds a lot like Jashin, so she would be the perfect sacrifice. We went for a 'walk'. Basically I was leading her to the Akatsuki base, where I had Deidara hiding there to drug the woman and to later get Sasori to give her paralyzing poison so she can't run away.

When we arrived to the base, the woman was startled to see Deidara, but was quickly turned to pissed and betrayal as she passed out from the drugs that Deidara injected in her. Deidara slumped her over his shoulders and we walked into the base. Luckily, Sasori was up and in the living room. Sasori eyed the woman when we walked in.

"Hey, can you inject this person with paralyzing poison that won't kill her?" I asked Sasori, "I'm throwing a surprise party for Hidan as apology for what happened this past week." I explained in a whisper. Sasori nodded and took the body from Deidara, he turned back to me. "Only if I can experiment on you. If you deny I tell Hidan what you are planning." Sasori stated with a grin.

I sighed. "Okay. As long as I don't end up dying, losing my hair, get any shorter, or turn into a boy." I bargained to the puppet. He nodded, smirking as he walked away.

Itachi saw the body while Sasori carried her to his room. We explained to him, and then I had three people in on the party with me. After explaining to him, Scarlet, Coal, and Uke came up and asked what was going on. I explained to them too and the wanted to help too.

"Uke, get Pein for me." I ordered, she nodded and soon came back with him. I asked him to get Hidan to go on a quick mission with Uke, Coal, and Scarlet that would take about 5 hours. He said he would, but asked why. I explained to him too, and he nodded.

Soon Hidan, Uke, Scarlet, and Coal were off on their mission. Hidan was completely clueless on what was going on. As soon as they left I raced to my room. "Suki, what is this stuff for?" Tobi asked me, excited, holding up the party stuff.

"I'm throwing a surprise party for Hidan! Want to help?" I asked excitedly. Tobi nodded in excitement and pulled the party things into his hands and rushed out into the living room. "HEY EVERYONE! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I yelled as I ran down the hall. Itachi, Kisame, and Konan followed me down the hall.

"Okay, I'm throwing a surprise party for Hidan, who wants to help me and Tobi set up?" I asked the group of people. A few nodded, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Kisame walked out of the room, refusing to help us. Pein, Konan, Itachi, Deidara, and Sasori stayed to help. I got Konan to make a bunch of food for the party, got Sasori to make a ritual section for the sacrificing for Jashin, and had everyone else help me set up the usual party stuff.

We finished everything in 4 hours. We quickly went up stairs and changed into party clothes. I threw on the short poufy blue and black dress that I picked out earlier. After everyone gotten down stairs, we hid and got ready to surprise Hidan. After about 20 minutes, we heard the door swing open. We jumped out of our hiding place and yelled 'Surprise!' to the group. Hidan looked pissed, but that's normal.

The party was a hit. Hidan accepted my apology when he saw the sacrifice I gotten him, he said it was the perfect sacrifice for Jashin. Close to the end of the party, Sasori walked up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I turned to look at him; he had a smirk on his face.

"Experimenting starts now." He stated. Before I could even react, a needle was put into my neck. A few seconds later a turned into a hamster.

"HEY I WASN'T READY!" I yelled to him. Luckily, I still had my voice.

"You never said when I wasn't allowed to start!" Sasori chuckled to me as he picked me up and placed me into a hamster ball. He set me on the floor so I could roll around. Uke came up out of nowhere. "Good news! You're not my guinea pig anymore!" Sasori stated to Uke. Her eyes got big as she fist pumped the air happily.

Sasori left and came back with an antidote to the thing he gave me earlier. He injected it into me, without taking me out of the ball yet. As I morphed into myself, I broke the ball after a while. "YOU COULD OF TOOK ME OUT OF THE BALL FIRST!" I yell to Sasori, who was laughing at me now.

The thing was, I shrank out of my dress, and now I'm completely naked. In front of all men too, well except the four girls. "AND YOU COULD OF TAKEN ME SOMEWHERE ELSE SO NO ONE WOULD SEE ME!" I yelled now, realizing my nudeness. Deidara threw his cloak onto me, grabbed my dress, and took me to my room to change.

The whole time, he was crimson red. I soon as we got to my room, I threw the dress on, and walked back out. "Jeeeez. He did that on purpose." I pouted, handing Deidara his cloak. We walked down the hall and into the living room. Where now everyone was watching the sacrificing. The woman had the most fear in her eyes, but she was still unable to move.

After the sacrifice, the party started up again. This time Hidan was the one messing with me. "Hey bitch. You looked better before you had the dress on." He stated, looking me up and down, and beginning to invade my space.

"Bitch, back the fuck up." I snarled to Hidan as I backed away from him, getting pinned to the wall.

"Why the fuck should I?" He snarled to me, a smirk on his face.

"Because I said so bitch. Now back. The fuck. Up." I hissed in his face. He pushed me back into the wall.

Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori placed a hand on Hidan's shoulders. Hidan turned to glare at the three. "Dude. She said back up un." Deidara stated, looking Hidan in the eyes.

"Not cool Hidan." Sasori added, trying to pull him away from me.

"Tobi thinks she doesn't want people near her right now." Tobi finished annoyance in his voice. Hidan turned to glare at me, and then walked away.

"Thanks." I said to the three, and walked off to my room. "Jeez. Today was exhausting." I mumbled to myself as I entered the room. I plopped on my bed and quickly fell into deep slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

Same text

Disclaimer: Don't own this chiz. Ugh. Putting this is annoying!

A/N: This is not to offend anyone…Penis :) Let see who can say it loud enough! MWAHAHAHAHA! And I haven't been home for more than an hour today. That is shocking for me o.o

**Chapter 9: Akatsuki Boredom**

It's been a week since I threw the surprise party for Hidan, and now he's been getting wayyyyyy too touchy feely lately. But Deidara has been beating him up for me so it's all good. Tobi is moral support, and Sasori has been laying off on the random experiments.

I woke up as the light hit into the room. I was having trouble breathing. I sprang up from my bed, thinking that I was having a panic attack, and ran into the bathroom. I turned the water on steaming hot and jumped in with my sleeping clothes still on. Steamy showers always calmed my panic attacks.

Steam filled the room; it was practically like I was in a room full of water. My heavy breathing subdued. I took a deep breath, let it out, and then turned off the shower. I wiped away the fog on the mirror, and I looked at my reflection. I stared for a moment and became into realization.

"SASORI! WHY THE FUCK DO I HAVE GILLS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, looking at my morphed neck. I heard someone dying of laughter from across the base. Tobi walked into the bathroom and looked at me. He noticed my soaking bed clothes, but shrugged it off.

"Tobi, can you get something that I can put over my head and fill it with water?" I asked the masked criminal, giving him a pouty face.

"Tobi will Suki-kun!" Tobi announced, skipping out of the room. He came back a few minutes later with a round glass helmet. I looked at the top and there was a hole. I nodded and placed it on my head, and then filled it with water.

"Oh Sasori! I'm going to kill you!" I sang down the hall, finally reaching the puppets room. I smashed the door open and walked into his room. He side glanced me, smirking.

"I see you're up. How was your sleep?" The red head asked me, going back to the puppet he was working on. I glared at him.

"Yeah. I woke up because I was having a PANIC ATTACK!" I yelled to the puppet. He chuckled, and then turned to look at me. He chuckled again and looked away. I stomped up to his working desk. Before I could yell at him, he grabbed a needle, and stuck it into my arm.

"Hey! What was that?" I yelled, looking at the place a needle just was.

"The antidote." Sasori mumbled, continuing on his puppet.

"The wha-." I was cut off from the lack of ability to breath. I swallowed a huge gulp of water. I tried to pull off the helmet, but it was stuck. I tapped on Sasori's shoulder. He turned to look at me, and then sighed.

"Deidara! Suki is drowning!" Sasori called, a thump came from the room next to his. The blond rushed into the room panicked. He didn't notice me at first.

"What!" Deidara yelled to Sasori. Sasori pointed to me, who was now turning blue. He looked at me and ran over.

"The helmet is stuck; you have to break it off her." Sasori commented, watching Deidara trying to pull it off my head. Deidara looked me in the eyes and mouthed 'sorry.' Before I knew it, the helmet was shattered off me, and my head smacked into the wall.

"AH FUCK!" I screamed, rubbing the side of my head. Coughing out a bunch of water, I looked up at Deidara and nodded thanks. Deidara nodded back and then looked to the amused Sasori.

"The experiments need to stop. And I mean right now un!" Deidara yelled to him. His smirk disappeared, and he looked to Deidara.

"You don't tell me what to do. And plus, she agreed to this." Sasori stated, looking at the angry blond.

"She didn't know you were going to almost kill her un!" The blond yelled. I stood up and put a shoulder on Deidara. He turned to look at me. "Stay out of this! This is none of your concern un!" He yelled to me. I looked at him like he was the stupidest person in the world.

"Deidara, it IS my concern because your fighting about ME. Now can you go? I can solve my own problems." I stated to the blond man, my voice escalating on every word. He glared at me, and then looked away.

"You're a bitch un." He mumbled, walking out of the room.

"OH FUCK NO. GET YOUR SKINNY ASS BACK IN HERE!" I yelled after Deidara.

"NO UN!" He yelled back. I looked at Sasori's wall, and punched a huge ass hole in it.

"FUCKING BLOND!" I yelled to the wall, punching it again. I then looked to Sasori. "I'll fix that later. But, I don't really want to get experimented on anymore, so stop. And as for now, let Uke know I'm taking a nap." I muttered to the puppet. I left his room and went into Tobi and I's.

"That ass hole." I grumbled as I slumped on my bed. I grabbed a couple kunai with strings attached to them. I threw them one by one onto the ceiling, and then pulled them off.

*thump**Thump**THUMP*

*thump**Thump**THUMP*

This went on for the rest of the day. I got multiple knocks on the door, with people telling me to come out and eat, or to quit making so much noise. I ignored all the requests.

*THUMP THUMP THUMP*

"Hey Suki. There's a mandatory meeting. Get out here and meet up in the meeting room." Pein ordered me through the door. I grumbled and got out of bed.

"Of course when I want to stay in my room this happens." I grumbled, taking my time to go to the meeting room. When I got to the door, I dragged my feet into the room. The only seat that was open was next to Deidara. I sighed, grabbed the seat, pulled it to the wall, and sat down.

Pein glared at me. "Get your chair back to the table and stop messing around." He ordered me. I glared at him for a while, and stood up. I threw the chair to where it was and plopped down. I sighed every once in a while during the meeting. He was forbidding Sasori to be able to experiment on any other Akatsuki members.

"And for you." Pein said pointing to me, I looked at him briefly. "You are not allowed to throw kunai onto your ceiling, and you are to fix Sasori's wall right now." He yelled to me. I glared at leader-sama.

"I _told_ Sasori that I _was_ going to _fix_ it _later._" I stated, as I glared at the blond next to me. "_and_ if _someone_ didn't piss _me_ off then we wouldn't be in this situation." I muttered, crossing my arms, staring expressionless at Pein who was now rubbing him temples.

After talking about some other important stuff, Pein announced that the meeting was now over. I sprang up, and attempted to rush out of the room, but someone stopped me by taking hold of my arm. I turned to look at who it is.

"What do you want blond?" I growled, trying to release his hand mouth from my arm. He had it bite me. "Ouch! Let me go dammit!" I yelled to the blond who was now looking into my eyes. The hand bit down harder. After I felt my skin break, I stopped struggling to get away. I glared at the blond, who now let everyone else leave the room.

"I will ask again. What do you want?" I questioned Deidara.

"To apologize for this morning un." He stated, pulling me closer to him. "You know, you blood tastes pretty good un." He added in a growl. I ignored the comment.

"Why did you get pissed at me?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes. The blond sighed to me, rubbing his temples as he thought of what to say. He released my arm now. I looked at it to see a fresh cut, but not bleeding as much as it did.

He looked up from his thinking. "Because I don't like to see you get hurt un." He stated thoughtfully, looking me in the eyes. I looked away from him, I wasn't really embarrassed by what he said. I still had feelings for Kinoto, but I knew he will never come back.

"What's wrong un?" Deidara asked, catching the sadness that flashed into my eyes, but went away when I thought of what happened to me since I left.

"It's nothing important. Just my old squad." I stated, shrugging off the thought of them deciding to leave me.

"What about them un? Don't you like staying here?" He asked me, sadness in his voice.

"I love being here! It's just that they left me before I met Itachi and Kisame at the bakery shop. I don't remember when they said they were going to visit, and if they were even going to." I trailed off, looking at the door. I was eager to leave the room.

Before Deidara could comment on what I was saying, Pein stopped in the doorstep. He had stuff for fixing plaster. He tossed the plaster bucket to me, I caught it quickly, and had enough time to dodge the smoother thingy for plaster he threw to me; It stuck into the wall. I looked at leader-sama.

"Now get that done before I make you fix the whole house up!" Pein barked to me. I nodded okay. When Pein walked out of the doorway, I turned to Deidara.

"I have to go fix that wall. See ya." I stated annoyed, walking out of the door. I slowly walked to Sasori's room. The door was back up on its hinges. This time I knocked, so I wouldn't have to fix that too.

"Come in." I heard Sasori faintly say from his room. I walked in, closed the door, and walked to the wall next to his working desk. He turned to look and see who it was.

"You know that it's bad to wear clothes when there wet?" Sasori asked me, looking at my night clothes.

"They're not wet." I mumbled, beginning to work on the wall. I made a huge ass hole. I knew it was going to take a while.

"But they were." Sasori pointed out. I sighed and looked at the puppet. He was smirking at me as I fixed his wall.

"What do you want me to do? Change and then come and fix your wall?" I asked, hands on my hips now.

"Well now that you suggested…." Sasori chuckled. "You might as well." He finished. I smirked. Thinking of an oh so evil plan.

"Okay then I will!" I stated to the red head. I turned and walked out of his room, and I walked over to Uke's.

"Hey Uke! Do you have something slutty I could borrow?" I asked my teammate who was sitting on her bed.

"Are you saying I wear slutty clothes?" She asked me, sounding offended.

"NOOOOO! I was just thinking that since you do that cosplay stuff sometimes, I wanted to know if you had a short skirt and a tube top, oo and some bunny ears!" I assured, listing the stuff I needed.

"Oh yeah!" Uke announced, rushing into her closet, pulling the three things I needed out. She handed them to me. "There a little small since I'm only 14." Uke stated.

"That makes it even better." I smirked.

After I changed I snuck to Sasori's room and knocked on the door. He mumbled come in. I walked into the door.

I made my cheeks flush red, and I turned into my inner Hinata. "S-Sasori-kun, I-I'm here t-to fix the w-wall." I stuttered, looking at the broken wall with bug eyes.

"Why are you-" Sasori cut of mid sentence when he turned around on his chair. He blushed a deep red. "Why are you wearing that Suki?" Sasori asked me, trying to sound mean. But it was too late, I saw his blush.

"You didn't say what to wear." I stated in a pouty voice, walking up to the wall. Sasori at first didn't watch me work, but then when he was able to compose himself he turned to watch me. I began to purposefully mess up with the plaster.

"You're plastering it wrong." Sasori mumbled. I turned to look at him, my devil side showing out. I smirked at him.

"Can you show me Saso-kun?" I cooed to the red head.

"Saso-kun?" He questioned the nickname, raising his eyebrow.

"You don't like it?" I asked in a pouty voice, staring at him with my puppy dog eyes. Sasori sighed, and got up from his place and to the wall. He made me scoot over and he took the plaster thing from my hand. He began to show me how to plaster it.

I leaned in behind him, watching how he plastered, even though I knew how to. This was all just to get a rise out of Sasori. I purposefully breathed on his neck, but not super intently, just lightly so he wouldn't know I was messing with him.

When he finished showing how to do the plastering, he handed me the plaster thingy, and I began plastering how I originally was before he was watching. Someone barged through the door. "Sasori I w-." It was Deidara; he stopped talking when he saw me. I turned to see the blond in a really deep shade of red. His blush made me blush too.

"H-hey Deidara." I stuttered, looking at the second blond in the room. He scratched the back of his head and averted his gaze away from my eyes.

"I'll ask you later un." Deidara mumbled, walking out of the door to hide his blush. I tuned into Deidara's mind as I was working.

***I… Didn't expect to see her dressed like that… Oh I am so going to kill Sasori next time we are alone. I can't believe he made her wear that! And she saw me blush! AHH! Why is this day so damn confusing! Jeez un!* **Deidara thought as he entered his room. I couldn't help but giggle at his thoughts. Sasori looked at me suspiciously.

"How is working funny?" Sasori asked me, looking at me confused.

"Oh I was just thinking about something…" I semi-lied because it WAS a thought that I chose to go into MY head. I decided I was going to talk to Deidara mind wise.

_***Hey Dei, can you hear me?* **_I asked the blond next door.

"Yeah what do you want un?" Deidara called back.

_***No dumbass! Just think what you say! People are going the think you're crazy!***_ I yelled to Deidara.

"The only one they'll think is crazy is you un!" Deidara yelled, his voice rising on every word. I heard footsteps stomping in the hall. The door burst open; it was none other than Deidara. I glared at him.

_***IM TELEPATHIC DUMBASS!***_ I screamed into Deidara's mind. He fell backward after he watched my mouth not move at all when I yelled to him. Sasori was chuckling from behind me. I knew he believed me know. He shook his head and left from the opening of the door.

I quickly finished plastering the wall and poofed myself into my room. I didn't want Hidan to see me in this for I probably will 100% get raped. I threw on clothes that were baggier and revealed less, and dragged out into the hallway and into the living room.

I plopped onto the couch and drifted off to sleep there.

A/N: THIS IS THE END OF CHAPTER 9! I hope dearly that you guys like it! Lol I had to make a huchi momma moment in at least one Oh yeah! And pwease review? I like reviews! Even though I have like 3 lol xD

Until next time… let the force be with you!


	11. Chapter 11

Same old text styles

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, blah, blah, blah, yeah kiss my butt !

A/N: I am apologizing early for any random mood change with the characters, I've been having a pretty crappy day, and I'm bipolar so it's not really a good mix. BUT THE SHOW MUST GO ON! Please review if possible! :) enjoy!

**Chapter 10: I can't think of a Good Name for a Chapter so it's this**

I woke up sprawled on the couch, my knees in my stomach, and Itachi sitting at the end of the couch watching TV. At first I didn't see him, and I stretched out my curled legs, yawning at the same time. "Hn." Itachi muttered as I accidentally kicked him.

"Sorwy tachi." I mumbled, getting up, stretching my arms above my head, and yawning again. Itachi side glanced me but didn't reply. I walked into the kitchen, scratching my head, and went to open the fridge so find something to make for breakfast. I looked into an empty fridge. I stared blankly until my brain came into realization.

"Itachi, where is all the food?" I called into the living room to the Uchiha.

"There was a food fight last night between Uke and Hidan." Itachi mumbled from his spot from the couch. I sighed and I walked into the living room, passed the couch and went up the stairs. I changed quickly once I got into my room. I didn't really care that Tobi was in there wide awake.

"Tobi wonders what Suki is doing!" Tobi called from the other side of the room. I turned to look at the masked man, who had his face turned towards me.

"I'm going out to eat because the zombie had a food fight with Uke and used up all the food." I answered to Tobi. I reached and grabbed my wallet from the other pouch pocket and stuffed it into my carrier bag.

"Can Tobi go too?" Tobi asked me excited. I turned and smiled to the ninja.

"Sure Tobi! Get ready!" I announced to the masked villain. In a matter of minutes, he was done and ready to leave. As we walked out, we ran into a bunch of people crowding the kitchen opening. I could hear Pein's voice boom from the room.

"YOU ARE TO GO GET MORE FOOD! NOW LEAVE AND YOU BETTER COME BACK WITH ENOUGH FROM EVERYONE!" He yelled to the trouble makers. Not to my surprise, it was Uke and Hidan. I after a bit of back and forth from Pein and Hidan, he finally gave in and left to go get ready to leave and get food. I turned to look at Tobi.

"Psst! Hey Tobi! Let's leave now before we get pulled into this!" I whispered to Tobi, he nodded in agreement, and we attempted to sneak out of the base.

*BAM**BAM!**BAM!*

"AH FUCK!" I yelled as I tripped on something in my walkway, stubbed my toe, and landed on my face. I got up, rubbing my cheek. Pein was staring at us suspiciously.

"And where are you two going?" Pein asked, still mad about Uke and Hidan.

"To train of course leader-sama!" I lied, looking at Tobi, who approved of the lie.

"Well you can do that later, go help Uke and Hidan get food." Pein ordered. I glared at him.

"I WASN'T EVEN EATING DINNER LAST NIGHT! WHY DO I HAVE TO HELP WHEN I DIDN'T DO CRAP!" I yelled at the leader, who returned my glare. He sighed.

"Just do as I say." He stated in a calmer voice. I forced myself to not flip him off. I ignored what he said and walked out of the door with Tobi following.

"Tobi wonders where were going!" Tobi chimed in from behind me.

"Out to eat of course." I muttered to him, walking ahead.

"What about what leader said?" Tobi asked me, I looked to him, and sighed.

"We'll get some food for base after we eat." I answered, trekking inside the tree branches.

We ate breakfast quickly, and then went to the grocery store.

I filled up on 3 carts with food, and Tobi did the same. Mine was mainly full of ramen, vegetables, fruits, and some meat. The price was a shit ton and I ended up spending all my money, and same with Tobi. "We have to get a good paying job soon." I muttered to Tobi as we walked out of the store with the six carts. Tobi nodded in agreement.

After we left the area where there was a lot of public people, I used my shrinking jutsu, and stuffed the now mini carts into my pocket. We rushed home to the Akatsuki, full of mainly men that were starving. I pulled out the mini carts and set them on the floor.

"That's not even a mouthful!" Kisame yelled from his spot on the doorframe. The men huddled in the doorframe with him and yelled in agreement. I rolled my eyes at the confused ninja. I did some hand signs and whispered 'release'. The carts turned to full size, and the men now stared at me in shock.

"Now what were you saying about it only being a mouthful?" I mocked the shark, starring at me with a twitching eyebrow. Pein walked in, he first eyed the food and then looked at us.

"Where's Uke and Hidan?" Pein asked me, looking for the two in the room. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. We left without them, remember?" I questioned, looking at Pein with annoyance. He glared at me and then I was ordered to go find them. I sighed and walked out of the door.

"This is when Aki would come in handy." I mumbled to myself, thinking of my best friend, as I searched for my new teammate and the Akatsuki creeper. "I can't lose another member. I just can't." I muttered to myself. I sensed that I was wondering too far and I felt the presence of other ninja. It began to rain, and I looked up to the sky. I let the rain fall on my face, it felt nice on my hot skin.

I put my focus back on the where I was going, when I saw a figure in the shadows. I stepped towards it, and stopped as I recognized who the figure was.

"S-Suki, is that you?" An embarrassed boy, with duck butt hair asked. I grew suspicious of him, and I tapped into his mind. He just fought Naruto, believes that he has killed him, and was leaving to go with Orochimaru. My eyes suddenly filled with anger.

"Sasuke, why are you going to that snake? He's going to USE you! He just wants to transfer himself into your body when you become stronger!" I yelled to the stubborn Uchiha. He looked at me.

"You wouldn't understand. I want revenge on the one who killed my family, and left me alive and alone." He stated coldly, looking me in the eyes.

"I wouldn't understand? Me? Last time I checked, MY parents were killed BEFORE yours were! And who murdered them? Orochimaru and he left me this curse mark as he has left it on you." I growled, looking at a confused Uchiha.

"Prove it." He growled to me, not believing that I was given a curse mark. I sighed and turned to my back, shrugging of the cloak, and revealing the mark on my neck. He walked up to me, and I felt his hand on my mark, he was breathing on my neck.

"I can't believe it." He murmured, looking at the mark.

"What, the mark?" I questioned, looking back at him. I shrugged on the cloak. Now that he had a better view, he eyed it, and came into realization.

"You joined them? With my brother?" Sasuke questioned, stepping into the little space that was in between us. Over the time I have left, he grew a little taller, because he was now at my neck.

"You just noticed the cloak? I thought I told everyone I was leaving the village." I mumbled thoughtfully, staring down at the Uchiha, who was now glaring at me.

"I. Can't. Believe. You." Sasuke stated shocked. "I looked for you. The whole VILLAGE looked for you! What do you mean 'you thought you told everyone in the village'? No one knew!" Sasuke yelled to me, making me back up from where I was.

"I told Hinata!" I yelled in objection. "Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Neji, Rock Lee, and even Naruto!" My voice rose in defense.

"You didn't tell me." He spat, walking away from where I am. I watched him walk away from me, and I turned to find my way back to base, where Hidan and Uke most likely would be back at.

I walked in silence, my skin soaked from the rain. It was a very long time until the rain ended. I looked up, my blond hair clinging to my head, and watched the sun run out from behind the clouds. I looked back to where I was going, and jumped into the trees. I ran quickly, and finally reached the base.

I walked in with a big sigh of relief. Uke was lying on the couch, passed out from the day's work. Hidan walked into the room, and looked at me. My body was soaked; Hidan looked me up and down, and looked away from me.

"You should change before you get sick." Hidan muttered, as he stepped out of the room. I shrugged and left to go change.


	12. Chapter 12

Same textieeeee

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I own a broken heart.

A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I had a job for 2 months (It was a temp job) so I had all my free time drained by it. And plus I had major writers block. So this is going to be an early Christmas present to all you wonderful readers out there!

**Chapter 10: Christmas time**

Things between Deidara and I have been intensifying, A LOT. I feel bad because I haven't been talking to him in a while, but that's because Christmas is coming up. The Akatsuki members want nothing to do with it, but Uke, Coal, Scarlet, and I want EVERYTHING to do with it!

They even convinced me to go with them to get a tree from the Village Hidden in the Snow, which is in the MOUNTIANS on the other side of the fire nation!

"Were almost there!" Uke announces, pointing up to the village on top of the vast of mountain.

"This place seems familiar to me…" I mumbled looking up at the mountain. I breeze pushed some of the snow that was falling into my face, I shuddered and pulled up my hood of my cloak.

**Aki's P.O.V.**

I sense her. She's near the village. Why would she be here? I got up from my place on the floor. I winced as I leaned onto my broken ankle. I turned to look at the other people in the room, who were shivering in fear, wondering when they will be coming back to beat them.

I limped to the window and looked out, and I instantly saw the hint of blond inside a cloak from the Akatsuki. I knew that she would eventually join.

_***Suki. Get out of this village. If anyone sees those kids that you're with they will be taken away. Get out now. Run.* **_I thought to Suki, who stopped in her tracks and told the others to stay behind because it wasn't safe.

She quickly snuck into the village, cut down a pine tree, shrunk it, and walked out. Acting like she done it thousands of times.

***Don't worry. I just came to get a Christmas tree. Well now that you know I'm in the Akatsuki, you know where you can go. And I'm counting on you to be able to get out of there yourself. And if you need it, you can tap into some of my chakra, you're going to need it." **Suki sent to me as she walked out of the village.

I accepted her offer and tapped into some of her chakra.

"My dear friend, we will meet again." I said to myself as I healed my broken ankle with my now restored chakra.

**Suki P.O.V.**

Pain shot through me as I felt my chakra being drained, but I hid my pained expression from the others, who trekked ahead of me. I quickened my pace to them, and we finally got to the train stop. We stepped onto the platform, got our tickets, and left to go to the only stop near the leaf village.

2 Days Later…

We finally got back to base. I pulled out the tree, enlarged it to normal size, and created ornaments with the power of Coal, Scarlet, and Uke's infinities.

We finally had everything decorated, and just in time for Christmas. Deidara walked into the room, and called me too him.

"Yes Dei-chan?" I asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Look up un." He stated, smiling at me.

I looked up and none other than a mistle toe hanged in the walk way. I looked back at Deidara, who was smiling at me. I blushed lightly.

"Merry Christmas un." Deidara said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck.

And he finally kissed me. It was much better than the first time. This time it felt real, not one full of want, but full of care. I looked back up into his blue eyes, and smiled, as more red flooded into my cheeks.

"AWWWH! ABOUT TIME SUKI!" Uke yelled across the room. I smiled as Dei-chan blushed a deep red, but hugged me tighter.

**A/N: sorry that the story is short! But my laptop is dieing and im lazy! So merry Christmas! **


	13. Chapter 13

Same text as usual

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own a sketch book full of all sorts of Naruto yaoi pairings. Yeah I went there.

A/N: Thanks to a fan fiction that I read, I got obsessed with Sasuke a little bit. Old habits die hard… So I'm gonna pull some twists in this. Butttttttt, nothing cheesy! I pwomise! *Holds out pinky* Pwinky Pwomise! (Oh yeah and last chapter was supposed to be 11. I accidentally typed it wrong because I forgot that I already wrote chapter 10 before) .-.

**Chapter 12: Mission for the Akatsuki**

I huffed out a puff of air as I listened to Pein tell me what he wanted me to do.

"But I don't wanna go! Can someone else come with me too then?" I whined, crossing my arms and pouting on the floor.

"Suki I told you before that you can't have anyone with you. He has seen all of us except for you so you have to go solo." Pein stubbornly stated, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance. I huffed out more air and turned my head away from where he was.

"So not fair…" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Pein asked me, glaring at me. I jumped up quickly.

"Nothing leader-sama! I was just couching!" I lied chuckling nervously and scratching the back of my head.

"That's what I thought. Now go and pack up your clothes, and say your goodbyes. You will be staying with them as long as you need to." Pein stated, turning his back to me and walking away.

I slowly got my clothes packed, and threw them into the living room. I felt bad for Uke who was sleeping on the couch.

*BAM!*

The bag hit the wall really hard, scared the crap out of Uke, who screamed, and then looked around nervously.

"Come out here lemon man! YOU MISSED!" Uke yelled to the air. A couple seconds later she passed back out.

I walked down the hall and stopped at Deidara's room. I knocked once and walked in. The blonde turned to face me. "What it is un?" Dei asked me when he saw my sad expression.

"Leader-sama is making me go on a solo mission to infiltrate Orochimaru's base. And I will have to be there until I succeed. So basically he is making me do something impossible so I might not come back until a very long time." I sadly explained to Dei-chan.

The blonde got up from his spot and pulled me into a hug. Tears stung my eyes. "Dei. I have to tell you something before I leave…" I said after a long pause in the hug.

"What is that un?" He asked, placing me at arm's length to look at me in my eyes.

"I love you." I stated, a tear falling out of my eye that had the scar below it. He looked at me with soft eyes.

"I love you too, un." Deidara stated, softly kissing my lips. I smiled and walked out of his room, and onto Sasori's and everyone else's.

"I'M FEELING LIKE A STAR, YOU CAN'T STOP MY SHINE, I'M LOVING CLOUD NINE, MY HEAD'S IN THE SKY, I'M SOLO, I'M RIDING SOLO, I'M RIDING SOLO, I'M RIDING SOLO, SOOOLOOOOOOO." Uke, Scarlet, and Coal sang in the living room as I walked by. I chuckled, waved goodbye, and walked out.

-2 weeks later-

I finally found the snake's underground base. I sighed and trekked into the entrance. I heard a chuckle from behind me after I walked further into the base. I saw something glint in the dim light.

"What are you doing here?" Kabuto asked me, pulling a kunai to my neck.

"I want to join you guys." I stated, trying to hold back my anger.

"Let her go." Orochimaru hissed from in front of me. I heard Kabuto growl from behind me but reluctantly let me go. "What's with the change of mind?" Orochimaru asked me.

"I want to become stronger…" I stated, looking at the ground and clenching my fist. The only one that I want to kill is staring me in the face and I'm forced to do NOTHING. The snake chuckled at me but ushered me to follow him.

"First we have to fix your mark, then we will have to kill you so you can fully morph." Kabuto stated from behind us. I sighed.

"I'm aware. Let's just get this over with so I can train." I stated, and continued to walk behind them. They led me to a room, it looked like a training and a prayer room. I was ordered to sit on the floor, and a couple seconds later, I'm filled with pain. I tried to bear through it but it was too much. I slowly started to give up, and then the pain was replaced with a feeling I knew very well.

The seal on the mark broke when I decided to give up on hiding the pain. I smile spilled on my face as a surge of strength filled me. "It seems to have worked." Orochimaru stated from where he stood, spectating on what I would do next.

I growled, anger filling every part of my body. My chakra emitted from my skin, and it turned from the normal blue to black. I was changing into the demon tucked away in my body. I don't have one where the Akatsuki would want, the wolf was shunned from all the nations. I remember the first time I ever changed.

**Flashback…**

"**Mommy! Daddy! Where are you?" I cried as I looked back and forth, tears filling my eyes. I looked aimlessly around the village that my parents and I were visiting. But no sight of mommy and daddy. I ran in the crowd of people in the shopping area and broke out of it, reaching a park. I turned and looked to see a crowd of little boys, huddled in a circle.**

**I wiped my tears away and walked to where they were. In the middle of the circle was a boy poking a baby bunny with a stick, laughing evilly.**

"**Weave that bunny awone!" I yelled, jumping into the circle and pushing the boy with the stick. He was obviously much older than me, he looked to be 10 and I was only 5. He had green eyes and black hair, and odd pair.**

"**What are you gonna do about it little girl?" He asked me, getting in my face and then pushing me back.**

"**I'll kwick your but!" I yell, getting up from where I fell. The boy stood a good 2 feet above me, he grabbed his stick and went to swing at me. I grabbed it before it could touch my face. The group of boys giggled at the boy's failed attempt. This angered him more.**

**He pulled out a kunai from his pocket and let go of the stick, I saw his actions as the other boys fell silent. I then pulled out my kunai that I always have with me and blocked his side swing. I smirked at the boy who was trying to cause me pain.**

"**You missed kwid." I stated, looking him in the eyes. He smirked, and then abused his height and strength advantage, and pushed me back. I didn't gain my balance and then I fell. The boy took the chance to sit on top of me, he pulled his fist back and got ready to impact my face. Anger surged into my body.**

**The boy stared in horror as my chakra color changed to black. He got up and ushered his friends to bolt away from me with him. I grabbed a hold of my stomach and yelled into the pain I was feeling. My nails morphed into claws and my teeth fangs. Wolf ears popped out of my head and so did a tail. I sensed people approaching, and forced my instincts to not kill whoever it was.**

"**Suki! Oh dear! Come back to us! Don't let it posses you! You're too little for it to attempt this yet!" My mom yelled to me as she clutched me to her chest, tears filling her eyes. My anger softened as I heard her voice, my breath eventually evened and I turned back to normal. I shuddered in mommy's arms.**

"**Mommy! I was so scared!" I cried into her shoulder, holding onto her tightly.**

"**It's okay, your safe now." She ushered me as we rocked back and forth.**

**End of flashback…**

This time nothing was here to soothe me from not turning to the wolf. Orochimaru and Kabuto left the room, as I attempted to calm myself from the state that I was now in. As I calmed down, I began to shudder as pain filled my heart. I miss my mom and dad a lot.

I heard the room door open, and then close. Soon footsteps were heard and stopped in front of me. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and someone crouch in front of me. "Suki, it is time." I heard a voice say. It sounded so familiar, but I don't know where I had heard it before.

I got up when I heard the footsteps go away, and walked to meet up with snake and nerd.

3 days later…

I woke up, in a room that was unfamiliar. The pain from my curse mark was gone now. I got up and rested on my elbows, looking as the door opened. A figure that had the hair of a duck butt; and another with the glint of glasses stepped into the room.

"I see that you are up, are you well rested?" Kabuto chuckled as he ushered me to get up. "It's time to start your training, that's why Sasuke is here." He added, leading me out the door. I looked at the Uchiha.

"Long time no see." I stated, scratching the back of my head.

"…" Sasuke replied. I squinted my eyes at him. _***Fine. If you won't show me your reaction I will find out myself.***_ I thought to myself as I tapped into his brain.

***I can't believe that she is here. I don't know how to react. Why did she betray the others? How would Aki feel? I can't believe it. She hates Orochimaru. Why change her mind now?* **Sasuke thought. Damn. For someone who doesn't talk at all he thinks a lot.

We finally reach the training room, and Kabuto walks away. I look at the Uchiha, who's eyes are full of thought. "Baka you know that I can read minds so why don't you tell me how you feel?" I ask, going straight to the point. Sasuke's eyes widened, and then he looked away.

"Hn.." He stated, then prepared for battle.

"Not this Uchiha crap." I groaned, then going into battle mode too.

"Bring it Sasuke." I state as I lunged towards him.

**A/N: Did you like the chapter? Hope you did!**


	14. Chapter 14

Same usual text

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, jodiexluvsxanime owns Uke, and I do own a state of mind that officially hates all men

A/N: I'm updating because I haven't in a while and my bitch of little brothers decided to break the wii so I can't play Zelda: Skyward Sword when I got it on Christmas and had to wait to get paid so I could get the motion plus because my mom didn't get it for me. So yeah. I'm feeding my madness by doing this instead of killing them

**Chapter 13: Life Not Killing Orochimaru**

I've trained with Sasuke for over a week now, and my power has been enhancing, but my temper has been becoming very short, and I'm afraid that I will change. _***Okay. So I can't kill him. I can't even harm him in any way. But Kabuto on the other hand… hmmm I need to think of something to do to him. He's been asking for it. Maybe I'll-* **_my thoughts were cut off by Sasuke lunging an attack at me. I quickly dodge his kunai and glare at him.

"It's fucking lunch you Uchiha!" I yell to him, throwing down my half eaten sandwich. I growled at Sasuke, who had a smug look on his face.

"Hn." He stated. I rolled my eyes.

"Last time I checked, were on the same side now so don't pull the 'the enemy won't care that it's lunch' crap on me. We trained all day!" I yelled, mimicking his voice when I translated his Hn. He chuckled at me.

"Calm down and stop being such a loser." Sasuke replied, leaning back on a chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"AND YOU GO SUCK A FAT ONE!" I countered, running out of the room so I could stay with having the last word. I turned the corner and ran into someone, causing me to fall on the ground. I rubbed my head and looked up to see Kabuto. "What do you want?" I asked him, annoyance filling my voice. He smirked down at me.

"Come on, I have something for you…" Kabuto stated as he turned around and starting heading towards the medicine room. I sighed, got up, and trekked behind him. I few turns later we finally reached the medic room. Kabuto grabbed a needle that he already prepared and came up to me. Before I could ask what he was doing he grabbed my arm and injected it into me.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled defensively.

"Just shut up. It's a cure for what happened to you to make you age seven years. It's just returning you to normal." He stated, confident that he helped me.

"I was perfectly fine! That change happened 3 years ago! And I could drink! What the hell Kabuto! I don't want to be my original age! AHHH! YOU ASS!" I yelled at him, practically pulling my hair out. Kabuto looked at me and smirked.

"Too late now." He stated as he put a mirror in front of my face. I looked into my reflection, which now looked younger, and less defined than it was. I clenched my fists, and held my teeth together.

I stormed out of the room and into the kitchen, Sasuke was still in there and he looked up to stare at me. I side glanced him and aimed towards the fridge. "Uke said the ultimate breakup package is ice cream, tissue, and bubble bath…" I trailed as I looked for Ice cream, we were all out.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked me.

"Breakup with my older self." I replied to him. "AHH! Now what will Deidara think? I'm too young now!" I said more to myself but Sasuke listened in. I turned to see a raised eyebrow at me, I returned with flicking him off. Now his eyebrow twitched.

"Hey let's train, I gotta kick someone's ass and your closest to me." I stated, walking towards the door.

"Hn."

"OOOOOH so now when you're eating lunch I have to wait for you but you don't have to wait for me?" I stated, now my eyebrow twitching. Duck butt smirked. I'm guessing that's a yes. He bit into his just made sandwich. I smiled evilly, walked up to him, took his sandwich, and shoved it in my mouth. He growled at me.

"Mmmmmm, Uke was right! Stolen food does taste better!" I stated excitedly as I swallowed the sandwich.

"Hn." He stated, meaning 'you talk about this Uke person a lot.'

"Hn." I countered, meaning 'and you suck a lot of dick.' He growled at me and left the room.

"Training. Now." He muttered as he stepped out. I chuckled to myself.

"YOU DIDN"T DENY IT!" I yelled as I skipped towards the training room. I saw the door and I ran to open it, but then the door swung open on me.

*BANG*

"AH MOTHER FUCKER! MY NOSE! AHH! I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER OPENED THAT DANG DOOR! AHHHHH!" I yelled really loud, rubbing my nose. I looked up to see the accomplice and Sasuke was standing there chuckling. "YOU BITCH!" I yelled, lunging at him.

I guess our training started early.

**Uke's P.O.V.**

It's been forever since I seen Suki. We all wonder if she's coming back. Deidara has been very sad since she left. Pein should have let her bring someone.

*ACHEW*

I sniffled.

"WHO IS TALKING ABOUT ME?" I yelled to air, I've been sneezing almost every day now.

*AAH-CHEW!*

I sniffled again, looking around. Mainly hiding from this old guy. He's been attacking me with lemons. I gave up on hiding and instantly got bored.

I sprang up to my feet. I'm gonna find Hidan so I can mess with him. _***Where are you Hidan….* **_I thought as I searched around the base. I finally found him, sleeping in his room. I smiled evilly. "Hidan! I just realized that Jashin is your butt buddy and that you are the uke all the time!" I yelled really loud into his ear.

He woke up startled and growled at me. "COME HERE BITCH!" He yelled, pulling out his scythe and running after me. I yelped and ran away. "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea." I said more to myself.

**Suki's P.O.V.**

My Hidan senses are acting up. Someone must have pissed him off. I blocked Sasuke's hit and then sat on the floor. He looked at me questioningly but didn't attack me again. I did a couple hand signs and concentrated. I focused my mind on the Akatsuki, and then onto Hidan. I instantly felt my mind warping into his.

_***Hidan. Don't attack Uke. She is only bored. Maybe spend time with her?***_ I sent to his mind, I waited for his response.

***Suki? Where are you? And how the hell are you in my head? What the fuck is this?*** He questioned me. I sighed out loud, but kept my eyes closed.

_***I'm still at the base with Orochimaru. And I am telepathic thanks to my teammate before I met you guys. And this is a secret jutsu that she has taught me to use. So now, please give Uke attention until I get back. And don't kill her.***_ I explained, going a little dizzy from having to think a whole explanation for him.

***…fine. But you owe me bitch.*** He sent to me. I felt him become calm again. I sighed in relief and opened my eyes, releasing the jutsu. Sasuke was looking at me funny. But I knew that he used his sharingan to see what I was doing.

"What do you want to ask me? I know you're curious." I stated, getting up from my spot and stepping to the Uchiha.

"How are you able to do that? You don't have any special powers in your clan." He asked and stated, confused. I chuckled.

"My clan shunned me because of what I didn't inherit. I didn't get my gifts from them; I got them from the wolf demon. He granted me this power. The older I get, the more he gives. When I was little, he gave me the gift of meeting the possessor of his twin wolf brother. Her name is Aki. Why do you think we were so close? Were connected by a bond no family can ever have. We practically share the same demon. And when Aki and I are together, the more gifts we are given. But Aki has the older of the twins, so she has the most gifts, that's why were so different but still the same. Now Uchiha, do you have any more questions?" I was out of breath. But it felt like a great weight was finally lifted off my tiring shoulders. I looked at the boy I thought I still knew, who had sympathy in his eyes.

"…No." He muttered, looking away from me.

*clap. Clap. Clap.*

I turned to see Orochimaru standing in the door opening, clapping slowly and looking at me. He chuckled. "The secret is finally out! It took you long enough to tell someone! Too bad it wasn't your beloved Deidara that you told first, it was Sasuke." He turned to look at him, but then looked back at me. "I have come to bring you news. I saw your lover a couple minutes ago flying in the air, but he was in a battle. He was attacked, and most likely killed." He chuckled to me. I smirked, my eyes turning a dark color.

"No, he's not dead, but he's close to dead. He's not dying anytime soon though. I can still feel his heartbeat." I stated, putting my hand to my chest sadly. The beat was faint, but I could still feel it.

"Whatever you believe." Orochimaru chuckled as he walked out of the room, leaving Sasuke and I there. I looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Let's be done with training today." I stated, walking to the door. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I turned to look at him. But I knew nothing would happen. "Let go." I stated, looking him in the eye. It seemed like he was going to say something, but I decided to shrug it off.

"So I'm 16 now." I said aloud, looking down the hall excitedly. "Not as put up as I thought." I stated, going down the hall to who knows where.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Please review! I feel so lonely without reviews! And this was a little bit of an information chapter and I wanted to inform everyone even more of Suki and Aki and how they are able to do what they do. So until next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

_This text: Lyrics to the song_

**A/N: This chapter is going to be in music one shot theme because All Time Low – Get Down On Your Knees is stuck in my head *Mwah* Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Games**

I flung myself into the training with Sasuke, and my now restored teen self. I puffed with anger as he ended training and went to leave the room. He turned around and smirked at me, I returned it with a glare, and then he walked out.

_I've been played a fool Four, three, too many times and…_

I walked out of the training room and ran to catch up with the Uchiha. "You treat me like a fool." I pouted as I trudged behind.

"Hn." Translating into 'you are a fool Baka.' And continued to walk away. I stopped in my tracks and my eyebrow twitched. I huffed in annoyance.

I decided to go to my 'room' which I happened to have to share with Sasuke so I wouldn't run away. Too late for that. I'm just gonna say mission failed and call it quits! I hate it here anyways…

As I was starting to pack, Sasuke walked into the room, I looked at him, glared and then turned away.

"Where are you going?" He asked me sternly, a little bit of doubt in his voice.

"Home to the Akatsuki. And my bomber lover." I replied, throwing more of my things in my bag. I heard him sigh and then saw from the corner of my eye him block the door. I sighed.

When I finished packing, I turned to look at him, the bag in my hand. I stepped up to him. "Let me through." I commanded. He smiled, tempted to mess with me.

"Sorry can't do that." He replied, holding his ground half amused, half bored. I sighed again.

"Why is that?" I asked, slightly interested, and partly not really caring.

_When did lust for you become an organized crime?_

"Because I like you, and I say you stay." I stated, stepping into the space that was left between us. My eyes grew big, but then I backed up. I shook my head from my trance and looked at the Uchiha.

"I don't want to stay. And no you don't like me." I stated and growled at the same time, attempting to plow past him. This only lightened the fire he started. He grabbed me and pushed me back a little. I glared at him annoyed.

"Is liking you a crime?" He asked, interested in my answer.

"Yep." I stated as I threw out a couple hand signs and poofed out of the room.

**Sasuke's P.O.V.**

_***Dammit.***_ I growled to myself as I walked out of the room and out to the base entrance.

_I tried to keep you honest babe but I was just a pawn you played the part so well it hurts to know you're gone_

I ran out to the entrance in time to see her in the distance. Like hell was I going to let her leave like this. *_**She can't pull a me! This is so stealing my thunder right now! Oh gosh… I feel like Naruto now. Chasing after someone who obviously doesn't want to be here. She played the game well, and I was one of her pieces. I should of known, she was associated with Itachi before this.***_ I thought through clenched fists and grinding teeth.

_Did you mean it? Could you feel it when you broke into my head?_

I turned and walked into the forest area, it began to rain, and I looked up sadly. She didn't mean to be here. _** *She was here to get close to me to inform Itachi. I should have known she was a traitor. I should of not have told Orochimaru to not kill her when she first arrived. I'm so stupid!* **_I thought as I rested my head on a tree and began to punch it in anger. I shouldn't of let this happen so easily.

_Did you fake it just to break another stranger in your bed?_

_***Does she do this to everyone? Does she get inside their heads and tear up their minds? Does she fill with joy playing with people's lives?* **_I questioned to myself, hurt. The rain started to allow me to let my tears fall. Like anyone would notice. These emotions were pent up inside way too long. I then looked up at the sky and smirked, I knew where she was about to get to, so I poofed away there.

When I got there, I instantly noticed the 166-year-old blond now walking into the area. I emerged from my hiding spot.

**Suki's P.O.V.**

_Was it worth it? Was it perfect when you up and left my cynical?_

I looked up from my feet and saw a familiar figure walk out of the shadows. Sasuke.

"Is my brother really worth it? What happened? We used to be best friends, and now you're leaving me for the 2nd time. You never even said goodbye the first time!" Sasuke yelled to me, anger that was pent up finally spewing out. I narrowed my eyes.

"I didn't show up here for Itachi. Pein told me that I had to be a spy. I didn't want to, I was forced. I was way more happy there than here. At least some Akatsuki actually care about me and don't make m life a living hell!" I clenched my fists and held back stinging tears. "And I never wanted to stop being best friends with you. You're the one who pulled away. Even though out of everyone in the whole village, I understood what you were going through. Do you even know who it was for me to lose my best friend in a time of need because they lost theirs? Horrible, you know how the academy kids taunted me! You left me to rot. So don't even turn this on me, you started this game before I did." I finished, breathing hard from talking too much and feeling the sting of tears coming.

_Like you planned it you're a bandit just a no good, to bit, filthy, rotten criminal_

"You stole my childhood friend, you're a criminal!" I yelled to the Uchiha, who had shocked and sad eyes, he walked up to me, and pulled me into an awkward hug. I let go of one tear, and as Sasuke let me go, he watched it fall down my face.

"Say's the one who stole my heart." Smirked the Uchiha. I laughed at his cheesy pick-up line. He chuckled a little bit too and then grew serious. "Come back?" He asked me, I shook my head no. He frowned, and then thought of something.

_Let me count the ways I six, seven, ate my words_

I looked up in disbelief. "What about Deidara?" I asked. "I'm in love with him." I stated truthfully. Sasuke's face fell a little bit, but then lit back up.

"I'm up for a little competition." He smirked, poofing away and then poofing back moments later with a bag of his things.

At that moment, I wish I just ate my words and didn't say anything.

_Right from the silver plate we checked in, checked out, checkmate_

And at the moment, the game had both ended between the awkwardness of the time at the base, and slowly dissolved into a new game once we reached base with the Akatsuki. This was going to be quite… interesting.

**A/N: Halfway markish, in the song it repeats the chorus and I'm not wasting my time on that chiz so I'm skipping the last of the song: 3 This public announcement was brought to you by, "Naruto for life. What would you dooooOOOooo without na-RU-to?" ****(Viewer discretions is advised)**

I took about 2 weeks to finally get back to original base. I barged in like I was never gone for over 3 months, plopped onto the couch, and flipped through the TV channels boredly, Sasuke awkwardly followed behind me.

"Who the fu-… SUKI! WHERE IN THE FUCKING NAME OF JASHIN-SAMA HAVE YOU FUCKING BEEN! WE ALL THOUGHT YOU WERE FUCKING DEAD! YOU BITCH! YOU MADE ALL OF US WORRIED FUCKING SICK!" Hidan yelled at me, relieved and angered at the same time.

"Bitch! I told you I was going on a mission to infiltrate Orochimaru's base! Not my fault that your old ass can't hear shit!" I counter swore back, earning me a growl and a raise of his sythe.

"DID I JUST HERE SUKI!" I heard a unison of Coal, Scarlet, Uke, and Tobi say together from the other side of the base. A few shouts, crashes, thumps, and screams they scrambled into the living room. They first eyed e and then Sasuke, staring confused out of his mind. The Uke ran up to me and gave me a giant bear hug, and then Tobi followed through afterwards.

"Tobi was sooooo lonely without his room buddy!" Tobi chanted, excited and happy. Then he pointed to Sasuke. "Tobi wants to know who that boy is!" I looked at Sasuke, who was standing behind me awkwardly and with a bored look on his face.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha, my long lost best friend, who decided to come back with me away from Orochimaru and join the Akatsuki because we're obviously the awesome side." I stated, Uke, Scarlet, and Coal were glaring at the Uchiha, but I shrugged it off and went to go find Pein. I motioned Sasuke to follow and he did quickly to escape the girls' glares. We finally reached Pein's room, I knocked twice and then barged in. Pein was sitting at his desk and looking at paperwork. He glanced up, saw me, and then looked back down, unfazed.

"Back from you mission I see? What was the outcome?" Pein asked me, setting his pen down and looking up; his gaze passed me and then landed on Sasuke.

"Yes, I'm back from the mission, and I learned quite a lot from the customs of how Orochimaru run's his base and how to infiltrate it, because we now have his secret weapon, Sasuke Uchiha. He has agreed to join the Akatsuki, and I will be responsible to stop the fights between him and his brother. Which he has also agreed to not kill, which is going against his only goal in life, so you should let him join." I stated, feeling accomplished, Pein pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He sleeps in your room then, Tobi wants to keep his room to himself now and we recently built a couple new rooms for any new arriving members, and for your return. You know where the cloaks are so go fetch him one. There will be a meeting in an hour so you have time to settle back in. Dismissed." Pein concluded, shooing us out, and then going straight back to his work.

We walked out of his room and then walked down the hall to a single door that was covered in red clouds. I slid it open and fumbled through all the fresh not worn Akatsuki cloaks. I found one what seemed to fit to Sasuke's height; he grabbed it distastefully and then trekked behind me to our new room.

I opened the door and threw my stuff in, I set down my mini objects and did my expand jutsu, just like the first day I ever got here from the leaf village. I smiled to myself, and turned to the Uchiha, who had his shirt off and was putting on the cloak. He smirked at me and fully put it on. I threw mine on over my basic clothes as well.

"Go ahead and explore the base, I have to meet up with a certain Akatsuki." Sasuke's smirk fell.

"Well if it's Deidara I want to meet him, so I'm coming." He stated, right at my feet. I sighed, but let him follow anyway. A minute later, we were standing in front of his door, my hand going to turn the nob, when it began to move itself. My eyes grew big as the door opened and I saw what was on the other side.

Some CHICK opened the door, saw me, got all big eyed, and ran out of the base. I glared daggers at the back of her. I turned my attention to the other side of the room door, where I could clearly see Deidara's bed, with a blissfully sleeping blond bomber in it. I stomped into the room, jumped onto the bed, and punched Deidara straight in the face. That was all the wakeup call he needed. He sprang up on his bed and rubbed his cheek, his eyes were still closed.

"Christina why did you punch me?" Deidara whined painfully. Tears stung my eyes.

"I'm not Christina you dumb bastard." I stated, standing up, and looking down at a shocked blonde on the bed, whose eyes were now wide open and staring at me in shock. "Glad to see that you still love me." The words rolled like acid off my tongue as I turned on my heels and left the room.

Once I reached the other part of the hallway I ran down it until I found my room, ran in and slammed the door shut and locking it. The tears that I forced myself to hold in for so long broke loose and fell in bundles. The reason I came back was for Deidara, and he has the nerve to say he loves me but then will date another girl. Not. Right. At. All. The tears were interrupted by a knock, and then another one as I rubbed away my tears and went to open it.

My roommate stood there with a sad expression on his face, I let him in, and then crawled into my own bed and under the covers, where I bounded myself into a ball and shuddered from both cold and sadness.

Sasuke eventually couldn't take my shivering anymore and walked up to my bed, climbed in, and hugged me; both the warmth and comfort soothed my shivers. A couple minutes later we went to the quick introduction meeting. I avoided eye contact with the bomber and once it was over, poofed into my room. I skipped dinner that night. I wasn't in the mood to make energy to enjoy Konan's cooking, or to see Deidara's face.

Around 10, Sasuke came into the room, luckily 5 minutes before I soothed myself from the pain I felt and tensed up to stop my shivers. But as soon as I fell asleep they started up again. I woke up to an annoyed sigh, a creaking of floor boards, and the movement of my blankets. I felt the familiar warm hug indulge me; I snuggled close to it and finally fell into a deep needed slumber.

**A/N: Did you guys like it? AND REMEMBER! REVIEW! IT'S JUST ONE SIMPLE CLICK AWAY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Meow :3 I just took two finals for school so HALFDAY! WOO! Wish me luck for the remaining 4? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own a card so I can ask someone to the school dance **

**Chapter 15: Blonde Battles**

It's been over a week since Sasuke and I arrived to the Akatsuki base. And since I caught the asshole in the act. And I've been patiently waiting for the perfect time for **REVENGE**.

The clock stroke 1:30am. I smirked, and jumped out of my bed quietly. Grabbing the hair dye on my way out of the room, I paused before I closed my door, I had to make sure Sasuke didn't wake up. There was silence. I smirked, and then closed the door silently. I quietly crept up to Deidara's room. The room was silent too.

I smirked again as I shook the dye, opened the door, and crept up to the bed. Christina was sleeping on the bed with him; I held back my growl and then started on my work.

"There!" I whispered happily, stepping out of his room, and then down the hall and into my room. I quietly walked into the room and plopped onto my bed, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice idea for revenge." I heard Sasuke mumbled from the other corner of the room. I chuckled softly.

"Thanks." I mumbled back, turning onto my side and falling into a satisfying sleep.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HAIR UN!" I heard from across the entire base, I cracked a huge smile and sat up inside my bed, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I heard stomping heading towards my room, I just shrugged and went to go put on my cloak.

The door was smashed open, with a fuming pick haired Deidara standing there. I looked up. "PFFFFT." I covered my mouth quickly to muffle my laughing.

"YOU DID THIS UN!" He yelled angrily, his pink hair fuming. I chuckled at his realization.

"Yep. Should have thought about that before you decided to fuck around with that little bitch." I muttered, looking back to my closet, trying to find something to wear under my cloak. I heard footsteps come into my room. I looked sideways at the approaching Deidara, before I could react I was pushed into the wall behind me. Since I became my original age, I wasn't as strong or as tall to be able to defend myself from him. He caged me in with his arms, his face close to mine.

"The war has begun." His snickered to me, I heard more footsteps, and Deidara looked back at a watching Sasuke, who was glaring at him. He looked back to me. "Watch your back." He growled, pushing off of the wall and trekked out of the room. Muttering something about getting reverse hair dye to change the pink back to blonde.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked me with a concerned voice. I looked at him and cracked a small smile.

"Yeah. I guess it's finally time for the prank wars. But first, I want to dye my hair, I need a change. And I hate blonde now." I replied to Sasuke and then began to walk out of the room. Sasuke nodded and followed down to the living room with me. Hidan was in there laughing his ass off with Uke. They looked up from the couch and gave me a thumb up.

"Good prank Suki! But now you started the prank wars! Game on!" Uke cheered, throwing her fist into the air, and then disappeared.

"Bring it on bitch!" Hidan yelled, and he then disappeared too. I shrugged my shoulders and then walked out of the base, to go to the store. I got there quickly and bought black and blue hair dye. We headed back home. And the prank wars begin.

**A/N: HAHAA! CLIFFY! And sorry that this was short. I'm lazy and distracted at the moment. And not to mention I'm wondering what I got on those finals. Okay. R&R please! I want at least 2 reviews before I update again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I get an insane felling that people don't like this story. If anyone feels that I should change/edit anything PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I want to be a writer for the people, not myself! So R&R, and hopefully you love it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Sue me, I dare you.**

**Chapter 16: Prank Wars**

I woke up tiredly, rubbing my now black and blue hair, and leaned up onto my elbows. I looked into Sasuke's bed to find him tied up with a chakra rope. His complaining was muffled by a cloth in his mouth, and he was glaring at the closet. I did a few hand signs. "Wind snake jutsu." I whispered as a snake of wind rushed towards the closet, flinging it open, Hidan was in there.

I sprang to my feet just in time for his lunge. I noticed something in his hand, honey. "Why do you have honey?" I question as I braced myself for an attack, Hidan smirked.

"I'm pranking you bitch!" Hidan yelled as he filled his hands with honey and crept up slowly to me. I stepped back, but bumped into something. I looked up to see none other than Kakuzu, who had honey in his hands too.

-Few minutes later-

Hidan and Kakuzu rush out of her room, with hair covered in honey and sticking up all over the place Suki right on their tail. "I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled as I ran up to them. The chuckled and turned the corner last minute, and a banana peel right in my tracks. _***Shit.***_ I thought as I stepped onto the peel in slow-motion, and eventually fell backwards onto my back. Tobi came out of the shadows, laughing.

"Tobi is sorry for tripping Suki-Chan! Tobi meant to trip Hidan-san! Is Suki-Chan mad at Tobi?" Tobi asked me as he helped me up; I chuckled and gave him a thumb up.

"I hereby say, since you made me trip and fall, help me get this honey out of my hair!" I stated all queen like, pointing up to my head. Tobi nodded enthusiastically as he trailed behind me towards the bathroom. I placed my head over the sink and turned on the water and made it the perfect in between temperature. This seemed like the perfect time to tell Tobi what I truly know about him.

"So…" I started, waiting till I felt that I had 'Tobi's' attention. "I know who you really are…" I continued, I felt tension in the air.

"Tobi is confused, please explain to Tobi!" He stated, finally starting to try to wash the honey out of my hair.

"I know that you are Madara." I stated, cutting straight to the point. My head was pushed into the sink.

"How do you know that?" Madara asked, finally coming out of hiding in his Tobi charade.

"I can read minds." I stated boredly, not really concerned with the pain now in my neck.

"You know I have to kill you now." He whispered into my ear. I smirked at him.

"No you don't. Your secret is safe with me." I stated, taking a hold of my hair and finishing the job. I leaned back up and began to walk out the door. "Now let's go prank people." I muttered to Madara behind me.

**A/N: Sorry its short. But I'm tired and lazy and I wanted to update. So here ya go! Reviews are greatly appreciated! (:**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Soooooooo, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Akatsuki or any other Naruto character/theme.**

**Chapter 18: New Faces, and Some Old Ones Too**

"Thank god that freaking pranking is done!" I sighed as I plopped onto my bed with a grunt, the sense of tired covering my eyes. I rolled onto my side and peered to the other side of the dark room. Today there was a strange feeling in the air, but it's hard to put my finger on the right feeling.

"Hn." Sasuke muttered as he walked into the room, looking surprisingly tiredly at me. He landed on his bed with a grunt, and rubbed his forehead. I looked away from him with tired eyes and let out a sigh. I rolled my eyes and turned back so I was resting on my back, looking at the ceiling.

A few moments later, I let out an annoyed sigh and sprang to my feet. I walked out the door without any other thought and stepped even closer to where my legs were taking me. I stopped in front of a door a hall down and looked down to see that my hand was trembling. Darkness. Darkness, evil, and death was what I was feeling, and now standing in front of this door I finally concluded what it was.

I took a deep breath and walked in to confront Tobi.

"It's already time for you to come out… Madara?" I asked as I looked at the old man in front of me, I couldn't hide my grimace, and he chuckled in reply.

"Why yes it is." He smirked to me. I sighed.

"Well it must be time right?"

"Sadly, yes."

"Don't act sad. You know you couldn't wait until this day."

"They're not going to let you go that easily, you know."

"Yeah, but where I'm going, I'm going to be safe and strong. And none of you will be stopping me."

"Whatever you say Suki. But if I see you on the battlefield, I will kill you."

I smirked in reply. "Goodbye Madara."

And with that, I walked out of the room, and to mine.

. .

I eyed the youngest Uchiha when I walked in the room, and played on a slight smirk when I saw his head pop up off his pillow.

"My stay is no longer needed or wanted here. I am leaving and you best leave too." I felt eyes glare at me, but I grabbed my stuff. I looked back at him slightly.

"There will be a new leader tomorrow, and I'm not staying under his rule. His and my… views… are different. Go back to Orochimaru, your needed there. It's where your fate lies."

I walked out of the door without another word, and didn't dare to look back.

. .

**Aki's P.O.V.**

I rubbed my eyes as I walked into Konoha, I knew I was gone for a long time, but I had a sense that I won't be the only one returning to their home. I looked up at the sky and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Aki-chan! Is that you?" A semi-familiar voice called from behind me, I turned to look at a figure with long hair and swirls on their cheeks reach me.

"Oh, hello Choji. I haven't seen you in a while." I replied calmly, looking at the teen in front of me, but looking all around too in hopes to see if someone came back home yet.

"Naruto just came back too, I was just going to meet up with him." He added groggily, I looked at him and nodded.

"Sorry, but I'm looking for someone right now." I muttered in reply, looking over his shoulder behind him.

"Suki left 2 ½ years ago." He said quietly, I met his gaze.

"Yes. I know." I choked out "But I have a sense that something is different today." I finished.

"Well… yeah. Two of our generations ninja finally came home, this is a different day for all of us." He added, pulling out a bag of barbeque chips and began to munch on them.

"A-Aki?... Is that you?" A voice that I couldn't recognize fully sounded from behind me. I turned around and peered at the figure, and my eyes went wide.

**Suki's P.O.V.**

I saw her swallow as she looked at me. "Yes. Yes it is." She choked out. I let out a slight smile as I ran up and pulled her into a hug.

"I've missed you so much Aki." I choked back, she looked back at me and let out a soft laugh.

"You've been bad sis. You better not be here to take Naruto." She whispered into my ear, this time I let out a laugh.

"Trust me, I'm done with them. A new leader is attempting to show there and my welcome was not wanted there to I left before they could try to kill me!" I winked at her, her eyebrow twitched in return, and then turned back to where she saw Choji run off to.

"Let go find the others." I stated as I rushed to where Choji left from. "And maybe we can go to Suna and meet up with Kito. But I'm not sure if he will want to see us." I turned and winked to her. She replied with a smile.

"I already contacted him, and he's on his way home."

"So squad 12 is finally reuniting. Never thought that I would see the day." A voice said from behind.

"Yeah Kinoto. Aren't you glad to see me at my original age?"

"If only I didn't know who you left to." The smile fell from my face as I turned to meet his gaze.

"It's not like I killed anyone so you shut your mouth. You might be a jonin, but if I tested I probably will be one or higher." I turned with a sneer. "And I know who they will be after next. I was about to go inform lady Tsunade right now." I added, turning on my heel and heading towards the Hokage's office.

. .

I sighed deeply when I finally walked out of Tsunade's office. She forgave my betrayal when I told her the little I knew, and gave information on the Akatsuki members that I have met. I was to test tomorrow to see my level as of this year, and my mark was to be sealed.

"What? That really is where she went?" I heard a voice boom from in Tsunade's office; someone must have jumped into the window to discuss with her quickly. The door swung open; luckily I was out of the way in time.

*Smack*

I rubbed my head where I was hit and went to turn around at the figure who hit my head, my eyebrow twitching at the action. Who I saw was Kakashi in the flesh. He looked down at me disappointed, I looked back boredly.

"I'm disappointed in you Suki. Joining the Akatsuki? What were you thinking?" Kakashi scolded, waiting for an answer.

"I was thinking 'Oh. Someone actually taking notice in me! Maybe I can meet some pretty interesting people!'" I said in a semi-annoyed voice. "And I just happened to be right! AND they didn't ditch me EVER! Well except when I was forced to go on that solo mission…" I trailed off in deep thought, black eyes peered at me.

"What solo mission?"

"Oh just the one where I had to infiltrate Orochimaru's base and befriend the idiots. It was actually pretty easy!" I said non-chalantly, turning on my heels casually to walk away.

"You failed to give Lady Tsunade that information. You know the whereabouts of Sasuke then?" He said, taking me by the arm and dragging me back to the office.

"Noooooooo! I don't wanna go back in there! And I did, but not anymore! He stayed for a little bit with me and the Akatsuki after the solo mission I did! I swear I don't know where he is anymore! Nooo!" Too late. I was back in the room with the Hokage, whose eyebrow was raised at me.

"To think you were 21 before." Kakashi said tiredly from beside me.

"Is there something that I need to know?" She pushed away the paperwork she was looking at.

"Well. I did a solo mission where I had to go to Orochimaru's base." I sighed. "And Kakashi thinks that I still know where Sasuke is. But I told him to leave the Akatsuki the day I did, so I have no idea where he is as of now." I looked down and then back at the Hokage, who in return sighed.

"Why didn't you say this before?"

"I forgot. Unimportant things don't cross my mind."

There was a sigh for a response. I looked up at Kakashi.

"Can I go now? I want some freaking Ichiraku Ramen. I was already in here for like 30 minutes explaining what happened and I'm bored."

Cue a second sigh.

"You may leave Suki." Tsunade said from her desk.

"Yay!" I raced out the room before anyone's mind could change. Tsunade looked up at Kakashi.

"Keep an eye on her. The Akatsuki might not be happy with her leaving."

"Yes Hokage." And with that, the masked ninja left.

. .

"Ahh! Ichiraku I missed you soooooo much!" I sighed happily as I set down my third empty bowl. What? I forgot to pack food for my journey back! I turned my head to the chef. "More please!" The chef chuckled in return.

"You eat as much as that blond fellow. Oh! Speak of the devil! There he is!" The chef eyed someone from behind me; I turned my head to see Naruto.

"Hey Naru-chan! I missed you! How was your trip?" I asked from my seat, he looked at me sorta surprised, and then changed his facial expression to blank.

"Hello Suki. When did you get back?" he asked, I tried to ignore the slight coldness in his voice.

"Today. And I'm guessing you know huh? Ugh I'm never going to be able to live this down." I said as I waited for my fourth bowl. He looked at me with just a little bit of surprise, he opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "You know, I came back so I didn't have to hurt innocent people and so I could attempt to stop them. AND to not betray my village, which I wasn't fully aware I was doing. I didn't know until someone there told me so don't treat me like I'm a horrible person. I'm here to help." I took a deep breath after my rant and then dug into my fourth bowl that was placed in front of me. I looked at Naruto from the corner of my eye; he was slowly munching on the food he just got.

"…why did you leave?" I looked up at him fully now, he had a curious look on his face.

I swallowed. "I couldn't stay here by myself. I felt that it was my fault that my squad broke apart. Since the day I was changed to 20 on that mission from the old man, we never really were the same. And our sensei never liked me, and I wasn't going to have to relive what happened 9 years ago every day because of him." I stated, looking down at my food, clenching my fists, and feeling suddenly full.

"I was here. And you know Kakashi; he probably would have let you into the squad if you asked." Naruto stated from next to me, now fully kicking into his food. I let out a sigh.

"There is not going to be room for me in your squad very soon." I said, leaving the money for the four bowls on the table next to the one that was half finished and got up to leave. I stepped out and looked at the sky; it was cloudless. I sighed and starting heading towards the training grounds.

The perfect place for me to be alone was the training grounds. I would have gone to my hide out, but I felt a bit rusty on my techniques. I decided that I wasn't going to allow my curse mark to be suppressed, I would do it, but the forbidden technique I was about to practice required the use of the curse mark.

I looked at my hands as I remembered the first time I discovered this jutsu. I traced the scars on my palms.

**~flashback~**

**I was about 9-years-old, I finally had the strength to go back to the house after 2 years, and I was going to collect the family scrolls. I strolled up the attic stairs, trying to keep my breath steady as memories flashed into my mind of that night. I shook it off and kept walking.**

**I reached up to the top of the stairs and looked around to where they said the scrolls where. I saw them in the corner, smirked, and pulled them out. I went down the stairs with a small scroll in hand, and headed towards my secret base.**

**. .**

**I placed the scroll onto the floor of the giant tree fort, and opened it up. I read and opened it more, until I saw the words "Forbidden Jutsu: Chain Wielders' Curse". I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, but opened it up to look at the hand signs. My eyes widened when I realized that the whole jutsu was 1/3 of the whole scroll. I smiled, assuming this was going to be the jutsu that my parents were going to teach me. So without any other thought, I stood up, and began trying to do the jutsu.**

**. .**

**I breathed heavily, but I knew that I finally got this jutsu set, so I sucked in a deep breath and began the hand signs again. This time I knew that something was going to happen, the last tries nothing happened. When I finally did the last hand sign, I stood there for a while, but then felt something piercing the inside of my palm. I looked down at my hands in shocked pain as I watched the skin slowly poking up to a point. I yelped when it finally tore, and stared in awe when I saw the tip of something spiky in my skin.**

**Moments later, the spike quickly grew more as it was pushed out of my palms; I screamed in pain and scrunched my eyes close. When the pain stopped, I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. There was a spiky chain coming out of each palm, I gasped, and then nodded, realizing this was the ancient technique that only few members of my family could master. The chains were said to be created by the iron in the blood and by the chakra in the holder. And I was the only one for three generations to be able to possess the amount of iron for this skill.**

**I smirked, and took in a deep breath as I tried to bring the chains back into my body. It took me a while to finally be able to, but they eventually did. I looked down at my bloody palms, and grimaced at the cut on the lower part of it.**

**Every other day, I used the jutsu and practiced, until my training was interrupted one day by a girl with black hair and red eyes. I promised her I wouldn't train with that technique until we both understood how I could be able to use the jutsu with such ease.**

**~End Flashback~**

. .

I breathed heavily as I forced the chakra chains back into my palms, when they were completely gone I stood up straight and looked at the destroyed wooden block in front of me. I smiled proudly and stared deep at the destroyed wood, my face turned to a frown.

I know Aki would not let me use this jutsu, but she should at least let me once in a while.

I turned towards the direction of the village and walked towards my apartment, I will see Aki tomorrow.

**A/N: This took me a few days to make, but I hoped you guys liked it! Remember, review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait! Don't kill meeeee! .**

**Disclaimer: Same old, same old. Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 19: A Tint of Gray in This Heaven**

*Smack*

I looked directly at the ground, avoiding Aki's angry glare.

"I thought I told you to never use this jutsu!" I snapped my head up to look at her.

"This jutsu will be what saves us from the Akatsuki and Orochimaru! I know what I am doing Aki! I am not that same 9-year-old girl as I was. I am 16 god dammit!" My eyes were clenched shut as I yelled at my best friend; it didn't feel right, but someone had to say what I was thinking. Better me than her.

"Suki, you don't know what I know about that jutsu…" Her eyes were wide and she was shaking her head, looking down.

"Yes. I do. I know what my ancestors did to yours. I know they used this power to kill the innocent of your clan. But your clan cursed us right back for our actions. And that is why we're here right now isn't it? Were forever tied together by fate?" Anger at our ancient past burned into my veins, I turned my gaze away from her eyes and swung my fist at the wall.

"Get out." I looked down at my hand; it was bleeding, and then looked at the cracked wall. I finally looked up at Aki's tear stricken face.

"I said get out Suki! Use your power! Go on! Kill innocent people with your own blood! I hope you are forced to look into their eyes as they die! You're just like your ancestors! Your name will always be stained in the blood that is coursing through your veins!" Her head shook in anger as she yelled at me; the tears were still falling from her face.

"You're just a stupid bitch Suki! You belong in the Akatsuki! You're rejected from here, an outsider, no one wants you here!" Okay now that hurt. I looked away from her, and looked back just as quick.

"You're wrong on that Aki. Naruto wants me here. I don't care that he's just one person." I looked out the window next to us. "I'm here to protect him from the Akatsuki. They will be coming here soon to try to take him so they can pull the 9-tails out of him." I looked back at her. "They don't know that I have this ability, this curse. I can attack them by surprise; I know almost all of their skills, and their jutsus."

"But as you requested, I will leave your home. I know when I'm not welcome somewhere." I turned away from Aki and walked out of her apartment door. I paused when I walked out, and turned around to look at her.

"I am very sorry about your dogs." Sadness flashed in her eyes for a moment, but returned to their cold stare. I turned back my head so it was facing the front of me. "I should have known that they would die protecting you. I should have saved you when you were in that village. Your dogs wouldn't have died if I stayed. I understand why you hate me." And with that, the door was slammed shut from behind me. My black and blue hair flew in front of me from the impact of the door slamming.

_***So she's serious.***_ I chuckled. _***She even surpassed the ability to have telepathy between both of us.***_ I sighed and walked down the street. It was strange, usually when the sun's close to setting everyone is out. I shrugged it off and continued to walk down the path.

"Suki." I turned to where the voice came from. I looked into the darkness of the tree.

"Shino. I know your there, come on out." I heard a soft buzz of bugs as a figure formed out of the trees and stepped up to me.

"Your age is back to normal…"

"Yes, it is. And you grew even taller." I measured myself from where I was on him; just below his neck.

"How did you even recognize me when we barely even saw each other before you left?"

"Simple. I just have to look for the tall, quiet, round dark glasses wearing ninja around my age!" I stated proudly, like I solved the hardest puzzle in the world. The covered boy chuckled at me.

"But you didn't even see me." He countered.

"Lucky guess." I shrugged, ending the subject that we were discussing. I looked down to the ground, and back up him.

"Hey, I'm gonna go. I need some time to think." I turned to leave, but he grabbed my wrist to stop me. I looked up at him into his dark glasses.

"You had a long time to think. It's time to take action." I looked at him confused; I tilted my head in unison to my confusion.

"What do you mean?" He released his grip on my wrist, I looked down at them.

"I know you're here to help. Just show everyone that you're serious." I nodded, understanding him.

"Thank you Shino." And with that I walked down the path.

. .

I stopped when I reached the meadow; the wild flowers bloomed all over the place. I couldn't help but allow a smile to pull my lips and my nose inhale the scent of the flowers. I sighed and fell onto my back into the tall grass and flowers.

When I landed into the grass a crowed of fireflies flew out, scurrying to a safer place to prepare themselves to fly as darkness engulfed the world around them and I. I stared up at the falling sun in the sky, catching all of the color into the setting sky.

It didn't take long for me to notice the presence of someone else in the meadow with me.

I lifted myself up onto my elbows and looked around me. I scanned the edge of the trees suspiciously. That's when someone I thought I would never see again step into the clearing. My eyes narrowed at him suspiciously.

"Hello Sasuke." I greeted as he reached hearing range. I small smirk played with his lips.

"Hello Suki." He replied. I looked at his hands; one was holding the end of his sword.

"Why are you here?" I questioned, eyeing him for what he might do now. He cocked his head to the side.

"To kill you of course." He stated matter-of-factly in a crazy high-pitch murderer voice. I jumped to my feet as he dived his sword into the ground where my body just was. He looked up at me with a grin.

"I never knew I would have to use this against you." I stated sadly as I did the hand signs for my jutsu. I jumped back as I finished the signs. "Cha!" I yelled, not wanting him to know what I was doing till last moment.

Sasuke smirked at me, his eyes activated before I even started the jutsu. "You just gave me your best jutsu as what your thoughts tell me." He stated like I was an idiot. I smirked back.

"That's what you think Sasuke! See like your family, my family is the only one that performs this jutsu! You are unable to use it!" I called to him to block out the pain of the chains coming out of my palms. They rush out of my skin faster than usual, and I smirked at the Uchiha, he smirked back.

In an instant my chains were jerked down into the ground. Startled, I looked over my shoulder. My eyes widened as I stared at the two clones of Sasuke, pinning the chains down with their swords. I looked back at the real Sasuke. His hand grabbed my chin and moved it up; I jerked back and looked away from him. He leaned into my ear.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you. I'll kill you slowly. You'll be in so much pain that you will ask me to let you die right then." I looked down to the ground where I was kneeling, a tear escaped my eye. I smirked and looked back up at him.

"You want to know what's going to hurt?" I questioned him, he looked at me skeptically.

"What?"

"Aki kicking your Orochimaru infested ass." I smirked.

"You got that right Suki!" A confident voice called from behind the real Sasuke. The two clones looked at her startled as kunai were thrown at their heads, making them turn into clouds of smoke. My chains were then free, but before I could do anything, Sasuke poofed in a cloud of smoke, leaving a log.

"Nooo! I've been LOGGED by Sasuke! AHHHHH!" I yelled into the air in defeat, holding my chained fists into the air. Aki giggled at me, I looked at her and gave a friendly smile. I quickly pulled the chains into my hands and ran to her short self. When I reached her, I pulled her into a hard hug.

"I'm sorry that I started using the jutsu Aki." I apologized, letting the tears fall down my exhausted face. She pulled me out of the hug and held me at arm's length.

"No, I'm sorry for what I said, you didn't deserve that." She pulled me into another hug, and I couldn't help but smile as the tears still ran down my dirty face.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked it! And don't forget, REVIEW! And to Jodie: Don't feel abandoned! And Uke will be in the story also, but I'm gonna make an interesting plot twist to get her in! Mwah! Love you guys!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! You guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't attack me with fandomness… I do not own Naruto. But the recently forming squad 12 is mine! All mine! Mwahaha!**

**Chapter 20: What's Going On Here?**

It's been a few days since Sasuke's attack, and Aki and I have been training with my jutsu. We learned how to combine both of our family gifts to create a more puncturing attack. We are honestly almost impossible to destroy.

Aki and I were sitting in the tea shop, discussing our maneuvers for our fighting style, sipping on a cup of tea. We both paused for a moment to finish off the tea, and when we both finished, we looked at each other with excitement.

"Did you feel that?" Aki asked, a smile forming onto her pale face. I smirked at her and nodded my answer. A second flash of Kito's chakra signature flowed through my veins. My smirk grew into a toothy smile. I sprang to my feet as Aki did and slapped the money for the tea onto the table. And with that we raced out of the door and ran towards the entrance of the village.

When we got there, I instantly saw the flash of blue hair, and a slightly taller figure. Aki and I shared a happy smile and ran towards Kito.

"Kitooooo!" Aki and I yelled, waving our hands in the air. Kito's attention turned towards us, the frown on his face turned into a slight smirk as he looked at the approaching figures. When we came closer to Kito, where he can see all of his features, he beamed.

"Aki! Suki! You both look great!" His attention focused on me for the first time since he left. "Suki." His voice was soft, he reached his hand forward to me, but pulled it back regretfully. He finally settled it to dangle on his side. "You… came back to your right age. And your hair… it's not blonde." His fingers came up to my hair to finger a few strands. His eyes locked onto mine.

"Is there a reason why you made it black and blue?" A faint blush covered my face as I remembered the real reason why I chose these colors; I looked away from his eyes.

"I made it these colors because your hair's blue and Aki's hair's black. I missed you guys so much; I felt that if I made my hair both of your hair colors, I wouldn't be as lonely without you." I looked back up at him, he gave me a faint smirk to cover up the slight blush that he had. When he looked away, I took that chance to study his features.

He grew even taller, and he had a lean build. I could see his chest muscles through the black sleeveless shirt, and his arm muscles were built as well as his body. His face grew out so his pudgy cheeks that he used to have toned out with the rest of himself. He also allowed his blue hair to grow out, and a single thick bang cut in front of his face between his eyes and turned towards the left at the bridge of his nose.

To be honest, he looked hot.

Aki let out a sigh, I felt her disconnect from my thoughts and then connect back.

"_**Give him time. He just got home. And you know what he was doing there." **_I sighed at Aki's telepathic message.

***Yes I know Aki. I just can't believe it. Him becoming an AMBU there? He being someone who has been after me since the realization that I was a part of the Akatsuki? He being the one who not only threw fruit at my friend for fun, but the one who almost killed me?" **Kito raised an eyebrow at me in the middle of my thought, when I finished, I unschrunched my face and looked at him with confusion.

"Is something troubling you Suki?" I looked away from him.

"Nope." I'm such a liar.

"She's lying Kito." Aki deadpanned. I turned to glare at her.

"Aki. Stop meddling into conversations. This is an A and B conversation so C yourself out." She gave me a pout and glomped me. I moved my footing in time to not fall from the impact.

"Aki's just trying to help her Suki! Aki thinks she's too sad!" Aki cooed to me, rubbing her cheek on me. I frowned at her.

"Don't speak in third person Aki. That's not you." My voice grew cold, it wasn't the playful tone I had when I told her to stop meddling into my business. She let go of me and looked into my eyes, when she saw what I saw, she nodded and stepped away from me. Kito looked at me suspiciously.

"So how was Konoha when we were gone Suki?" ***Small talk and an investigation I see…***I looked at the boy who said it to me.

"Have no clue. I didn't pay attention to what was going on around the time after you guys left, and after that, I have no clue." I lifted my arms above me to give myself a catlike stretch, I closed my eyes.

"How come?" I peeked an eye open to look at him and stopped my stretching.

"I left not long after you two. I know you already know that Kito." Ahh I love deadpanning people (:

Kito was ready for that reply, and he had placed himself in a fighting stance, his eyes squinted at me in distrust.

"So it was _you_ with the Akatsuki. How could you _betray_ your village?" I sat on the ground and rolled my eyes, Kito watched me with distaste.

"How could _you_ betray your _squad_?" I pointed at him for emphasis, his nostrils flared in anger.

"**I **wasn't the one to leave the squad **first**." I squinted at him.

"For your information, I know why Aki had to leave. And she **had **to. You? No. You could have stayed. But you chose not to." Tears stung my eyes and a lump caught in my throat. I swallowed it down and looked at the ground.

"You left me here, wounded with the loss of Aki. And instead of trying to cheer me up, you ran away. What did you expect me to do?" I looked up at him again and fresh anger. "Do you think I was going to stay here? EVERYONE knew you guys left." I looked away from him again and towards Aki. "Everyone. And they knew that you guys left me to go on your own." I looked at the dirt and started drawing something in it with a stick. "I had no one." My voice cracked, but I sucked down the tears begging to pour out.

"What about Kinoto?" He questioned, I looked up at him and scoffed.

"He wanted me to leave since the death of my parents. He wants nothing to do with me, and I gave him that. He had three years away from me. He still doesn't want me to be here now." I looked back at my dirt drawing. It was Deidara's clay owl. I frowned and brushed it away.

"Kinoto does want you here Suki. You're his student!" I looked back up at him, a smirk smacking my face.

"How about you ask him then Kito?" I looked behind my shoulder and towards an old man on the street standing there.

I did a few hand signs after I squinted for a while. "Release." I said in a monotone towards the man. When I finished, the man poofed into white smoke. When it blew away, Kinoto stood there, eyes slit at me.

"Hello Kinoto. You might as well join." I muttered unkindly, moving my hand in a signal, meaning that he could approach. When he reached casual talking distance, he opened his mouth to speak.

"You have a question for me Kito?" His eyes never left me.

"Y-yes Kinoto-Sensei." He bowed in respect and shock.

"Well what is it?" He barked. I glared back at him when he yelled at Kito.

"You don't treat your subordinates like that _sensei_." I seethed, he tore his gaze away from me to look at Kito.

"Did you want Suki to leave when she did?" Kinoto let out a sigh.

"At the time… yes. I felt that it was her fault that you guys left the village, like how I felt it was her fault for her parents' deaths." I glared daggers at his back, he didn't bother to turn and look at me. "But now, I realize that I was making a mistake, and I was wrong." He let out a sigh and looked towards me. "And I know what I did should never deserve an apology, but, I can't help but ask for one." I sent a glare at him and looked at the entrance of the village.

All I wanted to do was run out of there and away from here, back to the Akatsuki, where I created a home. But I know I will never be allowed to go back there, it's written in blood that I should never go back. I looked at Aki, she sent me a glance that told me 'fuck no, you're not leaving' and 'you should accept the apology.' I let out a sigh and looked back at the ground.

"What the fuck ever." I stated, not bothering to look at any of them anymore.

Kinoto let out a relieved sigh, bringing my attention to him. When I looked at him, he had a smile on his face.

"So." Kinoto continued. "Tell us Suki about your gift. I heard so much about it from your parents." I looked up at him in disbelief.

"You** knew **my parents?" I stated in shock, I gawked at him. He smiled at me.

"Yes, I was in fact a member of their squad." He looked up at the sky, reliving the memories.

"You look a lot like you mother when she was your age." He trailed off, continuing to search for clouds.

"Did my parents have the gift?" He let out a chuckle and looked at me.

"Your mother wasn't a part of the family, and the gift skipped your father." He let out a chuckle. "He was a mischievous little kid." I let out a half hearted laugh and looked at Aki. She nodded at me to allow me to tell them my ancient family past.

I looked at the two men.

"It all started when the Uchiha clan came onto the land of my people…"

**And the story of Suki's life begins.**

**Did you guys like it?**

**I hope so!**

**The AP test went well.**

**And now, I am going to take a nap!**

**Now don't forget… **

**That I like Pie (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I stopped there because I was lazy, it was getting too long, I had to think of the story, it was the perfect cliff hanger, and ****I are lazy****. (Hence I said I'm lazy twice)**

**Haha! Grammar check was wrong! LOLOL… ignore me .-. It was the underlined part, that's what it was edited as, I had to keep it.**

**I do not own the wonderfulness of Naruto!**

**Chapter 21 – Love in A Flashback?**

"It all started when the Uchiha clan came onto the land of my people…" I closed my eyes at the memory of my mom telling me this story all those years ago.

_~Flashback~_

_I giggled as my mommy told me to go to my room to prepare for bed. When I ran in, I went to my bed and hid under the covers, confident that my mommy wouldn't find me. I heard the door click open, and a happy sigh was sounded in the room._

"_Oh where could my Suki be?" I giggled from where I was hiding._

"_Did I just hear her? Maybe she's in… the CLOSET!" I let out a slightly louder giggle, knowing my mom was playing along with me for my enjoyment. "Not here… hmmm…" I heard her step closer to the bed, I squirmed a little._

"_Maybe under… the BED!"_

"_Hey! This isn't under the bed mommy!" I shrieked with laughter when my mom tricked me, and began tickleing me. She eventually stopped and my giggles resided. She looked at me seriously for a moment and we sent each other a loving smile._

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes dear?"_

"_Can you tell me a story?" My mommy mock sighed and smiled down at me._

"_Will you go to sleep right after?" I nodded enthusiastically, my pigtails bobbing up and down._

"_Alright dear, I'll tell you the story of our clan-"_

"_Like grandma and grandpa?" My mom let out a chuckle._

"_Older than grandma and grandpa."_

"_How old mommy?" My mommy sighed._

"_Do you want to hear it or not?"_

"_I'll listen mommy! Please tell it!" My mommy shushed me so she can begin._

"_Once upon a time there were the first people of the Kiwachi clan." Mommy looked to see if I was listening, I nodded for her to continue._

"_They lived in luxury, for they were the most powerful in Konoha at that time. They were basically the royal family, and your long ago ancestors were the king and queen of the land. The Hokage was not a part of Konoha rule at that time, so they ran the shinobi and were the chiefs." Mommy looked at me again. "Do you understand so far?" I nodded at her again; she nodded in return and let out a sigh._

"_But then, the Uchiha clan came, and they felt that the Kiwachi clan should not be ruling over the land of the people, who were at peace with our ruling." Mommy frowned at me. "Do you want me to continue?"_

"_Please?" Mommy sighed._

"_Alright dear." She closed her eyes in thought and continued. "The Uchiha's wished to start a war with us, believing that they were the strongest clan in the entire fire nation. Our clan, being royalty, could not refuse this because they had to show the honor for the clan."_

"_Mommy what's honor?" She smiled at me._

"_Honor is pride for yourself or pride for what you are." I smiled back and made an 'o' face._

"_So the war started, but it was not as important as future ones, which is why it was never written down in the history books of Konoha at the academy. Now listen up dear, I want to tell you a little secret about our clan." I perked up, showing that I was listening._

"_We have special blood like the Uchiha clan does." I gawked at her._

"_Really? Do our eyes turn red too?" My mom shook her head._

"_No, but we can make weapons out of our own blood." I smiled at her._

"_Wow! Really?" She giggled at nodded at me._

"_Your dad told me this story many times, but the gene skipped him. He thinks that you are able to use the jutsu, he will try to teach you it when you're older." I smiled, excited._

"_I hope I can! And what happened during the war?" She smiled at me for my eagerness._

"_We were close to beating the Uchiha clan, but we failed at last minute when a single man joined the battle. His name was Madara. He is believed to still be alive to this day, but I haven't seen him in the flesh my whole life."_

"_What happened?" I asked in shock, she frowned a little at me._

"_He mastered the Sharingan, making himself immortal from our attacks. He was the turning point of the war for the Uchiha's." Mommy and I let out a sigh in unison before she continued._

"_After we surrendered the war, they took control and created the beginning of Konoha as you see today. They also created the position of the Hokage during their rule. But, they wiped out all our history that was in Konoha, causing them to be the ones to find Konoha; but we know they stole it from us."_

"_What happened to our clan after that?"_

"_The Uchiha clan made us apart of the minority clan, commonly calling us 'impure' for what we can do with our blood. We were a mockery to the Leaf Village, and most Kiwachis left for the Villages in the Snow to start a new life. This created a division in the family years to come, but I will tell you that story tomorrow night before bed."_

"_Mommy please tells me it now!" Mommy gave me a stern look._

"_No dear, you need your sleep, now go to bed." She kissed my forehead after she tucked me in. "Sleep tight my little angel." I smiled at her._

"_I love you mommy." I heard a faint 'I love you too' and the door clicked shut. I fell asleep not that long after._

_-A few hours later-_

"_Come on Suki get up!" my mom whispered to me, panic filling her eyes, as she startled me awake._

"_Mommy, what time is-"_

"_Shhhhh! That is not important!" My mom cut me off as she pulled me out of my bed and rushed me to the pantry. "Now hide in here until mommy and daddy get back!" Mom said as she closed the door, leaving me in the darkness._

_I never got to hear the story of my split family._

_~End Flashback~_

I looked up at my three squad members when I finished telling the story, Kito looked at me.

"That really doesn't explain your clans powers." He deadpanned.

"No shit." I smirked at him when he chuckled along with Kinoto. "That was an introduction, for I don't know the full powers of my clan, but Aki does. She happens to be a distant relative of my clan. The guys looked at her in surprise.

"Really?" Kito asked, looking between us both. Aki confirmed with a happy nod.

"I am a part of the clan in the Snow! They sent me here to not only keep a watchful eye on Suki but to also enhance my powers from my side of the clan!" Kinoto looked at us when she threw her arm around my shoulders, since we were sitting next to each other.

"How are you able to do that?" Ooo Kinoto is curious now huh.

"For those of the separated clan were to join together in harmony, the gods will restore the power once given to them long ago. But only by piece by piece." I quoted from the memory that was from a book about our clan.

"What does that mean?" I smiled at Kito.

"The more we stick and work together, to more powerful Aki and I will get." We smiled at each other and looked back at Kito. I sprang to my feet. "Well that's enough of Aki and I for the day!" I let out a catlike stretch. "How 'bout we go to Ichiraku's for some ramen!" Kito chuckled but agreed, the same with Kinoto, and we were off.

***I wonder how strong we will get further on into the future…*** I smirked at Aki, knowing that she heard my thoughts.

_***Lots!***_ She shot back to me with a smirk.

Finally, Squad 12 was back together from their approximately 3 year-long break. It was time to rock Konoha's socks off!

**A/N: Did you like it? At least I shedded some light on Aki and Suki's past! The next chapter will be kinda filler too, since I wanna sort of enlighten my readers!**

**Hopefully people are still reading this…**

**Chao!**

**P.S.: Oh yeah, forgotz bout Uke, I'll get her in here at some point, but not next chapter since that will be the Enlightenment chappy (: I'm not forgetting you Jodie!**

**P.S.S.: Love you guys in a non-sexual way!**

**P.S.S.S.: Pie (:**

**P.S.S.S.S.: DON'T DO DRUGS AND STAY IN SCHOOL! Even if it sucks as bad as mine (:**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Accept the update. ACCEPT IT!**

**No. Naruto is not mine. But I bet you wished it was! ;D**

**Chapter 22: The Enlightenment**

It was the next day, and Squad Kinoto decided to meet together for the story of the Kiwachi clan gift. From both sides.

Suki let out a tired sigh in the tea shop as she waited for the rest of her friends. Aki was coming soon; she told her so via telepathy. Kito was with her and she didn't care less about Kinoto. Wait, oops. He's already here. She let out a tired yawn and lazily waved at him.

…

"Sup Kinoto?" His eyebrow twitched.

"Call me sensei." I chuckled at him.

"I don't respect my elders." I deadpanned; he chuckled at me and sat down.

"You will when you realize that I will most likely be your training partner after this." I gave him a cheesy smile.

"Only if you want to after you hear Aki's story!" I cheered loudly, waving my arms around. He smiled, shaking his head at my antics. I looked towards the entrance and smiled at Aki who just stepped in with Kito. I gave an evil smile and heaved in a big breath.

…Aki P.O.V….

"AKIIIIIII! WERE OVER HEEERRRREEEEEE!" Suki's shrill voice filled the peaceful tea shop, and most of the people who were there weren't pleased at her. Almost everyone was glaring at her evilly, including me and Kito. She just had a smug smile on her face as we stepped towards the table.

"Suki! What did I tell you about using your inside voice?" I scolded, moving my finger back and forth at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh. I'm sorry mom." She stated sarcastically, sipping some of her tea in boredom. "I want tomatoes." I looked towards my friend in shock.

"Why tomatoes?" She smirked.

"Cuz they're a fruit and a veggie!" I rolled my eyes at her, and she just smirked.

"Okay Aki! On with the story!" I rolled my eyes.

"I want tea first." She pouted, but nodded her head okay.

I sighed reluctantly when tea was placed in front of me. I sipped it. My favorite. That bitch. I looked up and glared at Suki, who was smiling at me innocently.

"Alright. I'll tell you guys the story of our clan. Which is also the Santo clan. Suki is too stubborn to call it the Sanwachi clan." Suki looked up at me.

"That's because it sounds like your saying sandwich. I will not be known at the one with the last name as sandwich." I giggled at her and looked down.

"Okay, okay, Suki." We smirked at each other and got ready for me to tell the story.

"Our power development begins when we were divided as a clan."

_-Flashback-_

"_mom…" I shuddered at what happened to her. Beaten. By the own villagers too. They say she is senile, and that she doesn't know what she is saying. But I know she's telling the truth. She has always been like that._

_My mom is not a liar._

_I walked up to her, and caressed her cut cheek. She opened her red eyes, the ones that I have gotten, and smiled at me._

"_Aki, what is it my baby?" I reluctantly returned her smile._

"_What did you tell them now mom?" She frowned at me, her eyes serious as she looked at me with slight surprise._

"_The truth of course baby." I smiled at her and held in my giggle when she gave me a whole hearted smile._

"_Mom! You know what I mean! What story did you tell them?" She smiled at me._

"_That we are a very powerful clan, and that the war between the Santo's and the Kiwachi's was proof." I cocked my head to the side._

"_Mom, what war? I never heard this story before." She smiled reluctantly._

"_I know. I was waiting until you were old enough." I scoffed at her._

"_Mom. I'm 8. And I'm already a genin, about to be a chunin this coming month. I'm old enough." She gave me a smile and winked at me._

"_Yes I know baby, you will always be a young women in my eyes. You know that. And that's why I'm going to tell you the story now, because you are ready." I smiled and nodded at her, plopping onto the floor in front of the couch she got herself on after the attack. She watched me until I finished fidgeting around, and she took in a breath of air so she could create words._

"_Our clan, the Santo's, are descendants and relatives to the Kiwachi clan in the fire nation. They are believed to live in Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. And they happened to discover it, but they were not allowed the credit, and some of them couldn't stand a clan that beat them in war. So they decided to move to the snow. But, this was a long time ago, and the powers of this part of the clan changed, growing to adapt to the blizzards and the cold. We became a clan of telepathy. We are able to track people by their body heat, even if you can't see them with the naked eye. This is something you have inherited from me." She poked my forehead for emphasis, and all of my concentration on the story flew away. I let out a small giggle and looked at my mom again._

"_You know when you told me when you looked into the mirror, your eyes were glowing?" I nodded to her, remembering what happened just a few months ago, 2 weeks after I became a genin._

"_Yes, and you said that you would teach me how to control it." She nodded to me, proudly in fact._

"_Yes, and I did, didn't I?" I smiled, and shook my head yes._

"_Well the Kiwachi clan is not able to do that, but they are able to create weapons out of their own blood. And they used the power to become assassins, shedding the blood of the innocent, as long as they were getting paid well. This is what the Uchiha clan forced them to do; they were forbidden to be ninja in their own village. So they made them do the dirty work."_

"_This caused them to want more power, and to kill off their forgotten clan in the snow. So they came, all of them, to go into battle with us, the Santos. But, they were not in their elements, so many were slaughtered in the first few days. But then they started to come up with strategies. They became close to jutsus that were different, one even allowed them to shrink objects, or themselves. And they did so, but they were too small for our eyes to detect." I gasped, trying to add drama into my mom's story; she rolled her eyes at me and continued._

"_They snuck in at night, since that was how they fought as assassins, and killed many of us in our sleep. My great, great grandpa was just a child then, and he remembered that day like it was his last. He said that some even tried to attack him, and he was trapped fighting something he was scared of. Great, great gramps was afraid of giant bugs because of the stories from his older cousins. He still had nightmares of giant centipedes and spiders when he was a man and not a child anymore." I stopped my giggle from escaping my lips, and looked at her with a serious face._

"_He was only 8, the age you are now."_

"_Eventually, the kage's of our lands were tired of our bloodshed, and created a curse on both sides of the clan. It made them have most of their powers, but the rest the separated clans had to earn together. The hate in that time was too strong, and they refused to team together. I didn't know if the Kiwachi side of the clan died off or not, since they stopped showing up once in awhile in snow to see our side of the clan. We thought the Santo's were going to be doomed for life. But, when I was on a mission, I found this." My mom gotten up when she was talking, rummaging through drawers, until she found what she was looking for. She handed it to me._

"_A piece of paper?" I deadpanned, holding it up in annoyance. She nodded at me, motioning for me to open it and read it. I unfolded it with ease._

_**Kiwachi clan murdered by single man!**_

_**It is official that two of the last three of the Kiwachi clan was attacked and killed in their home late in the night 2 weeks ago. **_

_**Their bodies were buried today, leaving their stunned daughter by herself. **_

_**We have also been told that the Hokage is moving her into an apartment, away from the compound her family used to live in. It is also fact that Suki does not wish to comment on what happened. "We ask the villagers of Konoha to give a blessing to the young Kiwachi; her parents were well respected in this village. I don't know anyone who would want to kill them." Commented a startled friend of the family.**_

_**The killer is said to be a wanted missing ninja from Konoha, going by the name of Orochimaru.**_

_I looked at the picture of the alleged murderer, and mentally barfed._

_**If you have any information on the location of Orochimaru, Konoha asks for you help. There is a bounty on this man, so it will be worth your while.**_

_I sighed and set down the paper, and looked up at my mom._

"_When did you find this?"_

"_I picked it up 2 years ago, I don't remember exactly when." I nodded to her and looked down._

"_I want you to go to Konoha, and meet Suki. Join together as partners on the field and enhance both of your powers. For the sake of the snow. I want you to leave as soon as possible, and in a few years, I will call for you."_

_It was a few days since my mom told me her wishes. I pulled my messenger bag onto my shoulder and looked at my mom._

"_How will I know that it's you when you call for me?" She smiled at me, pulling me into a hug._

"_Remember these words, a good autumn means a good spring in the future. That is what I will say, and when I do, come back to snow." I released her and nodded. I rested my hand on the door handle._

"_Mom, I love you." She whispered 'I love you too.' And I was off._

_-End Flashback-_

"You story is almost just like Suki's!" I shrugged.

"Get over it Kito. That was the story my mom told me, and I thought it said our powers pretty well." I gave him a playful wink. "Read between the lines is what my mom always told me."

**Its sorta short. But oh well. Still an update. So love me (:**


	23. Chapter 23

**IMPORTANT NEWS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

**No. Naruto is strictly under the control of Kishimoto and not me.**

**Chapter 23: An Unexpected Visitor**

Kito let out a sigh of annoyance as we walked out of the tea shop.

"But Aki-channn that story didn't say anything about your powers!"

"Yes it did Kito. I heard it loud and clear. And I wasn't even paying attention to it." Suki yawned in a deadpanning expression. Kito sent her a glare.

"When?"

"Section 13 and 18 during her flashback in written form. The Santo's are in section 13, lines 4 through 7. More closely, sentences 5 through 8. The Kiwachi's are in section 18, lines 3 through 5. The sentences are 1 and 2 in that section. There are more times when the Kiwachi power is talked about, but I don't want to go into **too** much detail." Kinoto sweat dropped.

"You wrote that down?"

"Nope." She deadpanned, looking towards the sky. "The author did."

"What author?"

"You won't understand." With a wink, the subject was dropped.

"I still can't believe you knew that." Kito shivered at what just happened and looked away. "I can't even look at you right now!" Suki let out an annoyed sigh.

"Grow some balls will ya? Jashin-sama will not be pleased with you heathens!" I guess Hidan rubbed something onto Suki.

"Jashin…sama?" Aki questioned with a raised eyebrow. Suki nodded happily and began mumbling that she needed to make a sacrifice very soon.

"Suki. I thought I said no more killing." Suki pouted as Kakashi put a hand on her head. Suki did shrink since her age was restored, much to her displeasure.

"I-I wasn't p-planning on k-killing any-anything!" Suki laughed as she moved away from Kakashi. He gave her a slight chuckle and stopped it with a stern look on his face. Suki tilted her head in confusion.

"You have been requested to the northern village entrance. Apparently one of your old… friends wishes to talk to you." Suki's face turned expressionless as she nodded and starting walking towards said entrance.

Aki gave Kakashi a confused look, but it vanished when he gave her a knowing one. Regretfully, Aki nodded and led the rest of Squad Kinoto towards the training grounds. She knew that Suki will tell her what happened when she is ready.

**Suki P.O.V.**

When I reached the entrance, I nodded towards the guards to go back to their original positions. They nodded in return and disappeared in a cloud of white smoke. I looked towards the girl in front of me. Knowing that she was here for a reason.

"Hello Uke. Why did you come by yourself? You know it's dangerous." Uke gave me a chuckle and scratched the back of her head.

"Well… I didn't come alone. I convinced them to stay further back, so I could convince you to come back." My fake smile fell as I looked at her.

"You know I can't do that Uke. I have to protect my village. This is my home. And my squad has finally been put back together! I'm happy."

"Are you really happy?" I let in a gulp as I looked into Uke's knowing glare. She might have been carefree in the beginning when I first met her, but that has changed drastically since I left.

"You know, we've had Zetsu watch you since you have left. And Madara wants you back into the Akatsuki. Even if he has to destroy the village you stay in, including your loved ones. He's not pleased that you have told Tsunade of our plans that you happened to know about." I looked at Uke in utter shock.

"He wouldn't destroy a village! He is aiming for peace! Not destruction!" Uke chuckled at this.

"But Madara isn't. And he is our leader. Pein will obey him if needed." I glared down at the ninja just a year younger than me.

"I want to see him t-" I looked back in time to see Hidan smirking down at me, with Kakuzu at his side. "What's going on here?" I yelled as I turned to look at Uke. Just to see her poof into smoke and Sasuke's smirking figure to appear. I glared at him.

"You killed Itachi didn't you?" He chuckled at this.

"No, surprisingly not. I chose to spare him. Since you were the one that taught me to keep my eyes open to everything." I glared up at him as tentacles were wrapped around me. Looking back, I watched at more tentacles came out of Kakuzu and clasped onto my mouth. When I refused to struggle, Hidan smirked down at me.

"Not willing to put up a fight ay bitch? You're lucky I have orders to not sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" I glared up at him as I decided to send Aki a distress call.

_***Aki. The Akatsuki has taken me. I didn't fight back because it was either me or the village. But I believe that Sasuke will have different plans and will attack the village once I am unable to defend it. Tell Tsunade what has happened and have the village evacuated quickly. By the thoughts I hear right now, they will be attacking tonight. Stay strong, and if I'm conscious, I will send you as much chakra as I can.***_With a sigh, I felt a headache rise into my head as I sent Aki my distress call. Since our separation, our telepathic connection weakened, and it was hard to keep the messages up with the distance from each other increased.

I few moments later, I gotten Aki's hesitated reply. ***…Okay Suki. Be careful. They are s-ranked criminals. As long as you take that 'in case of emergency' pill then they will be unable to use you in the battle. It drains some of your iron in your blood to normal for 12 hours, so you will be unable to use the forbidden jutsu.***

_***Alright, got it sis. Thanks for that by the way. Oh… and if anything happens. I love you. Tell that to everyone else too. Because I love all of them, especially Kakashi though. He was my father when I didn't have one. And tell Tsunade that I'm truly sorry. I don't want anything to turn out badly.***_

And with that, our telepathic conversation ended. I felt a tear slide down my face as I listened to the thoughts of the 3 missing ninja around me. I have a feeling a few people that I love will die tonight.

With a deep intake of air, I was placed onto the ground in front of Madara.

"We got the bitch." Madara sent Hidan a look, and he left with Kakuzu. I looked up at the Uchiha and glared.

"We had a deal you bastard." He sent me a glare and lifted me up by my neck. I refused to show him any pain that I might have felt. When he released me, I landed on my feet and gave a light cough from the hold. I looked up to see an evil smirk on his face.

"That was before I found out that you have… your family gift." I scoffed at him and looked away.

"Like I would let you use me with that. You can kiss my ass. I don't listen to Uchiha like you." I snarled, looking at Madara in disgust. He frowned and sent a punch to my face. I flew back and onto the ground. I snarled again and did the hand signs for a single kunai to come from the palm of my hand with the one hand that became unbounded from the kunai that I landed next to on the ground.

I snarled as the kunai was out enough for me to break the binds on that side. With ease, I got out of the tentacles and stood in front of Madara. I allowed the slightly revealing kunai to sink back into my palm. Madara gave me a smirk.

"I never knew I would be able to witness the power of the ancient Kiwachi clan again. But I guess I was wrong." I narrowed my eyes at him and continued to look at him. I smirked as I blocked my mind from being entered by sharingan and looked at him happily.

"Okay Madara! I'll help you! But, using the jutsu wears me out quickly, so I need to take this special soldier pill that enhances my blood iron for 12 hours. By my guesses, you will want to attack the village at midnight. Correct?"

Madara nodded hesitantly. My smirk grew even bigger. "Okay. Then at 8 I will take the soldier pill. Will that be okay?" Madara smirked at me as he nodded his head yes with a trade mark 'hn'. Little did he know that he just got tricked. Sometimes Uchiha's are stupid.

**Sorry if that offended any Uchiha lovers! I do like Uchiha's myself, but yeah. This fits the story more (:**

**Okay, so I'm planning on ending this story of mine very soon. It will most likely go into chapter 25 or 26 and then there will be a dramatic ending. Well I hope it will be dramatic. I might make a sequel, but I don't know. Not a lot of people read this. But I can care less. Just cuz they don't like the first chapter doesn't mean crap. This story is random and has some sort of plot! Seesh. Anywhoo, you guys should review. Since I don't get that much xD I know this story sucks, but it still makes my day. Criticize me. I don't care. I'm getting close to the end of this story anyway!**

**Chao my dearies. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry if I offended anyone last chapter . I forgot that some of my readers are silent readers (: but it's nice to know you guys are there every now and then d;**

**Well I don't own Naruto.**

**And I will be making a side story of this. I don't know how long after this story ends, but it will follow Kito when he was in Suna.**

**He grew up a lot after he left, and gotten pretty strong.**

**Anywhoo, Onward!**

**Chapter 24: Konoha is Under Attack!**

When the sun set right, guessing that it was 8, I took the emergency iron draining pill out of my pocket.

I examined it before I popped it into my mouth. The color was a murky green, much to my distaste. With a shrug from my shoulders, I popped it into my mouth to find that it was mint flavored.

I swallowed it with a smile, mentally thanking Aki for making it not taste like crap. She always knew how to lighten the mood by just doing little things. With a sigh I leaned back on the tree I was sitting in front of and placed my hands on the back of my head.

When I realized that it was silent, I attempted to fall into a short slumber. But that dream was short lived.

"SUKI!" I let out a huff of air as Uke glomped my sleeping form. I smirked down at her.

"Hey Uke! How have ya been?" Uke smiled up at me and let me go from the hug assault.

"I've been good, but I missed you!" She pouted as she gave me an accusing look. I chuckled and closed my eyes.

"Sorry Uke! It was Madara's fault! He told me that since I was a Kiwachi he didn't want me in the Akatsuki. The dumbass doesn't know shit." Uke turned pale as she looked behind me. I casually turned my head to find Madara. I gave him a blank look.

"Hey bitch. What do you want?" Uke squeaked in shock when Madara sent me a threatening look after I disrespected him **again**.

"We are to attack soon." I tilted my head to the side.

"I thought it was 8?" Madara's eyes turned to slits.

"No. It is 11:30 at night." I turned away from him and let out an annoyed puff.

"I could never tell time anyway. I stayed in too much caves and underground bases." I deadpanned as I looked around in the forest.

With a sigh, I got up to get ready to fight. But Madara stopped me from going towards Konoha.

"We have to make the battle plan." I glared at him.

"You're stupid aren't you." I deadpanned, when Madara gave me a murderous glare, I decided to continue my assault.

"I would have got the battle plan ready before I decided what exact fucking time I was going to attack something. And you call yourself the leader of the Akatsuki. If Pein was leader he would have made the attack plan before he left the fucking base." I ranted to the Uchiha, who was getting ready to attack me with his internal Sharingan by the look on his face. I smirked at him when I finished my parade of insults.

Madara completely ignored me as he turned to the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Suki and Pein are to attack later on in the battle. The rest of you will go in at the same time, and a little later you guys will jump in. When you see Pein preparing his final attack you are to retreat from the village. You may go now." The voiced there replies to him and turned to leave.

"Wait! Uke you will not be a part of this battle. You are to stay here with Konan to protect her when Suki and Pein leave." Uke turned in disbelief.

"What! Why not?!" She whined with a pouty face. Madara looked like he could care less about the whole ordeal.

"You are the weakest link and I do not want you to disgrace the Akatsuki with your attempt of fighting." I glared at Madara as he disrespected Uke.

"Then how about you fight you pussy?" I growled. Madara gave me a look of annoyance.

"Because I'm the Akatsuki leader of course. You never put the leader into battle unless absolutely necessary. And I am not need in this battle. Pein can handle it perfectly." I glared at him for the rest of the time.

Madara eventually sent us towards the village.

When Pein and I got there, the Akatsuki were fighting drastically. Pein instantly summoned copies of himself and sent them to ambush the Konoha ninja. Pein ordered me to stay with him until it was time for me to battle.

I regretfully looked towards my fellow Konoha ninja when they looked at me with betrayal in their eyes. But when they saw the wink that I gave them, they instantly realized that I had something tricky up my sleeves.

"Suki. You are to go and battle now. You will see me when I prepare my attack. I advise you to leave the village right away." I nodded towards him and turned to jump away, but what he said next caught me off guard.

"Don't kill too much of our members. Madara still needs them for his plan." I smirked at him and ran away on the roof tops. As I was running towards the chakra signature of Deidara, a figure on one of the roofs stopped me in my tracks. I looked down at the dead figure.

"…Kakashi." I whispered as I fell to my knees. Tears slipped out of my eyes as I looked at my father figure, my best friend. My hands clenched tightly as I looked at him. Everything about me had a murderous aurora as I stood from my perch. I glared towards one direction in the village and launched from my spot to the area.

The Akatsuki are going to die for killing Kakashi.

I was still searching around the village for Aki as my rampage began to die down. Pein will not be happy to find a great amount of his clones to be dead, including some of Zetsu's. When I found the familiar of Aki in a battle with Hidan, I launched myself over there with critical speed. I watched as Aki breathed heavily, and noticed Hidan in the middle of a ritual. My eyes widened, and I ran faster towards Hidan figure.

With my fist raised, I let out an angered yell as I collided my chakra enhanced fist with the side of Hidan's face. The impact caused Hidan to fly into a wall that was still standing. It collapsed around his body, he lay limp for a little. I took that as a chance to shrink him.

I smirked as I held up a smaller Hidan. His protests to me when he gained consciousness quickly were only heard as a squeak to me. I squeezed him tightly in my hand as I glared at him.

"No one, I mean **no one** gets away with hurting my Aki." I growled as I ripped his head off and placed it into my pocket. I ignored the squeaking in my pocket as I turned to look at Aki, who crumpled onto the ground. I noticed her heavy breathing and the blood darkening her already red shirt. I reached her quickly and held her close to me.

"Aki, how hurt are you?" Aki smirked at me.

"Just a scratch." She stated, wincing after she talked. I narrowed my eyes at her and looked down at her stomach, which she was clutching with her hand. I looked her in the eyes.

"Move your hand." She didn't budge. I looked her in the eyes again and ripped her hand away from her stomach. What I found was a deep wound. Dumbfounded, I looked at her stomach.

"I was too late." I whispered as I looked at the wound that was still seeping blood. When I heard Aki mumble something, I looked up at her. "What Aki?" I asked concerned.

"Ka-kashi. Loves… you to." I gave her a small smile as a tear slid down on my face. "He… said… you will… always… be his d-daughter." I smiled as her as more tears slid down her face too.

"You will always be my sister Aki, don't forget that." Aki smiled at me.

"Suki?" I looked at her, trying to take the tears away from my eyes.

"Yes sister?" She smiled at me before she coughed.

"…The curse, is lifted… from you." With that, a long breath released from Aki. My eyes widened as I looked as her.

"Aki, what do you mean?" When I didn't get a reply, I shook her shoulder. When she stayed limp in my arms, tears streamed down my face even harder.

"Aki! Wake up! Wake up Aki!" I shook her as I cried hysterically. When I watched her eyes glaze over, I stopped my attempts to awaken my sister.

'_**The curse, it lifted… from you.'**_

Her last words whirled in my head as I shut her eyes. My eyes hardened in pure hatred as I picked up her lifeless body. I ran with her to go knows where until a voice stopped me in my tracks.

I turned around to see Shikamaru. His eyes trailed from Aki to my tear stained face. He gave me an apologetic look.

"Shikamaru, do you wish to avenge Asuma's death?" When he gave me a shocked look, I set Aki down on a flat piece of cement and lead him towards where Hidan's miniature body was. When we got there, I threw his head onto his body and did the unshrinking jutsu, causing him to turn completely back to normal, head attached and all.

When I saw Shikamaru's glare towards Hindan, I told him he was the one to kill Aki too.

With that, I left him to finish the job I let him have.

I listened to his thoughts of how to kill Hidan, and I prefer it better than him staying alive and me having to head him from my pocket.

I quickly found Aki's dead body and picked her up with ease.

I left the village with haste and placed Aki onto the ground.

"I will bury you properly in the land of the Snow when I make sure Naruto is here." I promised the Aki as I turned to look for everyone. But I was too late.

I glared up at the figure in the sky as I giant ball was forming above him.

"Pein." I growled as I watched him finish making the ball. Before I knew it, Konoha was gone, and I was smacked into a tree. I rubbed the back of my head as I felt blood seep from my head. My vision was hazy as I saw a giant crater where Konoha was. I looked to my left to find an orange blur appear in the crater, attacking Pein. I smirked.

"Get him Naruto. I'm counting on you." I muttered as I fell unconscious.

**Holy shit.**

**I'm sorry for killing you off Aki ):**

**I will always love you!**

**I will like to thank my reviewers and readers again (:**

**And I'm sorry to say, but chapter 25 will be the last chapter to Revenge, Love, and the Wolf Inside.**

**I hope it was worth waiting with my horrible procrastination.**

**Until next chapter, my dear readers.**


	25. Chapter 25

**So… this is the last chapter.**

**My love will be sent to you all at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 25: What Else is there to Say?**

I awoke in a haze, a pink blur of hair blocking my view. I let out a tired moan as I sat up from my spot. After I rubbed my eyes and my vision became clear, I looked towards Sakura.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, Suki." I smiled at Sakura as I watched her sit down in a chair next to the cot I was in. When she let out a heavy breath of air and rested her head on her arms, I knew she must have been exhausted.

"What happened?" I questioned after a long silence. Sakura let out another sigh and lifted up her head.

"Pein sacrificed himself to save the village, and everyone came back to life." My eyes widened.

"Does that mean…?" I paused in my sentence when I looked up towards the opening of the tent I was in. After the light stopped affecting my vision, I peered at the figure. When I realized who it was, a lump rose in my throat.

"Kakashi!" I called as I glomped him. Kakashi let out a light oof, but held his ground. I held onto him tighter when I felt him return my hug. After a while, when the lump in my throat got smaller, I released him.

I smiled at him happily. When I received a smile back, I looked towards Sakura with wide eyes.

"Does that mean Aki…?" I began to question, but when her smile faded, I frowned. I looked towards Kakashi for confirmation.

"…She didn't come back." I frowned as I looked down, the lump rising once again.

After a long moment of silence, and myself with my thoughts, I looked up towards Sakura.

"Am I well enough to travel on my own?" I watched Sakura as she pondered on what the answer should be with a determined look on my face. I smirked when she let out a defeated sigh.

"You should be fine… but why?" I looked at her again with a stern face.

"Years ago, Aki told me when she died, she wants to be buried at home. And if the ground was too frozen for her to be buried, she wanted to be cremated. I'm going to make her wish be a reality." I answered Sakura while I walked to a stand and grabbed my things.

"Let us go with you!" Sakura stated with a concerned look on her face. I looked towards her with a frown.

"I have to do this on my own." I muttered as I got ready to walk out of the tent. I paused and looked back at Sakura.

"Do you know if my apartment was destroyed?" I questioned with a raised eyebrow. When Sakura told me it was destroyed, I let out a sigh and started to head towards the gate, but a booming voice stopped me.

"Suki! Where do you think you're going?!" I looked back to find Tsunade. I turned all the way around and looked at her seriously.

"I am going to the land of snow to allow Aki to be at rest." I answered smoothly as I walked up to her. Tsunade smirked.

"I would think as much." She motioned her head towards another tent. "You might want to get Aki before you leave first." My eyes widened as I then slapped my forehead. I am such an idiot. I frowned as I passed her and ran to the tent.

After I found Aki and left the tent, I quickly left the village with ease. Tsunade already told the guards what I was doing and wished me good luck as I left. I nodded to them in thanks and began running towards the direction of snow when they were not visible from behind me.

I let out a huff of air as I set up a small camp on the outskirts of a small village. When I started a fire and sat next to it to keep warm, I glanced over to Aki's lifeless body. The color was now all gone from her skin, and very soon she will start to decay. I need to get there quickly. I thought for a moment and realized that her home town was only a day away. So after I have a quick breakfast of instant ramen, I will get there by sunset if I don't stop. I nodded my head with a determined look and quickly fell into a slumber.

I awoke in the snow village. I let out a tired huff from the past days run. I wasn't confronted by anyone, but I had to stay in a tent so they wouldn't question why I had a dead body. I quickly stood up and put away my sleeping bag. When I was done with that, I picked Aki up and walked into the village and towards the building where mourners were walking out of. I let a frown fall onto my face as I walked into the door.

When the old woman behind the counter saw me and Aki's motionless body in my arms, she frowned. Said woman came out from behind the counter and felt the side of Aki's cold face. Her frown deepened.

"This girl came to me a few months ago, and gave me a letter." I frowned as I shot her a confused look. She continued to look at Aki sadly.

"She told me to give it to the one who brought her here." She explained as she walked back behind her desk and rummaged through a drawer until she pulled out an envelope. She flipped it over and studied the name on it.

"I assume you are Suki?" I nodded to her, the frown still on my face, as she set down the letter and took Aki from my arms.

"I will prepare her for the cremation." The old woman stated as she walked into a different room with Aki. I frowned again as I looked towards the letter on the counter, a lump rising in my throat.

I quickly walked over to it and delicately opened it to read the letter.

'_**Dear Suki,**_

_**If you are reading this, then I am dead. I would first like to thank you for bringing me here to bury me or cremate me. I knew that I was going to die for you when I first arrived in Konoha. You see, for the curse to be lifted from our clans, someone from one of the clans would have to be willing to die for the other, and have nothing to bring them back from death.**_

_**I went to a well known fortune teller and she told me that I was going to die from someone in the Akatsuki. And that you would be there at the end. I have accepted that fate, and I hope that you will too. You have to do some more things for me before everything though…'**_

I let out a sigh as I reached the cave Aki told me to go to first. I glanced down at the letter in my hands.

'_**Number one, you are to go to the Cave near the Village Hidden in the Ice to find the flower of winter. This flower is a blue color, but be careful, its pollen is poisonous to breathe in. After you pick the flower, you need to take the pollen out of the flower and place it in a flask. Make sure it is sealed.'**_

I let out a sigh as I looked around the cave. But then my eyes caught on the most beautiful flower. I smiled as I neared it and took in a deep breath so I would not end up breathing in the pollen. I delicately held the flower up and used a needle to take out the pollen. Why pick it when it's easier to just take the pollen and let it live? I took the needle off of the container and then concealed it. After letting out my breath, I flew back and walked out of the cave. I glanced down at the letter again.

'_**Number two. Knowing you, you probably didn't pick the flower. You've been hanging with Sasori too much. Now go back and pick the flower, since the pollen is out, it is no longer poisonous. The flower petals are needed, so place them in something so they won't wither so quickly.'**_

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. I turned back around and back into the cave to do as she said.

"It's hot as hell over here!" I complained as I walked even closer to the natural hot spring. Why there is a hot spring in Snow, I will never know. I huffed as I finally reached it and filled up a glass container and sealed it. I frowned as I looked at the letter one last time.

'_**Okay, now that you have the pollen, flower petals, and the hot spring water, you need to bring it back to my hometown. There you will go and see the fortune teller. She will do the rest.**_

_**-I love you, Aki'**_

I frowned as I folded up her letter and began to head back to her village. Good thing the springs were close to it!

I knocked on the old wooden door of the building where the fortune teller is. I smiled as an old woman whit very long braided brown hair opened it. She was wearing a green tank top and had bracelets all the way up to her elbows, her brown pants were a little torn and baggy, but she looked relaxed. When she met my gaze, she smiled brightly, revealing white, straight teeth. I smiled sadly at her and stepped in when she moved over.

"Welcome, child of the split clan. I was waiting for the day you would finally arrive here. I am so sorry of your loss." I smiled at her kindly and bowed my head. She then led me to a chair at a round table.

"Now, take out the pollen, flower petals, and spring water." I nodded and did as I was told, when I did so, the old woman grabbed the water filled container and poured the poisonous pollen inside it. When she finished, she grabbed the petals and crushed them up in an old grinder and placed the powder inside the mix. When she finished, she shook the container until all the powder was dissolved.

"Now, Suki, you need to drink this before Aki is to be cremated. The flower petals diffuse the poison, so you will be fine for a good amount of time." I nodded as I chugged the mixture. Surprisingly, it had a sweet taste to it. When I finished, I was disappointed to find that it was all gone. The woman smiled at me.

"Now go to your sister's funeral, she is waiting for you." I bowed my head and ran out of the door and towards the funeral home. I frowned at the thought of not seeing her anymore, but continued to run towards the home.

When I got there, the same old woman was smiling at me. I smiled back and she led me to the back where she will be cremated.

I frowned at the figure of Aki as the woman walked in. I didn't want to see her get cremated, but I was doing so for her.

"_Suki, don't worry, I've been waiting for this moment."_ I jumped when I heard her voice and looked next to me. When I found no one, I heard her giggle.

"_This is why I got you to drink that. So you can hear me before I'm fully gone."_ Aki stated. I watched as the woman smiled and left the room. The cremation machine roared to life and Aki's body began to move towards the flame.

"I miss you, Aki. I wish you were the one to stay." I heard Aki's giggle echo in my head. I rolled my eyes.

"_You know I couldn't let that happen. I was supposed to protect you. You are the heir of the Kiwachi clan. You are the one who needed to live. And now, you are granted to have your true potential."_ I tilted my head to the side.

"I was meaning to ask about that. What did you mean by the curse is lifted?" I heard Aki sigh, and I can see her eyes rolling by the way she sighed.

"_Since you have experienced death, you are able to fully read minds, use telepathy, and hear dead people." _I frowned.

"I thought that was what you are able to do."

"_It is, but now since you are my only relative; the gift is passed down to you. You sealed that with drinking the thing that you drank." _I was silent for a moment and looked towards her body. She was now all the way in the flames.

"_Now do me a favor and don't be stupid."_ I giggled as it fell silent. I watched the roaring of the flames, the orange light dancing on my face, and allowed one tear to fall.

"I promise… sister." I muttered as the fire died and all that was left was ashes.

After I returned to Konoha, I spread Aki's ash's in the wind on top of the Hokage monument and placed the urn down. I looked up at the sky as another breeze broke out.

Now all that needs to be done is winning this war.

***Dramatic applause***

**I would like to thank my readers and reviewers for sticking with this story to the end! You were all amazing!**

**And thank you Jodie for allowing me to use Uke and friends in the story. I hope it was good enough!**

**I less than three you all.**

**And when I make the other story following Kito, I will make another chapter on this for the information.**

**Chao!**


End file.
